


tumblr prompts

by norwegianssweethearts



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, not all relationships are in every chapter, prompts, sex in chapter 14
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 52,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norwegianssweethearts/pseuds/norwegianssweethearts
Summary: I'll post every drabble I'll write upon request.Warning: I listed every pairing my drabbles are written about, but that doesn't mean the pairing appear in every drabble. (Does that make sense? hmm)I'll be more specific in every chapter summary.The first one is Noora and William





	1. Noora/William + jealousy

## 5: “Wait a minute. Are you jealous?”

_« Can we meet directly there? Alex and Charlie want us to go have a beer before we head out. Is it okay with u?  »_

Not really, actually. Noora couldn’t say that to William, though. She is really happy to know that he met new people in law school, which started only a few weeks ago. She would love to meet him at the apartment and spend a few hours just the two of them before going to that party, but it’s good if he has other plans. She can find that nightclub alone.

_« Yeah, just text me again the address I’ll meet you there. Have fun, love you  »_

She didn’t know that people in law school partied that much. William is invited to parties almost every day of the week. He had always declined the invitation until now. William asked her a few days ago if she would go with him and she knew that it meant that he wanted to go. So she said, « sure, of course. ».  
She tells him over and over again that he can go out, with or without her but he always answers that he is fine without going to actual parties. Apparently, he prefers their date nights and occasional get-together with Chris and the boys. (To be honest, she doesn’t mind.)

Ready to go and waiting for William to text her, she browses Instagram. Not knowing exactly what to look for, she checks William’s profile. (He never really uses Instagram, but she loves to see those old pictures he uploaded, for some reason.) She notices something a bit odd. Someone commented on almost every picture of William alone or with friends.

@VergaA: great pic!  
@VergaA: young William, wow    
@VergaA: you were such a cliché it’s so funny  
@VergaA: wowow W !  
@VergaA: Go to class instead of taking pics of you young boy  
@VergaA: Can’t stop laughing

She checks every picture. That person commented on every single one, apart from the few Noora is on. She suddenly feels… angry. She’s the only one that can call William a cliché. Seriously.  
She can’t go on with her investigation because she receives William’s text, telling her she can leave the house because he and his friends are on their way. She smiles when she reads the « love you more » and the heart.  
On her way, she decides to check that person’s profile. Oh. It’s girl. A tall, blonde, beautiful, girl. She stops walking to have a better look at the pictures on the profile. Thin, blonde, stunning body. Great, exactly William’s type. « That girl is such a cliché, taking pictures to show she has boobs, » she thinks and then stops herself. She doesn’t know that girl, maybe she’s really great. She knows judging people based on an Instagram profile is not something to be proud of, so she pockets her phone, shaking her head. She comforts herself: William never answered back. She starts walking again and tries to chase the misogynistic thoughts about that girl away, she’s better than that.

When she enters the nightclub, only a few minutes after, she quickly finds her boyfriend. He’s at the bar, smiling to a girl that is whispering something in his ear. That girl is the Instagram girl who thinks she is allowed to call Noora’s boyfriend a cliché. She takes a good breath and tries to relax. She plasters a fake smile on her lips and approaches William. She notices the huge smile on his lips when he sees her. He says « hello » before kissing her and then looks at the girl. « Alex, this is Noora, my girlfriend. Noora, this is Alex, my study partner » Alex laughs. Her laugh is annoying, but what annoys the most Noora is actually the fact that William never said Alex, as in Charlie and Alex, was a fucking fit woman. She had no idea and never even thought about it. (When she met him, he didn’t have any girl friends)  

At that party, she learned three things. A) Everything Alex does is irritating. B) Thank god, Charlie is a boy. C) Alex is kind of flirting with William, she’s pretty sure. It’s subtle but… she is flirting.

(When she texts the girls, Chris, answers her that she is just jealous. She’s definitely not. Chris writes her « yes, you are. It’s the first time your boy actually gives attention to another woman, it’s okay. Wikipedia defines romantic jealousy as « _a complex of thoughts, feelings, and actions that follow threats to self-esteem and/or threats to the existence or quality of the relationship when those threats are generated by the perception of a real or potential romantic attraction between one’s partner and a (perhaps imaginary) rival._ » which exactly fits what you told us. You’re jealous but you do not need to be, William is head over heels in love with you, I’m not even sure he noticed she’s a girl. ».)

She is not jealous. It would be ridiculous.

After a while, William takes her by the hand and pulls her along with him to the terrace.  
« Noora, what’s wrong ? » he tells her, taking her face in his hands.  
« Nothing. » she fakes a huge smile.  
« Noora. » he says with a firmer voice.  
« Why didn’t you tell me Alex is a girl ? » she says quietly, without looking at him. It’s embarrassing.  
William pauses for a few seconds, looking at her with his eyebrows furrowed.  
« Wait a minute. » He says. « Are you jealous ?»  
« No. » she answers. « You just never told me Alex is a girl. »  
William grins. « I didn’t tell you Charlie is a boy either ». He chuckles and slides his hands on her waist.  
He has a point. She sighs. Not knowing what she could answer she settles with « Charlie is not flirting with you, Alex is. ». She drags her fingers on his arms.  
« You’re jealous, » he says. « Oh my god, you’re actually jealous »  
« Maybe a little bit » she admits.  
« it’s the cutest thing ever. I love you. » he kisses her, still grinning. « Okay, Noora. First, did you see me flirting back? »  
She shakes her head.  
« Do you think I would? »    
« no. »  
« great. I would never. » he kisses her again, pulling her closer. « It’s the first time you get jealous, why? »  
« because you will spend a lot of time with her, because she’s beautiful, because you used to fuck girls like her, because you’re… starting a new chapter of your life and she’s part of it when I’m not »  William opens his eyes wide.  
« You’re the greatest part of my life, what are you on about? »  
« yeah but she is in law school, I’m still in school. You’re out there meeting extraordinary people with whom you share a lot of things and you’re dating a high school student. You have a lot of things in common, you’re both in law school, the logical thing would be you dating and not us. »    
William did not see that coming. « The logical thing is us being together. I told you and you told me, we have to be together. I’m sorry if I let you think someone could change that because she’s also attending law school. »  
« not, it’s not like that, it’s… »  
« no, no I got what you said. I should have told you Alex was a girl, » he says, kissing her temple. « I love you. You’re all I need, I hope you know that.  »    
She nods.  
Before he continues, Alex interrupts him. « Oh, William, Charlie and I are going to dance, come with us! It will be fun. »  
William shakes his head. « No, we’re gonna go home. See you soon »  
Alex insists a bit because « it’s still early » but William doesn’t cave and goes home with Noora.

Like every night. That’s what counts, after all.

(A few days later, Noora checks her Instagram, just because. Alex uploaded a picture of her and Sam, her girlfriend. She laughs but still, Alex was flirting with William, so.)


	2. Chris/Eva + snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That prompt involves snow, Chris, and Eva. 
> 
> (so Chris/Eva)

## 11: “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Chris hates the snow.  He doesn’t know exactly why, but he hates it. He doesn’t mind when it gets cold, he doesn’t mind winter, but he hates the snow. That is obviously the reason why The Riot club chose ski vacations every year for three years. Three. He was always, always, the only one to vote for a summer destination (like Ibiza, godammit. He’s friends with idiots.) just because the other boys found it funny. Apparently, he was funny when snow was involved.    
Nowadays, he doesn’t see the boys as much as before, even less than he would like to if he can be honest because life is not as simple as you wish sometimes (and William is in fucking London, alone. Fuck.) and to Chris, that means: no snow.  
His family knows walks in fresh snow is a no-go for him, his friends are busy with their own new lives so this year he can avoid snow as much as he wants, which is cool.  
Only one person never got the memo about Chris and snow: Eva, which is why he gets a text when the first snowflakes appear.  

 _« Chris, I wanna make a snowman »_  
« go outside then, it snows »  
« come with me? »

And, no. Definitely not. (yes.)  
He can’t resist her. (It is slowly becoming a huge problem. With the army and all, everything got so complicated.)  
So he says yes. In approximatively 30 minutes, he’s at her doorstep. (if his friends knew, they would tease him until the end of time. They won’t find out.)

When they arrive at the park, Eva notices immediately that something is wrong with Chris.

« What’s wrong Chris? »  
« Nothing. » he answers, faking a huge smile.  
« You’re grumpy, » she says. « I’ve never seen so so grumpy before. »  
« I’m not grumpy. At all. »  
« okay if you say so. » she answers and kisses him on the cheek. (for a second, he tells himself that he should ask William if it’s normal that her kiss kind of felt like a burn, but after considering it, that may not be a good idea. Shit.)

« Help me make my snowman, Chris, » Eva says after a while, obviously a bit irritated by the fact he’s just sitting on a bench next to her.  
« You said « come with me », not « help me » in your text. I’m here, with you ». He says, blowing a kiss in her direction. A tiny « BIP » from his phone distracts him for a second and when he looks back at her, she has a huge snowball in her hands.  
« Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit! » he says. Too late, obviously. He’s covered in snow. Eva is laughing. He wants to kill her. (kiss her.)  
God, Eva is beautiful when she laughs.  He feels himself blushing and distracts himself by reaching to the ground to make a huge snowball.  
« You won’t dare. » she says, jokingly.  
« You wish. » he answers. Eva starts to run to escape him, so he runs.  
Fortunately for him, Eva is out of breath due to her laughing so he catches up with her soon. He makes her fall and attacks her with his snowball. She laughs harder, louder and that makes her even more beautiful than ever.  
« By the way, I sent that text to the wrong Chris. I wanted Girl Chris to help me.» She winks.  
« No. You didn’t. » he says, slowly closing the distance between their faces. « I know you didn’t. You wanted me. ». He brushes their noses together.  
« Okay, yeah. I wanted you, but I didn’t know you would be so damn grumpy. » she says, turning her head just a little bit to distance her face from his.  
« I hate the snow » he says, smiling.  
« Really ? » she says, surprised.  
« yeah. » he nods.  
« You could have told me. We could have done something else.» She plays with her lips. (So hot.)  
« So.. your plans for the day involved you and me.. not you and a snowman… Did you ask me for a date, Eva? »  
She doesn’t want to answer, so she kisses him. He doesn’t complain.  
She never admits it was a date. For now, it doesn’t matter.


	3. Noora & Chris + friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris needs Noora's help.
> 
> (Noora & Christoffer Schistad friendship)
> 
> mentions of: Chris/Eva and Chris/Emma (both past relationships) and Noora/William.

##  **24: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” (Noora & Chris) **

Noora and Chris are not exactly what we can call best friends because their friendship was a bit forced by their attachment to William, but they get along. Noora still rolls her eyes weekly because sometimes Chris can be a child, and Chris still asks why Noora doesn’t like fun, but that’s more teasing than anything else. Along the way, they developed a real bond, which sometimes is useful to team up against (or for) William.

So when Noora sees Chris on her doorstep even though William won’t be home soon, she’s not surprised. She welcomes him and asks him if he wants tea.  
Sipping her cup of tea she says « So, why are you here Chris? »  
« You’re the only one I trust to do this. » he tells her.  
« Okay, » she says, shaking her head. « Is this about William then? »  
« No. » he answers.  
« So, what can I do for you? »  
« I would like you to write a text that I could send… There is a girl, you know, and she hates me. Could you help me to get her to you know, stop hating me? »  
Noora almost chokes on her tea. « What? »  
« You hated William. Now you are planning to adopt a dog with him. I want that with her. You’re the only person that can help me. »  
« That’s not how it works, Chris » she answers, amused. « Come on. If she rejected you, just respect her decision. »  
« I see her almost every day. Like, I don’t want to pressure her or something. Just, it’s exhausting. I just want to send her a text that could change her mind about me. Or a letter, if you think that would work better. »  
« just be yourself, Chris, write whatever you want to write. » she tells him, calmly. « You’re charming,  it will work if it’s meant to be. ».  
« Come on Noora, please, » he said, trying to charm her with his eyes. « just write a text. I won’t ask you to answer afterward, just tell me what to write then. What did William say to make you fall in love? »  
Noora laughs. « Nothing. » she tells him, taking a cookie in her hands. (he said, « Fucking hell, you’re beautiful », but she is sure he already told the mysterious girl that sentence.)  
« Noora… I heard him say something like « we have to be together » »  
« Okay, yeah, that was.… yeah, but we were already together though. But like, I don’t know what to tell you. Our relationship worked itself out honestly, I can’t pinpoint one thing William did or said. I was attracted to him and I didn’t wanna be but one day, I stopped trying to suppress those feelings and here we are. Furthermore, I cannot send a text that will magically make her change her mind, it’s impossible. Come on, Chris. » She smiles.  
He sits down. « She will hate me forever » he sighs dramatically.  
« You really can be a drama queen when you want to be.» she says, sitting next to him. « Remember when you introduced yourself to Emma with « Your new boyfriend » instead of your fucking name ? » she continues.  
« Oi, don’t remind me. And by the way, you just said fucking. »  
« Your influence » she teases him. « How is Emma? »  
« Great, I texted her some days ago. She’s fine. Doing a year abroad in Scotland like she wanted »  he tells her, a lot more quietly.  
« Chris, » Noora says, « Does it have something to do with Emma ?»  
« No. » He says.    
« Eva? » She tries.  
« No. » he laughs and turns his head in the opposite direction.  
« Christoffer… » she brushes his arm with her hand. « You can tell me, even if it’s about Eva »  
« It’s just, » he says… « I fucked up, with them. I fucked everything up with Eva. And then, I fucked up with Emma too. Like, I wasn’t even able to tell her we could work long distance. She wanted to do that Erasmus thing and I acted like it was a deal breaker. Even though when we first started dating I was in the Army. That’s fucked up. »  
« It would have been even more shitty to ask her not to go. You let her go and were honest about your feelings, at least. » she tries to comfort him.  
« You’re right. It’s just. Eva and Emma are wonderful women, you know. Since Emma left, I feel just very… lonely. I let them both go and now I feel alone. It doesn’t help to see you and William so domestic and happy »  
She chuckles. « He let his dishes in the sink this morning. It’s not always that great. Like, now, if he comes home, you could witness a domestic quarrel, I think. »    
He laughs.  
« To be honest with you, Chris, I understand that you want someone to share your life with, and yeah, that year has not been very kind to you, emotionally wise. You shouldn’t… try to force the hand of destiny you know? If this girl is keen on you, she’ll come around sooner than you think. If she doesn’t, you’ll find a cute girl. You’re Christoffer Schistad, come on. If your fan club at Nissen knew you were single, your phone wouldn’t stop ringing. »  
« Would Eva ring ? » he says, almost jokingly. She can see in his eyes that he’s more serious than what he wants her to believe.  
« Hey, you never know. » she says, shrugging. She chuckles. « You’re staying with us for dinner right? »    
« No, don’t worry, I’ll go. That way, you can have your domestic quarrel with your boy without any witness. » he answers, laughing.  
« Oi, Chris. Sorry but that wasn’t a question. You’re staying. »  
He does.  
(When William comes home, he is a bit annoyed to see his best friend because he had plans with his girlfriend. Noora whispers in his ear « we have to cheer him up » and, okay. Friend duties first.)


	4. Noora/William + please don't leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora and William's life gets complicated.

## 3: “Please, don’t leave.”

When they enter their house, the tension between them is almost palpable. Noora and William haven’t exchanged words since they left the restaurant. She sighs. She’s so mad at him, she can’t even look at him. She goes to the kitchen to give food to their cat. She hears his steps following her and tenses.

« Say what you want to say, come on, » he tells her with a cold voice. She doesn’t turn around because she doesn’t want to see his face. She knows him too well.   
« I don’t want to talk to you right now » she answers, and goes to the living room, carefully avoiding him. However, moving quickly towards her, he catches her wrist in his hand.   
« Don’t you dare using my wrist this way, I swear » She snaps, but doesn’t try to remove her hand from his hold.   
« Okay, I’m sorry » he says, releasing her wrist.   
« For what exactly? Catching my wrist and brushing my fucking tattoo to remind me you’re tattooed on my fucking skin like I don’t know that or not telling me you had refused a fucking promotion at your company and therefore letting me make a fool of myself when your bosses mentioned it ? » she yells, turning to face him.   
She hears him breathing heavily. Quietly, he answers. « Everything ». Even if she’s mad at him, it breaks her heart because she knows that it’s him blaming himself for a lot of things that are not necessarily his fault.   
Everything blew up tonight, after the disaster that was this dinner with William’s company, but the tension has been growing for weeks, if not months. Neither of them is at fault. They’re both stressed because of their respective jobs, they still have some work to do on their new purchased house which is not easy because they work a lot. They’re under a lot of pressure and do not really achieve not to let it stain their relationship. On top of that, you can add their impromptu meeting with Nikolai last year, at William’s mother birthday party. (She had sworn he wouldn’t be there, so they reluctantly accepted to go, but of course, she lied. « come on, William, it’s your brother »).   
Besides, they’ve been trying to have a child together for one year, and she just… still is not pregnant. Even if they tell themselves there is no rush because they’re still young, every month is so discouraging when she gets her period.   
So, yes tonight disaster is his fault but she realizes her anger is not only about tonight. It’s the accumulation of all these things that weigh on both of them.   
« Why couldn’t you just tell me about their offer William? » She tries to say it calmly but fails, her irritation still showing in her tone.   
« You would have said that I could accept it » he shouts. « What did you want me to say, Noora? « They offered me a really huge promotion in their law office. I will get paid significantly more than now, but it’s in London. Do you wanna go? » » he continues. He shakes his head and sighs.  
« Yeah, you could have said that » she yells back at him. « We would have talked about it, at least. It’s a huge promotion, as you say. You can’t take a decision like this without me! »   
« It’s in fucking London Noora ! » he shouts back. « I know you would have said yes. I know it. I couldn’t risk moving to London again, for god sake! And what? After three months there working my ass off, coming home to find out you left? » He stops. « Shit. »  
« It’s been ten years, William » she cries out.  « Ten years. » She says, defeated.   
« I didn’t mean to say that. » he says, looking at her. « I didn’t think it was important because I didn’t want to get promoted. So when they offered, I instantly said no. I don’t wanna go back to the UK, I don’t want to work insane hours every day just to earn a little more money. It’s the life my dad lives and I… We just brought a house here, we’re happy like that, I just said no and that was it. I couldn’t guess my boss would blame you. » he continues. « I told him I refused because my family was my priority, which is true. If I have more responsibilities, here or in London, I’ll have to sacrifice time with my future child, and with you. I don’t want that, so I said no. »  
« I’m not even pregnant, William, » she says.   
« You will be » he answers. (« Optimistic », she thinks but doesn’t say it.)    
« You should have told me, » she says. « I’m tired. I’m going to sleep. Good night. » she adds, looking at him and then she goes upstairs.   
He tries to stop her from going but the words get stuck in his throat. He doesn’t even know if she wants him to follow her, to sleep next to her. So he stays in the living room. (Their cat comes and snuggles with him.)  
After a while, he feels the need to go upstairs to sleep in his bed. He needs Noora’s warmth next to him.

When he enters the room, he thinks Noora is asleep.   
He lays down, turns to her side of the bed and watches her back. He tries to breathe evenly to calm his voice.   
« Please, don’t leave. » he whispers quietly.   
Noora doesn’t know how to react. She’s still upset, she doesn’t want him to think he will be forgotten just like that. On the other hand,  she wants him to know she will never leave. She knows that his fear is not logical, not rational and that he tries hard to believe her.   
(it’s the reason why they got complementary tattoos when they got engaged. She knew a physical reminder would help him, and it does. Their lives are just so complicated right now that he can’t think straight.)  
She moves closer to him, still facing the opposite side of the room because she doesn’t want to look him in the eyes, and catches his wrist to brush his tattoo carefully. She laces their fingers together.


	5. William & Eskild + paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William's color is pink, according to Eskild.
> 
> (William & Eskild friendship)

Two weeks ago, William received a powerpoint called « 100 reasons you should move in with us » from Eskild. Today, he’s unpacking his boxes in Noora’s room. ( William refused to share a room with Eskild like he suggested in his powerpoint. Eskild still doesn’t see why. That was the most logical sleeping arrangement. ) Life can be… surprising sometimes.   
One month ago he was still in London, alone, and now he has two roommates and a beautiful girlfriend by his side.   
When Eskild mentioned him moving into the flat, William and Noora brushed it off. They had agreed to wait and he didn’t need to move in to spend time there. However, plans changed when they understood that William’s dad wasn’t only talking about money when he said he would cut William off. He sent him a one-month notice to move out his previous flat, and well. Noora and Eskild didn’t give him a choice. (« I’m still sending you my powerpoint, but you can’t say no » Eskild told him.)  
All his life fits in very few boxes, so it doesn’t take him long to settle in.   
He goes to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of coke when he hears noises. It’s Eskild coming back.   
« William, bro. » he says when he enters the kitchen. Eskild is wearing a hoodie and William doesn’t think he ever saw him in one.   
« Eskild » he greets him.  
« I bought myself a hoodie like yours. »  
« I see » William answers, still not knowing what Eskild is up to.  
« We’re bros like this » he says, smiling.  
« Okay, » he says, taking a sip. « Do you want a coke? »  
« No, I don’t have time. I need to tidy all the things I bought up. I’ll need your help, this is all for you » Eskild says.

Intrigued, William follows him to the entrance. When he sees the mass of things Eskild brought home, he chuckles. « What is… this, Eskild? »  
« Paint. I found what is your color out according to a book I read so that you’ll be more comfortable. » he looks at him. « There are also a few decorations too and a pride flag, but it’s for me. » he adds.  
« My color is .. pink? » he says, a bit dumbfounded by the color of the tins.   
« Yeah. You’re a January baby, so yeah. »   
« Ok I will pretend that makes sense » he answers. « The paint’s supposed to go where? »  
« On your walls. »    
« Excuse me ? » he laughs.  
« We’re going to paint your room’s walls in pink! » Eskild tells him proudly, showing him a tin of paint. There are approximatively 20 tins. William raises his eyebrows.   
« We’re not doing that. »   
« I can give you the book I read if you want. It explains everything. You’ll feel better if your room is pink. » Eskild says, very seriously.  
« We’re not painting the walls, man. » William repeats.   
Eskild stands and faces him. « Is it because it’s pink? It’s your color. The whole pink is for girls, blue is for boys thing is bullshit that comes from heteronormativity or patriarchy. You can sleep in a pink room and be a cis straight boy, W, come on »   
Confused, William takes his time to answer. « Okay, yeah. We’re still not painting our walls in pink, Eskild. »   
« Why? »   
« First, it’s not our apartment so we better not touch the walls. Second, I just don’t want to. That room is fine. Third, it’s also Noora’s room. And yeah, I’m not a fan of this color, sorry. »   
Eskild seems preoccupied so William smiles to him and adds « It was kind of you tho, man. I appreciate the concern but I’ll be at ease in this apartment as it is. »   
Eskild scans his face for a long time, which starts to make William slightly uncomfortable and then says « You’re sure? »   
William chuckles. « 100%. Don’t worry.»

They go back to the kitchen, Eskild pours himself a glass of ice tea and William a glass of Coke. Eskild still seems a bit down but neither of them knows what to say.   
After a while, Eskild puts his glass on the counter and turns to William.   
« Ok, I’ll just be honest. I know we’re not friends, I know we’ve never really talked, I know that we’re polar opposites and I might be a bit too much for you from time to time. I know that you know I wasn’t really a fan of you last year. »   
William doesn’t know where he is going with this (you never know with Eskild.) but nods anyway.   
« But, William. I’m here for you if you need okay? What your dad did is awful and you don’t need to deal with this alone. » He stops for a few seconds and plays with his lips. « I’ve been there, you know? My parents cut me off. It was a long time ago and not for the same reasons but still, I know it’s not easy. If you need anything, just tell me? Even if you need me to give you space, I’ll try my best. I don’t want to overwhelm you. »  
« Thanks. » William says, smiling. « I’ll be fine. I chose Noora for a reason, and I gained two fantastic roommates. » He takes a gulp of Coke before asking « Do you have contact with your family nowadays? »   
Eskild shakes his head. « No. I’m still gay.»  
They’re still laughing when Noora and Linn arrive in the kitchen.  
« Guys, what are those huge bags in the entrance? » Noora asks.  
William and Eskild share a knowing smile. Eskild says « Oh yeah, I found two beautiful frames with quotes. You just have to choose which one we’re gonna hang in the living room » while he goes looking for them.

« The first is the famous quote from Lilo and Stitch. I couldn’t resist buying that one. It says « _**Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten**_ ». Such a classic. The second one is a bit deeper. It says « _**Family isn’t always blood. It’s the people in your life who want you in theirs; the ones who accept you for who you are. The one who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what**_ » It made me tear up in the aisle, I had to buy it. So, what do you think, roommates? »

William smiles. « I love them both. There’s enough space for both, I think, bro » he says, stressing the last word with a wink.

(Eskild convinces Linn she needs a pink bedroom.)


	6. William & Sana + "No one needs to know"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William helps Sana.
> 
> William and Sana friendship.
> 
> (mentions of Noora/William)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you’ll enjoy how I pictured their friendship. 
> 
> Warning: I don’t know a thing about Norwegian Education. I don’t know a thing about Law/Law school. I looked everything up on Google and based this drabble on that but… I know nothing. 
> 
> (mention of Noora/William too, because apparently, I can’t write a drabble if they’re not mentioned)

## William/Sana + “No one needs to know”

When Sana enters the café, William is already seated, waiting with their usual orders.   
« Hiya, » she says, sitting next to him.   
« Hi, Sana. How are you? » He answers.   
« Great. You ? »   
« Good. I ordered for you, hope it’s okay »   
« Yeah, thank you. Exactly what I needed. »  
« Med school is hard, eh? »  
« You have no idea. I’m exhausted. » She sighs, a bit dramatically.   
« I’m sorry San, but we have a lot to go over and like, I don’t have much time, Noora is waiting. » He smiles, taking a few documents from his bag.   
« Oh, » she says. « Of course. We can meet another day if you want. »   
« No, no. Don’t worry, it’s okay » he says. « I just tried to collect a lot of info for you. And like, I’m only in my second year, I just need to go over what I found with you to guess what could be relevant to your case. » he smiles.  
« Okay. Thanks. It’s just… I’m sorry you have to lie because of me, I guess. So if you have something to do, we’ll do this another time. »  
« No, we’re doing this now. Don’t worry, Noora can wait.»   
She smiles.

When some students started to harass her almost daily, she didn’t know what to do. At first, she waited a bit because she didn’t want to make a fuss for… nothing. After a while, she decided to do something about it, so she tried to talk to them, but it didn’t change a thing. One day, she went to Noora’s apartment and when she saw William, she knew he could help her do the right thing, legally wise. She didn’t want to screw her entire career up before it even began.  
She called William a few weeks ago, explaining everything. He accepted to help her. She would never have guessed he would take her demand as seriously as he did.   
They’ve been meeting in this café every week since then.

« I think we could ask for a meeting with the university, you know, » he says some minutes later, « if you’re okay with that. » (William told her that they should wait a bit before alerting her faculty. According to him, it was best to prepare her case beforehand. If she was ready, nobody could try to silence her.)  
« really? »   
« Well, yeah. You could ask to see someone from the administration. I might have missed something, but I don’t think someone could have the guts to say you’re lying with everything we’ve collected » he smiles. « But, obviously, you should start with one the advisor or someone you trust, they’ll tell you who you should contact next. »

« You’ll go with me, right ? » she asks him, nervously.   
« if you want me to, yeah. Of course »  
« Do you think it will go fine? »   
« Yeah. I don’t think they will deny those boys harass you and other girls. With every document we’ve read and collected, they can’t try to gain time or anything either, I think. They have to do something. I hate that you have to justify yourself, but I still think that it prevents them from trying to sweep the issue under the rug. If we had gone to them earlier, they might have tried to just talk to them. It’s not enough. We have also other similar cases to mention if needed. Don’t worry. I’ll do my best and those jerks will be expelled.  »  
She smiles a bit shyly. « Thanks, William. For everything. You’ll be a fantastic lawyer. You’re choosing Public International law, right ? » she laughs.   
He smiles, a bit embarrassed by the compliment. « Maybe, » he says. « Commercial law seems interesting but, Public International law may be more satisfying »

William’s phone starts ringing. He mouths « it’s Noora » before answering.  
« Hello… Yeah, i’m still trying to study…. No, it’s gonna take a little while. Yeah, I’ll be here for dinner, for sure. Okay, bye. Love you ».

« I know you hate lying to her » she states, looking at him. « if you want, I can tell her. »  
« No one needs to know, » he tells her. « Like, if you want to tell Noora, it’s your decision but don’t do it for me. I can lie to her, it’s okay. She’ll understand you were uncomfortable. If there’s someone who will understand you not telling your friends, it’s Noora. »   
« Okay. I just… I’m not ready yet. »   
« No one needs to know, as I said. »   
« I’m glad I told you. I don’t know what I would have done without your help. I know it takes you a lot of time, and I’m so thankful for everything you’re doing. I don’t what I can do to thank you. »  
« Stop, Sana. You don’t have to thank me. According to Noora, you’re the reason why we’re together in the first place. If you add that E-mail you sent me two years ago, I should be the one thanking you every day »   
They laugh together.   
« I sent that E-mail totally egoistically. I knew that you would be more useful here, in Oslo » she winks.

A few weeks later William is laying on the couch when Noora arrives and stands in the doorway, watching him carefully. After a while, she comes next to him and kisses him. « I love you so damn much, William Magnusson » she tells him, her voice filled with emotion.   
« It’s convenient because I love you too » he whispers. « but.. why are you telling me this now ? » he asks.  
« I had lunch with Sana today, she told me what you’re doing. I’m so proud. »  
« I’m not in law school to let a friend deal with that kind of things alone » he says. (No one needs to know he still feels guilty he was not emotionally able to support Noora when she was going through something similar because of his brother.) (Noora knows anyway.)

When everything is settled and the boys who harassed Sana expelled, Sana and William keep their routine and meet in the café, always at the same table, every week and study together.


	7. Noora/William + pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sequel of Noora/William + please don't leave, as requested by a lovely person on tumblr.

It’s 5 in the morning and Noora can’t sleep. She hears William breathing next to her, and as she doesn’t want to wake him up, she doesn’t move. William has to wake up in a few hours and he has a long day ahead of him, as always.  
William has been working as a lawyer for 5 years now, he loves what he does and he is good at it. However, it a lot of stress to handle.  
When they started noticing that their jobs were taking a toll on their relationship, they decided to change a few things. Now, Noora works full-time on her blog even though she still does freelance work for a few magazines. The success of her blog was a complete surprise and they chose to capitalize on it. (And if one day they’re lucky to have children, Noora would be able to take care of them which was something important to them.)  
Noora was anxious to spend her days alone at home, so William decided to work from home too. Unfortunately for him, his relationship with his boss started to deteriorate when he refused the position he was offered and William decided to quit to start his own home-based office. He still has a lot of meetings outside but he’s home a lot more than before.  
The last 6 months were stressful, filled with a lot of unknown parameters and doubts, but now,  they truly found peace. They realized that they truly needed to be able to spend more time together for them to be happy. William set up his office in the annex of their house, and Noora has a cozy space in a mezzanine in their house just for herself. Even if they had not planned it when they brought the house, it worked out quite nicely. They still work a lot, but they are free and that what counts to them. (Money wise, it worked out too)

However, Noora is still not pregnant. She stopped taking the pill one year and a half ago and nothing happened. Two months ago, they went to her gynecologist, who suggested some medical exams, because technically, Noora is able to get pregnant. He told them to take an appointment with a specialist but they are not ready to talk about alternatives. They decided to give themselves a little more time because, with everything they had to set up, it was a little bit too much.

Lying awake in her bed at 5 AM in the morning is not usual for her and of course, she can’t help but cogitate. She should have had her period yesterday, so she’s expecting them today. Of course, she hopes that they won’t come but… she has to be realistic. She hopes that today she’ll be able to take a nap because she hasn’t felt that well since the last couple of days. She feels bloated, tired. Furthermore, when William tried to touch her breast earlier, it hurt like a bitch and ….. oh.  
Realizing that she just listed all the pregnancy symptoms, she can’t help but smile. She has been there, though. The first months of them actively trying, she was so hopeful, everything had become a sign.  
But, still.  
Careful not to wake up her husband, she goes to the bathroom, where her pregnancy tests stock is. She knows that it will be negative but she won’t be able to rest until she has a clear answer so, why not.

She follows the instruction that she knows by heart, and then sits down. Those minutes are always the longest of her fucking life, even if normally, William is by her side. She doesn’t need to wake him up to see a « not pregnant » written on the test, though. She waits, playing impatiently with her lips and then….

**PREGNANT.**

  
That can’t be happening, but the more she reads the word, the clearer her mind gets. It’s positive. She’s pregnant.  
« Oh my god » she shouts. « Oh my fucking God ». She wants to go to the bedroom, to tell William that it worked but she is frozen. « oh my god ».  
Suddenly she hears William’s voice « Noora? » and he’s right there. « What’s wrong No’? » he says and she can see that his mind isn’t clear enough to totally understand the scene that he’s seeing. Still half asleep, he probably thinks she got her period. He shakes his head to wake himself up. On the verge of tears, she can’t say anything so she just gives him the test. it takes him a few seconds but then he hesitantly says « you’re pregnant? »  
« Yeah.» she says as she melts into his arms, fully sobbing.  
« oh my god ». He takes her face into his hands and she notices that he’s crying too. It’s the first time she sees him crying and it makes her sobbing harder. She tries to wipe his tears with her fingers but he kisses her hard. For a moment, they forget everything.  
But then… « It’s 100% trustworthy, right? » he asks.  
Obviously, he knows the answer but he needs reassurance.  
« We have to go do a blood test tomorrow morning or, rather like this morning » she replies.  
« Yeah, yeah. Sure. »  
« Everything can happen though, I could miscarry or I don’t know »  
« Don’t think about that, everything will go fine. » He tells her, gently brushing her jaw.  
« You don’t know that » she tells him.  
« I do. » He kisses her. « Everything will be more than fine and you’ll be the best mom ever »  
« You don’t know that » she repeats.  
« I do. »  
« Ok, that’s convenient then, because you’ll be the best dad ever »  
« No, I won’t. »  
« William… » she says, letting her fingers comb his hair. « I married you. If I had any doubts about your potential as a dad, I wouldn’t have said yes. You will be the best »  
« I’ll do my best » he answers.  
« I know »  
They had this conversation a million times before. She can’t wait to prove him she was right.  
« We’re going to be parents » he says.  
«  Yeah » she says. « And we’ll do a great job because we both know what we shouldn’t do.»    
« yeah. I love you » he says. He puts his hand on her belly and smile. « I’m so happy to share this adventure with you » he says.  
« I wouldn’t share it with anybody else. You know I mean it. I want children, but I want them with you. »  
He nods. « Let’s start with this one, okay? »  
She laughs. « of course. »  
He looks at her intensively which makes her blush. « What? » she asks.  
« I hope our children look like you. At least, we know they will be beautiful. And cute. »  
« I’m rather cute, I know. If they look like me but have your brain, they win the genetic lottery. I expect no less. We’re a dream team. » she chuckles. « Oh my god! A little William with blue eyes and blond locks, can you imagine? »  
« They will be perfect anyway.  »  
She nods.  
Surprisingly, they go back to sleep easily, their bodies intertwined.

They are expecting a child. They will be parents. They’re finally a family.

They wait three months before telling their friends. (Chris doesn’t count as a friend. When he invites himself to dinner one day, he just greets them with « Oh, God. Noora’s pregnant, bro? »  Apparently, William’s smile betrayed them.)  
Sometimes they worry, sometimes they’re scared, sometimes Noora curses him because pregnancy is not fun every day but overall, they’re just very happy.

(9 months later, they welcome their first baby boy. They find out really quickly that he indeed won the genetic lottery.)


	8. Noora/William + pet store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on this tumblr prompt: Person A and B going to a shelter/pet store and looking carefully at each of the animals trying to decide which one to get. Bonus: They keep pointing out which dog/cat looks like the other person most.
> 
> Noora/William

Noora is not really fond of animals. She never had pets growing up, her grandmother had a cat but she could never approach him. That cat was a little wild and didn’t like humans that much (it lived with her grandmother, she could relate.)    
William, on the other hand, loves animals. He and Amalie used to have cats in their garden. His grandparents had a dog too, with whom he loved going on walks.  
When they decided to move in together, William started to drop hints about adopting a pet.  He would tag her in cute animals video on Facebook, show her cute baby animals pictures he found on Pinterest. He would casually mention open doors days at their local shelter and ramble about people abandoning pets during summer. Noora first ignored him or at least tried to ignore him. His goal was quite obvious and she found him quite endearing.   
When he asked her for real if she was keen on having a pet, she just said no. He didn’t really put up a fight but his sadness was showing. She couldn’t cave in, though. She had a plan.

It’s the weekend after William’s birthday and he doesn’t know they’re going to a shelter to adopt a pet. She called the shelter a few days ago and settled everything with them.  All he has to do now is choose one  (and only one).

She is glad that William never really asks questions. He just follows her directions and drives them to the shelter without knowing.   
When he parks the car, he realizes where they are and turns to Noora. He seems really surprised, « What are we doing there ? » he says.  
« Well, it was your birthday on Wednesday.  You’re 22 now. I think you’re mature enough now to take care of a pet. » she laughs. « Kidding. I know you would like a pet, so it’s my birthday gift to you. We’ll just look at the animals the shelter has and we’ll get one. »  
William smiles « Really ? » and takes her hand in his.  
« Yeah. We’ll get one, just one » she explains. He nods.  
« But you… don’t want a pet » he says. « I don’t want to pressure you or anything »  
«  I wouldn’t have arranged this if I didn’t want to. Let’s go »   
William is like a child when they arrive at the shelter. He cannot stop smiling.   
« A cat or a dog ? » she asks him when he kisses her cheek.   
« You choose, » he says.  
« No, it’s your birthday present. You have to pick one, not me. »   
He stops walking and turns his body to face her. « I want you to pick one animal, may it be a cat or a dog, that inspires you trust and love. We live together, in a relatively small apartment, you have to be comfortable sharing your space with a kitty or a pup. It will be yours too. I will fall in love with every animal that I see there so, you choose » he replies and then kisses her.   
« We’ll choose together, then. »   
When they enter the shelter, someone shows them where to go. They can just walk around and choose one of the animals to take home with them.    
Soon, they’re surrounded by a lot of cats. An employee tells them about their personalities and backgrounds.   
Noora is happy to see William smiling. They sit down to pet cats for a while. Those fluffy balls seem really happy but she can see how they need affection. To be honest, she’s glad to give one of them a home.   
There’s a cat that is sleeping on a chair. When Noora bents down to pet her, she doesn’t even move. She laughs and tells William « I found Linn!»   
He points to a hairy white cat that is just jumping around, probably trying to catch a fly. « That’s Eskild, look! ». If Eskild wasn’t about to move to the other side of Norway, they probably would give him Princess. That fucker is abandoning them because he found love in  Vadsø. (With Eskild in fucking Vadsø and Linn going to India, they probably need a pet to entertain them. The new apartment is too quiet, they are not used to silence.)   
A tiny cat hops on William’s lap and meows to get his attention. « Noora, this is you as a cat. »  
She comes closer and furrows her eyebrows « why? »   
« Look at her: tiny, cute, she sat on my lap to get my attention to herself only. She has blue eyes and a white coat. That’s you. » he says with a pleased smile on his lips.   
« I’m not tiny. But okay. » she says, trying to hide her smile. he’s not entirely wrong, but.   
After that, they go to the dog side of the shelter. They read the information given on every dog. Those stories are heartbreaking. They spend time with each one of them.  
Noora spots a black Great Dane, who seems to totally own the place and says « Hey, look. It’s you ». Someone tells them that his name is Will and that even if he doesn’t seem like that, he’s actually very affectionate and goofy.   
Noora laughs and tells him « that’s totally you, oh god. »  
There is a really tiny chihuahua that is running in their direction, stops himself in front of   William and barks.   
« Oh, great, a little Noora » William says to the dog.  
« Ew, it’s a chihuahua William? »  
« yeah. inoffensive but angry at me, that was you a few years ago. » he chuckles. He bows down to the little dog and tells him. « She fell in love with me, by the way, so be careful! » but then the dog runs in the other direction. William looks at Noora and tells her « See? You did that too » and Noora can’t help but laugh with him.

Noora asks one employee which one among all of them, has a really hard time there. The employee points to the building and says « honestly, every animal here needs a home. The ones you see in the building are usually the ones that need calm, you know? They were not raised with a lot of animals, but honestly, at the moment we don’t have emergency cases, so just pick one and we will be over the moon for him or her. »

They go to the building, where there are dogs and cats together. Someone is already there. « in the building we don’t separate them, we don’t have enough rooms. And we have cases like them, Bonnie and Clyde, who were raised together so we can’t separate them too often »

Bonnie is a cute cat with long grey and white hairs. Noora comes closer to her and when she starts petting her, she immediately purrs.   
« Bonnie is a very independent cat, but she loves a good cuddle once in a while. She clearly is the boss though. » the woman says.

Next to Bonnie, there is Clyde. A black and white Jack Russell Terrier. William finds a toy and plays with him. « They’re so cute Noora » he tells her. She nods.  
« Clyde is a very clever dog, like all Jacks, he’s quite cuddly, he loves to play outside but he loves to stay inside too. He’s energetic so he needs to be able to run. He has a huge soft spot for Bonnie, though. He’s very protective of her. They arrived a few months ago because their owner didn’t want to take care of them. He bought them and then got bored, so the neighbors called us. » The woman adds. They both nod.

« Would a little garden be enough for Clyde? » Noora says. William raises his head and looks at her, confused.   
« Well, if you go on long walks a few times a week, then yes. But you have to always keep an eye on him and fence your garden in. If you have enough time to really take care of him, I wouldn’t say it’s a problem. but, just so you know, we won’t let one go without the other. »

« I understood, yeah. We’ll take them. » She says and smiles, watching William’s face.   
« What? »   
« You don’t want them ? » she says.   
« You said one pet, not two. »   
« I said one pet for your birthday, I never said that I couldn’t get one for my birthday, too. »   
« Wow ». She never ceases to amaze him, it’s unreal.


	9. William & Eskild + "I can't believe you talked me into this"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskild needs a fake boyfriend.

When they arrive at the club, Eskild takes William’s hand and smiles. William laughs.   
« Eskild, man, this is not going to work » he tells him.  
« Oh come on, William. It’s just one hour or two. I don’t ask you to suck my dick. » Eskild replies, rolling his eyes.  
« I can’t help but laugh, I’m sorry. » he says.   
« Please, W. » Eskild whispers.   
« I can’t believe you talked me into this » he laughs harder.  
They arrive at the bar and Eskild orders two cosmos.  
« You’re a walking cliché. » William says.   
« Yup. I’m proud of it. And you’re my fake boyfriend for the night so you get one too.»  
« Whatever » William sighs.   
« When Alexander comes by, you’ll try to look in love with me, right. »   
« I’ll try. I can’t promise you anything though »   
« Come on, I told you, being in love with a guy is exactly the same as being in love with a girl. Relax »  
« Eskild, the problem is not that you’re a boy. It’s just… we’re friends. I don’t pretend to be in love with my friends every weekend. It’s awkward, okay »   
« I’ve got Noora’s permission to kiss you » Eskild replies, doing a victory dance.   
« You don’t have mine, by the way, » William sighs.   
« I will. You just wait. I’m irresistible »  
He rolls his eyes. « So what do we do now? » he asks.  
« Well, we just wait for Alexander to show up. »   
William takes a huge sip of his Cosmo.   
« I can’t believe you talked me into this. » he says, shaking his head.  
« You already said that, approximatively a million times. You accepted because you love me, William.»   
« You know your little plan could just _not_ work, right? »  
« It will. It’s the perfect plan. He will get jealous and fall in love with me »   
« if you say so » He replies, totally unconvinced.  
Eskild scans the almost empty club to find his « soon-to-be boyfriend » while William texts Noora.  
« You have your Noora smile on » Eskild says. « Keep it when he arrives » Eskild tells William with his hand on his shoulder.  
« Okay, I’ll try » William replies, without looking up his phone.  
« We probably should rehearse in case we have to kiss » Eskild tells him and comes closer to him.  
« No, we’re not rehearsing anything Eskild. » William says. stopping Eskild with his hand.  
« Come on, William. It has to be natural. It is slightly different to kiss a boy than a girl. You can’t act surprised in front of other people if we kiss »  
« It’s not different, man. » William chuckles and brings his attention to his screen.  
« How would you even know? » Eskild says, surprised.  
« I’ve kissed boys before, you know. I promise you I won’t act surprised because you’re a boy, Eskild. It’s awkward because we’re friends, but that’s it. »  
« YOU HAVE KISSED BOYS ???? WILLIAM? » Eskild shouts.  
« Say it louder, Alexander didn’t hear you, » he says, laughing. « Yeah. I have, as a joke, mostly, but yeah, » he adds.   
« Did you like it? » Eskild whispers, obviously curious.  
« I was completely drunk. With the boys, we used to play games on our bus and yeah, there were stupid dares like kissing each other involved. »   
« the Riot club wasn’t as straight as I thought then, interesting »  
« Two of the boys were dating, so no. »  
« What? Who? »  
« Sorry, I can’t tell you. They’re not out. They broke up anyway. »  
Eskild can’t investigate further because he’s interrupted by a young man.  
William thinks it’s Eskild awaited friend but apparently, he’s not. For the next fifteen minutes, he actually witnesses his fake boyfriend flirting with another man. He orders another Cosmo.   
The boy disappears and they wait a bit more before Alexander actually shows up. When he arrives, William comes closer to him. Eskild slides his hand on William’s waist and William has a hard time suppressing his laugh.   
Eskild introduces him as his boyfriend and the boy doesn’t seem fazed.  
They sit at a table near the bar and William lets Eskild and Alexander talk.   
He tries to texts Noora discreetly and smiles a bit foolishly at Eskild from time to time.  
When the boy from before, Ben, comes closer and see them sitting close and holding hands, he looks surprised. He sits down next to them and says « If I had known you two were together, I wouldn’t have… »   
William smiles awkwardly. But then Eskild winks at Ben and lets go of William’s hand.   
Confused, William looks at Eskild but Eskild is looking at Ben and William decides to let it go.   
After a while, Alexander goes to the bar. Eskild comes closer to William and whispers in his ear « He’s boring. Do you mind if I go on the dance floor with Ben? »   
He doesn’t even have time to answer, Eskild is already on the dance floor with Ben. He’s left alone with Alexander, who comes back with Cosmos. They awkwardly try to have a discussion but Alexander quickly excuses himself when he’s done with his drink.  
William tries to find Eskild in the crowd and finally finds him next to the toilets, making out with Ben, obviously. He gives a little cough to let his presence known. Eskild sighs and looks at him.  
« Yes, William? Why are you interrupting us? »   
« Hm… just wanted to let you know, I’m going back home. I was wondering if you wanted to come back with me but obviously… So, good night, man. Have fun » he winks.  
« You’re a great boyfriend Will! Love you »  
William flips him off.


	10. Noora & Chris + "YOU DID WHAT?!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora needs Chris's help.

##  **Noora & Penetrator-Chris   
** **43 “YOU DID WHAT ?!”**

Chris is at the library, trying to study when Noora calls him.

« You did what?! » he says a little bit too loud. Everybody suddenly looks at him and he leaves the library. « Wait a minute »

« Ok, Noora. I’m listening »  
« I broke William’s aquarium.» she says.  
« YOU DID WHAT ?! » he repeats.  
« Oi, Chris. You heard me. Now help me »  
« His aquarium is broken, like broken broken? »  
« Yeah. Come on Chris, help me » he can picture her rolling her eyes even remotely.  
« Your best option is to literally flee the country, Noora » he says, amused.  
« It’s… not funny » she replies.   
and, yeah. Right.  
« Oops! Sorry. Did you save his goldfishes or nah? »  
« Yeah, of course, I did.  They’re safe in the box he has to clean the aquarium but they can’t stay there. »  
« So you have to buy another aquarium » he says.  
« So, you need to drive me to the store now so I can buy a new aquarium. » she says, probably smiling.  
« I’m studying. Can’t you call Eskild or Chris? »  
« No. Eskild is working and Chris is busy with her new man »   
« Chris has a boyfriend and nobody told me? » He replies.  
« Apparently. But, Chris, focus! This is an Emergency. »  
« Can’t you wait until William comes home? »   
« No, no. He’s in Stavanger for the week, remember? They won’t survive if we wait. We have approximatively 3 hours and I’m generous. I’ve covered your ass enough times, come on. Please? »   
And okay, he’s pretty sure she’s got her « Puss in boots » face right now. She also got a point. She really is helpful sometimes when he doesn’t want William to know something. She also distracts William when they play Fifa to help him win. He can postpone his study session to help her save William’s beloved goldfishes.   
His sudden passion for goldfishes was a surprise to both of them. He arrived one day with a big aquarium full of fishes and installed it in the flat. Even Eskild was surprised. William just shrugged and said that he had saved them. Apparently, some random guy he met on campus bought them but it became too expensive for him to take care of them. So William drove to his apartment and « adopted » them.   
William is very serious about those goldfishes which just makes Noora and Chris tease him more.   
(One day, they hosted a party and Noora invited Mari. When she saw the aquarium, she said to William « oh, you remember how Amalie loved to just sit and watch her goldfishes? » and well, it made more sense.)

« Okay, Noora. I’m coming. Be ready in 20 minutes»  
« Thank you »  
« You owe me one, though. »  
« Whatever you say, Christoffer. »

When he arrives in front of her door, she’s already waiting.

« Hi, » he says. « What the fuck did you do to break that huge aquarium, young lady? »  
« Hello, Chris. I don’t know, I was vacuuming the flat and I don’t know how but the power cord hit the aquarium and made it fall. »  
« Every fish is safe? »  
« Yup. »  
« Did you tell your boyfriend? » He said, laughing.  
« What? Absolutely not. He wouldn’t leave us alone. He’ll figure it out when he comes back. »   
« okay. »

They are truly horrified at the price they have to pay to replace the aquarium but they don’t have a choice.

When they arrive back at the apartment, Chris helps her carry the new aquarium up. Seeing Noora fluttering eyelashes with a huge smile, he can’t leave her and ends up setting the whole thing up with her. (She prepares his favorite dish for dinner.)  
« Noora, I used to tease William for how whipped he was, you know, because you can make him do whatever you want. But, like… I get it now, I think. You have a persuasion superpower, that’s your secret. I wanted to study today and here I am.  »  
« You just love me because I distract William when you’re playing Fifa, Christoffer.  I know it’s your only chance to win. »    
« Oi, Noora! » he says, throwing his towel at her.   
« Okay, for real, Chris. Thank you very much. You’re just a great friend, to both William and I. » she smiles. « Thank you so much, you saved me. You probably didn’t want to study that much, though. » she winks.  
Chris just smiles. His Economics books are far less entertaining than Noora, he can’t deny that.


	11. Noora/William + jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noora loves Channing Tatum, William does not.

##  **Noora & William   
** **5 - “Wait a minute. Are you jealous ?”**

Every Wednesday is movie night at the flat. Usually, Eskild, Linn Noora, and William stay the four of them, but sometimes they invite their friends. (Well, William and Noora invite their friends, mostly.)  
Tonight, they’re surrounded by Eva, Chris, Vilde, Isak, Jonas, Sana, and Yousef.   
William bought pizzas and drinks for everyone. It’s not really a party, but William always treats their get-together as such.

« We decided to have a Channing Tatum Marathon! » Noora says cheerfully when she enters the kitchen. « We’ll start with Step up, then Dear John and The Vow. If we’re not too tired afterward, we’ll watch the Magic Mike movies. It’s gonna be fun. »  
Without looking at her, he says « Great. »   
She kisses him on the cheek. « Do you need help, love? »  
« No it’s okay. » he replies.   
« I’m gonna install everything then! Youhou. »

Chris arrives in the kitchen. « Wow, bro. Noora really loves Channing Tatum’s acting. It’s funny, I didn’t — »  
William just glares at him.   
« Okay, not funny then. The last time I remember seeing her being so cheerful, it was when we went to Bieber’s concert. »   
« Trust me, I know.» he says.  
« Oh, okay » Chris laughs.

Then Isak and Jonas enter the kitchen, laughing. They greet Chris and William.   
« I didn’t know Noora was a Tatum fan. I totally understand though, he’s so hot! » Isak says laughing.    
« I would drop the topic if I were you » interrupts Chris. « It’s a sensitive topic for this young man »  
William just glares at Chris once more.  
« Oh, you’re like.. jealous? of an actor? »  
William looks at Isak and says « I mean — »   
« Isak, you can’t say anything. You get jealous when Even looks at a picture of a model while he’s reading a magazine » Jonas says.   
Isak just nods because he can’t deny.  
« I’ve got weed if you want bro. if getting high helps you seeing Noora going into raptures about someone else » Jonas adds.   
William smiles. « Okay. You can take the drinks to the living room if you want.»  
When the three boys disappear, it’s Yousef and Sana’s turn to enter the kitchen.   
« Hi Sana! » he says. « Cool to see you there, man. »  
« Hello, William. » Sana replies.  
« You too. » Yousef says. « You’re ready for a Tatum marathon ?»  
William sighs. « No choice »  
« Well, at least he’s really handsome. And hot. » Sana declares.  
« What? » Yousef replies, taken aback.  
« Channing Tatum is very hot. He’s extremely attractive. Charming. Sexy. » She answers.   
Yousef’s eyes widen. « Wow, okay. Didn’t know you were a fan. » he says.  
« I’m not, the movies are shit. You can make a little effort when you’re looking at Channing Tatum, though ». It’s kind of obvious she’s just making fun of Yousef at this point. She leaves the kitchen with one pizza.  
« Don’t worry Yousef, I understand. » William tells him. « My girlfriend is worse than yours » and then he laughs because Yousef is still frozen right there, shocked by Sana’s words.  

They start watching Step up, as Noora said. Sana is sitting in an armchair, Yousef next to her. Eva is sitting on the floor, in front of the TV, next to Noora and Vilde. William, Jonas, Isak, Even and Chris are on the couch. Eskild and Linn brought chairs from the kitchen.

The six girls can’t stop talking about Channing Tatum, apparently.  
« he’s so strong. »  
« Look at him dancing. »  
« awwww he’s too cute »   
« sexy »  
« handsome! »  
« look at his abs! » and so on, and on and on… They can’t shut up.

To be honest, William doesn’t really watch the movie. He watches Noora reacting to the movie. her little smiles, her little « awwww » are quite cute.   
He loves seeing her this happy, surrounded by her friends, even though he admits feeling a little bit jealous. He obviously knows that her crush is totally inoffensive and that she doesn’t even know he doesn’t like when she’s gushing about an actor (or Justin Bieber).   
She still has a crush on someone else. His jealousy is under control so everything is fine.  
Until it isn’t.  
« Honestly, I would let him do whatever he wants to do with me. aaaah. Too hot. » Noora laughs. And he knows that she doesn’t mean it. He knows that it’s just a way of speaking. He knows she’s joking with her friends. But, still. He looks at Jonas and whispers « kitchen, now.»   
Isak, Jonas, Chris and even Yousef follow him in the kitchen. Jonas lights his joint.  
William opens the window.  
« They’re fangirling hard » Isak says. « Next time, we’ll split up into two groups and we’ll watch something at mine »   
They nod.  
« I’ve never seen Sana be this captivated by a fucking movie. Even when she watches our youtube videos she isn’t that attentive. » Yousef sighs. The other boys laugh.  
« You don’t mind if we smoke right? » Chris asks Yousef.  
« No, go ahead. if it helps you deal with those chicks. »   
« Maybe they’re doing it on purpose » suggests Jonas. « They wanted to shoo us »   
« It worked » replies Chris.  
« I think they’re just in love with him » William says, laughing.   
« Does this Channing guy have something special, Isak? » Jonas asks.   
« He’s fit but you don’t need to be attracted to boys to notice, _Jonas_ » Isak replies.

The boys stay in the kitchen for a while, speaking about everything and nothing.   
At first, they spent time together mostly because of the girls, but nowadays, they consider themselves friends and hang out without the girls quite often. (It’s still a bit awkward between Jonas and Chris but they are getting along just fine because they blacklisted Eva from their conversations.)

Noora comes to the kitchen, looking for drinks. She stops in front of William. « You’re smoking Weed? » she says, with an accusing tone.  
« Yeah. » he replies.   
« W-w why ? » she asks, dumbfounded.  
« Why not? »   
« wow, weed doesn’t really make you smarter. »   
« as if a Channing Tatum marathon would make you smarter » William laughs.  
« Whatever. I’m not talking to you while you’re high » she says.  
« Go back to your handsome, sexy, dancer, Noora. He seems charming. » he shouts as she’s leaving the kitchen.   
She stops walking, turns to him and freezes. « Wait a minute. Are you jealous? »      
« yup. » he says after a few seconds. He sees Yousef gesturing to the other boys to leave the kitchen.  
« That’s ridiculous, William.» she says, shaking her head.  
« I know. I’ve never said it wasn’t. »  
« It’s an actor, W »  
« I know. Jealousy is never logical. I know I’m not being rational. I’m sorry I overreacted, you can go back to the living room.»  he smiles.  
She comes closer, « You’re almost cute when you’re jealous ». She touches his hair, smiling.  « But I hate weed. » she adds. He nods.  
She hugs him. « Why would you even be jealous of an actor? »  
« I told you, it’s not rational. »   
« Yeah, I get it but why? »  
« I don’t know, hearing you say he’s hot, charming and all of that is just a bit.. difficult. It’s not a big deal, though. I promise. »  
Sana comes to the kitchen and says « Noora, can we start The vow or not? William, the boys are playing Fifa in your room, if you want to go»  
« Go ahead, love. » William tells Noora. « Thanks, Sana ».

Stopping by the living room, he invites Eskild to join them, who refuses because he wants to cry his eyes out.   
« Okay. Linn? » he replies.   
« why not » she says, standing up.

« William is jealous of Channing Tatum. Can you believe? » she laughs.  
« Well, did you hear yourself? » Eskild tells her.   
« Yeah » Eva adds. « There’s no way he would sit there with you drooling over Channing without feeling jealous » she laughs.  
Noora is confused. « It’s an actor, though. »   
Sana glares at her. « Next time, we’re watching a movie with Scarlett Johansson, we’ll see if you’re so chill when your boy say that her body is perfect. » (Sana’s got a point.)  
« But, it’s like a fantasy or whatever. I don’t know. I didn’t think he could be jealous of someone I don’t even know. We were joking. »  
« He doesn’t know that, though » Eva says.   
« I remember that one time, when I was with Magnus, we were watching a movie and I did the same thing. I kept saying that the actor was hot and so on. He confessed that it made him  feel a bit uncomfortable because he didn’t know I felt the same about him.» Vilde says, quietly. She doesn’t mention Magnus often, but when she does it’s always with a smile.

Noora starts the movie again. She takes her phone and texts William.  
«  Nobody compares to you ❤️  »


	12. N/W prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There is a new guy in Nissen who sets his eyes on Noora. Noora is still living in her totally and happily in love with William bubble and doesn't even understand the guy is interested in her and tries to get to know her. She is friendly with him when she rarely talks with him and that's all. They are at the party which William and Chris also attend and the new guy is about to make his move when he sees N&W kissing. He goes to face William determined to defend Noora's honour, because he doesn't know N has a boyfriend. Noora is confused because she doesn't even know the guys name. Drama occurs after that, but not too serious jealousy between N&W and it's P-Chris who saves the day.

This start of school year is the first time Noora doesn’t really want to go back because after two full months being attached at the hips with William, going back to Nissen doesn’t seem thrilling, even though she is happy to spend a bit more time with her friends. This year, she has accepted to help an Erasmus student from Spain. At first, she was a bit reluctant because she didn’t really want to, but her teacher insisted and she caved in.

Alvaro is nice. He comes from Barcelona, a city Noora never visited. He seems a bit lost in Oslo. After the first school tour, he asks for her number so he can contact her easily if he needs advice. Noora gives it to him with a smile.

After that, he greets her every time he sees her in the hallways and asks her a few tips via texts. Alvaro is very affectionate, like a lot of Spanish boys. She lived in Madrid, she knows how Spanish guys are.

That is why, when he touches her back in the common room, she doesn’t really flinch. Eva side-eyes her but she brushes her off and says hello to Alvaro.

“I wanted to talk to you, Noora. This Friday, there is a huge party organized and….”  he tells her.  
“Oh yeah, I know. We’ll probably be there. You’re going?” she interrupts him.  
“Yeah, if you are going, I’ll probably go”  
“Great, it’s …” she doesn’t really what to tell him so she stops. “It’s gonna be a great party, I’m happy you’re going. I’ll see you there” she finally says.  
“I’ll buy you a drink. It’s a date” he replies, smiling. He winks and disappears.  
“He was flirting Noora,” Eva says, gathering her stuff for the next class.    
“What? No. He’s just … Spanish”  
“Keep telling yourself that! I’m off to class. See you soon” she replies before leaving the common room.  
Noora would definitely know if someone was flirting with her. Plus, she isn’t really friendly with .… what is his name again?

****  
Noora is … drunk. It doesn’t happen a lot but sometimes she gets in some mood and wants to drink and as she definitely is a lightweight, it doesn’t take much for her to feel tipsy. Today, she arrived with the girls and took a Vodka shot. She knew that William would be there in no time and she trusted Eva and Sana to keep her out of trouble in the meantime.  
When William arrives, he slides his arm around her waist and kisses her cheek. “Hey” he whispers. She giggles and turns over to kiss him.  
“Whoa, Noora, are you drunk?”  
Noora touches his lips with her finger and widens her eyes, “tipsy” she corrects him.  
“How many shots did you drink?”  
“A few but it’s okay, William. You’re here to keep me out of trouble. You’re gonna protect me” she whispers. William puts his hand on her waist and nods. “of course, Noora”

Even when she gets reckless like that, she still drinks responsibly so she doesn’t black out, but her mind is blurry and she can’t really think straight.    
This day, she makes the mistake to follow Eva and Chris a bit too much.  
She sits down on a couch. She doesn’t even see Alvaro behind her.  
Alvaro is heading towards her when William finds her and kneels down in front of her.  
“Hey Princess, come on, I’m taking you home,” he tells her. Noora sits up a bit and pulls him closer to her.  
“Kiss me” and so he does. He sits down next to her and kisses her, his hands cupping her jaw.  
“Come on, Noora. Let’s head home, okay?”  
“No. I don’t want,” she says loudly. she leans in and whispers “I want to kiss you here”  
He gives her another kiss, the alcohol in his veins not letting him have self-control.  
“Noora, come on. Come home with me”  
“No!”  
“Noora, please”. William stands up and offers her his hand. “Come on, Darling. I’ll get you home”  
“She told you no” a voice behind him suddenly speaks up. William turns over and raises his eyebrows.  
“and you are?”  
“Her … date.” he hesitates.  
“Her date, yeah sure. Come on Noo.” William says, turning his attention back to his girl.  
“She invited me here,” Alvaro says. “I won’t let you take her home. You already have taken advantage of her enough”  
William sighs loudly. He turns over again.  
“How so?”  
“You kissed her”  
William starts to reply when he feels Noora hands on his forearm so he turns to her. “Oh hey, is there a problem?” she says, smiling to William.  
“Do you know that guy, babe?”  
“uuuh, maybe?” she tries to think but thinking is too hard. “What is his name?”  
“Hmm. Noora, I’m Alvaro? The Spanish guy you’re helping? You invited me here. We’re on a date”  
Noora widens her eyes. “Oh. Yeah. You were flirting?” she laughs.  
“We’ve been texting since the first day of school” Alvaro seems confused.  
“Oops!” Noora giggles.  
“I can get you home, Noora, if you want,” Alvaro asks her, getting closer.  
William stops him with his hand and clenches his fist to calm himself down.  
“If someone gets Noora home, it’s me. Step back, okay?”  
“She told you that she didn’t want to go home with you, man,” Alvaro says, looking at William.  
“And you think she will go home with you” William mumbles.  
“I’ve been flirting with her for weeks. She said she was happy to spend time with me here, so yeah, I actually do. I think that she’s interested”

 _Violence doesn’t solve a thing. Violence doesn’t solve a thing. Violence doesn’t solve a thing. Violence doesn’t solve a thing. Violence doesn’t solve a thing. Violence doesn’t solve a thing. Violence doesn’t solve a thing._  
William has to remind himself that Noora wouldn’t appreciate him punching a guy because he’s jealous.

William chooses to ignore the guy because he knows it won’t end well and focuses on his girlfriend. He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and smiles at her.  
“She’s drunk. Don’t touch her”  
“Noora is my girlfriend, man. So, back the fuck off.”  
“Noora never said anything about a boyfriend”  
William looks at him and chuckles.

“Noora doesn’t need to tell you she has one. William and Noora have been together for … years.” Chris speaks up, leaving the break purposefully out. He appears beside William. “Everybody at Nissen knows that she’s William’s girlfriend.”

When William hears Alvaro saying “She doesn’t really act like she’s taken if you catch my drift” he sees red, but before he can move to punch that bastard Chris puts his hand on his shoulder to stop him.  
“From what I heard, man, she is so in love and happy with William that she actually lives in a bubble and didn’t even realize that you were interested,” Chris tells Alvaro. “So, listen to him and back off, dude”

“Oh yeah, I’m in love with you William, did you know that?” Noora shouts, throwing herself into his arms. “So, so in love. ‘I wanna marry this guy’ kind of love. ‘I wanna go home and fuck him’ kind of love too” she smiles.  
Chris bursts out laughing. Nobody sees Alvaro leaving.  
“Yeah, I know Noora. I love you too. So, how about we head home, honey?” he replies, sliding one of his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him.  
“No!”


	13. Noora opens up (N/W)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: W does something unexpected and really nice which surprises their friends and makes Noora very happy. This leads N to open up about their relationship to the girls for the first time.

“We can go back to mine if you want, girls. William isn’t there, he left this morning”  
“Oh, where he is going?” Chris asks.   
“He went to Amsterdam with Chris” Noora replies, putting her coat on.

Their apartment is just around the corner of ‘The Kollektivet’. They lived there for a few months but decided quickly that it would be better for everyone involved if they got their own place.

It’s a two rooms apartment in a small building. It is tiny but it’s theirs so it’s great. They have a living room (or more like a study room) with a tiny kitchen corner, a bedroom with a dressing and the tiniest bathroom they have ever seen. Noora fell in love with it the moment she stepped in the apartment. The small balcony was just a plus.

It’s not the first time the girls come over - far from it - but when they arrive, they’re a bit taken aback by how clean it is. The thing is, Noora is surprised too.   
Noora hangs her coat, takes her shoes off and looks at the living room, confused. She sees the flowers on the kitchen counter, and it clicks. “Oh!” she lets out.  
She goes to the kitchen counter and smells the flowers with a smile on her face. It’s a huge bouquet of camellias.   
Of course, the girls all followed her steps.   
“There’s a card” Vilde points out. “Signed by William” she adds.   
“No shit, Sherlock!” Sana laughs.  
Noora takes the card from Vilde’s hands because she doesn’t really want her friends to know what William has written. She doesn’t really know why, but she doesn’t really talk about him to her friends. Obviously, as they’re living together and have been together for a few months (or years, depending on how you want to count), sometimes William comes up naturally in their discussions and the girls have definitely seen the two of them being affectionate with each other. However, apart from ‘I have a boyfriend and it’s William’ she can admit that her friends do not know much about their relationship. Noora doesn’t see why she would disclose that.

> _“Noora,_  
>  I know you’re stressed out by your upcoming exams, and I’m sorry I can’t be there this weekend. Chris would definitely kill me if I bail on him, though, so I’m boarding that plane.   
> The fridge is stocked up so that you can study in peace. There are homemade lasagna in the fridge that you just have to reheat if you’re too behind to cook. I made you a batch of cookies too.   
> I tried to clean the apartment before heading to the airport, I know you study better in a tidy and clean space but I didn’t have time to clean the bathroom. Sorry!   
> I hope you’ll like the flowers :)  
> I miss you already  
> I love you.  
> William” 

“Well, if you are hungry, William left lasagna and cookies before leaving” Noora bites her lips, trying to suppress the smile on her lips.

“That’s sweet,” Eva says. Sana smiles in agreement.  
Noora is taking glasses from the cupboard when Vilde speaks. “Don’t you find it suspicious, though?” She stops what she’s doing and turns over.   
“Suspicious?”  
“Your man goes to Amsterdam with his very single best friend for a weekend and he does all of this before leaving for no reason? Don’t you think he has something to be forgiven for?”  
“Vilde!” Sana scolds.   
“What? it’s true!”    
Noora laughs. “Oh, you think that he went to Amsterdam to cheat on me? Yeah, no. I’m not worried, at all.” She resumes preparing drinks for her guests.  
“You don’t even seem that surprised” Chris notices.  
“I’m not,” she says. “I mean… it’s not that unusual, so.”   
“So, what you’re saying is that William cleans up, prepares food and buys you flowers regularly and you don’t find it suspicious?” Vilde says, sitting down on the sofa. Noora rolls her eyes.  
“Vilde, do you really think that William would live here, in a tiny apartment in Oslo, studying his ass off in law school and working at the library on his spare time when he could call his dad and say ‘hey dad, I’m going back to London, give me some cash’, only to cheat on me?”  
As Vilde doesn’t react, Noora continues. “William is a really attentive boyfriend. He didn’t do all of that for no reason. He did that because he knows that I’m stressed because of school and that when I’m stressed, if everything is not in order, I psych myself out really quickly. So he prepared food so I can eat healthily, cleaned up so I don’t fret, and bought flowers because he loves me” she feels herself blushing.  
“What did you say about his dad? Is him being in Oslo a problem?” Sana asks.  
Noora sighs. “His dad cut him off when he chose to stay here, with me. He gave him an ultimatum. It was me or his money”   
“And he chose you” Chris states. “Wow.”  
“Well, I’m sure the London life wasn’t as appealing as he had thought, but yeah”   
“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
“I don’t know, I mean, I thought us living here was a bit self-explanatory” Noora shrugs.    
“I know some things about you two because of Chris, but it’s true that William is like, your secret” Eva points out.  
“My secret?” Noora laughs. “I don’t keep him away from you”  
“No, but you don’t talk about him or your relationship” Sana explains.  
Noora smiles “And what do you want to know?”  
“I don’t know”  
“I won’t talk about our intimate life, like… ever. That will never be a thing” Noora looks at Vilde, who is known to disclose a lot of information that Noora consider private. “But, if you wanna know something, just ask” she chuckles.   
“Why are you so sure William wouldn’t cheat on you?” Vilde asks.  
“Vilde! Come on, girl. Drop it!” Sana scolds, rolling her eyes at her.  
Noora chuckles. “Because… he loves me. I don’t know, girls. I just know it.”  
Her friends nod.  
“I always wondered something but it’s kind of sex-related, so…” Eva plays with her lips. “If you don’t want to answer, that’s fine. Why did you trust him?”  
Noora sets her glass on the table. “Oh. hmm… Before what happened with his brother, our relationship was very… how can I say that… physical? but not in a sexual manner. William was very clear that he wanted me but we just kissed. I realized pretty soon that I was in love with him but by the time I admitted it to myself, everything went down. After that, I realized that William never lied to me. He didn’t want me to know his brother, and I realized also that… the morning Niko showed up in the apartment, William acted like a jerk because he was actually afraid of his brother. William tried to be here for me when I was completely freaking out. He didn’t even know what was wrong but he didn’t leave my side. Okay, I don’t really know how to explain. I realized that he cared about me for real and that …. was sexy, I guess” Noora laughs nervously. “I think that I just understood that he never gave me a reason not to trust him. Every suspicion I had, it was because of everyone but me. So I decided to listen to me for once and here we are”  
“Did you ever regret it?”   
“No. Never. Of course, we went through some hard times, and we will probably go through hard times in the future, but I could never regret it.”  
“Well… We might not get great details but we know for sure that Noora is having good sex!” Chris declares, bursting out laughing.


	14. N/W 5 times + 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 5 times when someone interrupted Noora&William and one time no one did. Can happen in past, present and/or future. However you want.  
> Warning: this is just sex, explicit.

1.  
She wants to have sex with William. She has known this for quite some time, even before the whole Niko situation. Now that William is back in her life, now that there are no more secrets between them, she knows she’s more than ready. She wants to, she needs to. She had dreams about it, so even her unconscious knows that she is ready to take the next step. Even Eskild mentioned it. The only person who has yet to pick up the signs is William. He seems oblivious. They kiss, they share a bed and Noora tries to make him understand that yes, she wants to have sex with him. She knows that it contradicts what she told him before, that she should tell him with actual words that she changed her mind and that it is okay, but she is a bit shy. “Hello William, I know I’ve said otherwise but I want to get laid” doesn’t seem really a great romantic way to tell him how she feels. She wants it to feel natural. She doesn’t really want to ask for sex but she’ll send a text if she needs to.   
Outside of the police station, William said he wanted a party, so they organise a party. William has hosted enough parties in his apartment to have everything needed. They told people to be here around 19.30 so they have approximatively one hour and a half.    
Noora grabs his hand and sits down on the bed. He sits down next to her and touches her tights. She can see hope in his eyes and it makes her bite her lips. He kisses her neck chastely and she touches his skin under his shirt. She climbs on top of him, giggling and she notices that something shifted. She’s almost sure that William finally understood that it was okay, that she wanted to go further. He tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and smiles. She’s about to say “I want you” when his phone beeps. He looks at her apologetically and reads the text he received. “It’s Sara,” he says. “the Pepsi Max are a bit early, they’ll be here in 20 minutes”   
Great. She nods. He moves a bit to let Noora climbs off him and kisses her cheek. “I’ll let you change here. I’ll change when you’ve finished” he tells her. She smiles but doesn’t let go of his hand.  
“No. Stay here. We can change together” she replies, blushing a bit. For a few seconds, she daydreams about him throwing her on the bed, kissing her and undressing her but William just nods. He looks at her intensively and she wonders if he isn’t thinking about it too.   
When they finish getting dressed, they still have ten minutes left. They make out on the couch and Noora decides that she is going to send him a text because this situation cannot go on any longer. She needs to get laid.

2.  
Despite what Eskild says, Noora and William do not fuck every chance they get. That is mostly due to the fact that the world seems to be against them engaging in any sexual activity.    
The thing is that it is hard to find time to be alone when you’re living with two other roommates. Noora doesn’t like to just go to their room when Eskild and Linn are in the living room. She can’t relax because she knows that Eskild is expecting them to have sex. William doesn’t mind, he hears enough noise coming from his room not to care that Eskild knows what they’re doing but Noora can’t get past it. So when Eskild and Linn are watching something they don’t like, William and Noora stay in their room, cuddling and kissing. they’re great, those moments of intimacy. Noora loves seeing William all hot and bothered even though he knows that there is a stop to all of this, which is frustrating.  
So when Eskild AND Linn are out of the apartment, usually, Noora sends a text to her boyfriend that consists on “DATE NIGHT” and William knows what it means; cancelling every plan he has, going home ASAP and well… getting ‘lucky’.

So when he receives “DATE NIGHT TONIGHT!!!” after two weeks of frustration, William ditches his friends right away and goes home. When he arrives home, Noora is in the kitchen, apparently preparing a great meal. He drops his bag and goes straight to the kitchen. Noora turns over when she hears the door and smiles a bit shyly at him. They’re obviously thinking about the same thing.  
“I made pasta,” she tells him. He nods and kisses her, placing his hands on her face.   
Noora almost loses balance and moves to lean against something. Stuck against the fridge, she breaks the kiss in a giggle and rests her forehead against his. She still has a little self-control. They are not animals, they can eat dinner before having sex, but when she feels his hands on her side playing with the hem of her shirt, she says ‘fuck it’ and kisses William again. She grabs his waist and detaches herself a bit. Still in his embrace, she reaches to the counter and stops the hotplate. William takes advantage of the opportunity to kiss her neck. She shivers. When their eyes meet again, she bites her lips. She feels herself blushing under his gaze so she touches his hair to distract him. He takes a step closer to her so their bodies are touching. She grabs his face with both of her hands and kisses him when he puts his hands on her butt. He lifts her against the fridge, making one or two pictures falling in the process. She wraps his legs around him instinctively and he holds her close to him. She hides her face in his neck and giggles. He walks them like this to their room and let her go when he has closed the door. Her back against the door, she takes his hand and laces their fingers together. She licks her lips. “I’ve missed you” she whispers and he closes the distance between them. The kiss soon becomes heated and they just pull apart to breathe.   
They always take their time. They always build a bubble around them. Noora hears sometimes her friends talking about rushed hook-ups just to release tension and she can picture how it could feel good but every time she is with William, she realizes that it doesn’t work with them because she needs intimacy first and foremost. She needs to feel loved, safe, appreciated and desired by William and he knows this. It is how their relationship works and they’re more than okay with that. Expect when they hear the front door opening and Eskild coming home.    
“Fuck” Noora whispers. She looks at William, who has totally stopped and is looking back at her. She can see the despair in his eyes.   
“I’m sorry” she mouths. They tried a few times having sex when Eskild is still awake and in the living room but Noora is not comfortable with that.   
“Don’t be” he tells her.  
He goes back to the kitchen, prepares two bowls of pasta, takes his laptop in his bag and goes back to their room. He sits on the bed, his back on the headboard, opens his legs so that Noora can sit between them. She leans on him and he wraps his arms around her. He gives her a bowl. Noora finds a movie they’ve never seen on Netflix on his laptop. William kisses her neck. He fondles her skin tenderly. She relaxes under his touch and falls asleep.

3.  
They go on vacation with their friends and choose the tiniest room, a bit secluded from the others. Their room is the only one on the third floor and it’s perfect for them.   
On their second day at the lodge, they leave the ski trails a bit early due to the bad weather. Everyone agrees to take a nap and goes to their respective rooms. Noora grabs her boyfriend’s hand and gives him a challenging look.  She backs him up against the door to kiss him and lets her hand wander a bit on his body. He breaks the kiss. “Shower first Noora” he whispers against her lips and she agrees. If they had their own shower, they would just take it together, but they share the bathroom downstairs with Mari and Chris.   
William goes first. When he’s done, he kisses her hard and wraps his arm around her waist. He almost tells her to forget the shower but she detaches herself. “I’ll be quick”.  
When she comes back, he pulls her down on the bed, making her giggle. He holds her hands above her head. He starts nuzzling her neck and she leans her neck to the side so he has better access. She moans quietly. He puts his legs on each side of her tights and she smiles at him. She moves a bit so that he can pull her shirt up. As she didn’t put her bra back on, she feels a bit exposed so she helps him out of his shirt too. She puts her hand in his hair, massaging the back of his neck while he leans in to kiss her neck again.   
She has her hand on his belt when they hear someone knocking on their door very loudly. William stops immediately and she grabs the first thing she can to cover herself.   
William gets up and goes to the door. Before opening, he checks that Noora is covered up.   
It’s Chris.   
“What do you want, Christoffer?” William scolds. Chris smirks.   
“This is just my revenge for that one time when I was about to hook up with Sara and you two interrupted us,” he says, laughing.   
“What the fuck?!” William yells.   
“That was ages ago, Chris” Noora screams from the bed. “And you were in William’s room”   
“Still! I got my revenge. Have fun” he runs back downstairs quickly before William can catch him.  
“I’m going to kill him,” William says when he sits back on the bed. Noora moves to wrap her arms around his neck from behind. “I’ll help you,” she says, kissing his neck.   
  


4\.   
Having your own apartment at its perks. One of them is having sex whenever you want, wherever you want, as loud as you want.    
Noora can admit that since they moved into their own loft, their sex life is more than great. They don’t have to worry about being interrupted by Eskild or Linn. They’re free to do whatever they want to.   
After class, she goes for a walk in the centre of the city and spots a beautiful set of lingerie and buys it.   
She puts it on when she comes back home. She puts a short skirt and a lace jacket and waits for William to come home. they’re both stressed by their studies and she thinks a night off will be good for both of them.   
When he arrives, William stops in the middle of the living room and looks at her with a smile on his face. She gets up from the couch and comes closer. He hugs her tight and kisses the top of her head. He runs his fingers along her spine. He touches the fabric of her underwear. He takes a step back and looks at her. He kisses her on the lips, deepening the kiss while he helps her out of her jacket, revealing the red bra. He bites his lips and smiles. Running his fingers over her arms, he kisses her neck. She moans and tilts her head. She opens his fly while he gives her a love bite on the junction of her neck. Then he frees her of her bra. “You’re beautiful,” he says. She bites her lips.   
“I’m glad you like it,” she replies. He guides her to the couch and lies her down. She moves to be more comfortable. She watches him getting his clothes off and bites her lip hard. He gets his attention back to her, still in his boxers. He kisses her breasts tenderly while his hands are stroking her side and her tights. She moans, running her fingers through his hair.   
He looks at her and she touches his face and pulls him closer. She kisses him hard, her thumbs stroking his cheeks. They’re both flustered and when they look at each other they smile. She touches his nose and then he kisses her neck again. She pulls him closer to her with her legs. He looks at her again, licking his lips. She runs her fingers through his hair.   
“What do you want?” he whispers. His fingers run down her stomach and are dangerously close to her middle when there’s a knock on the door. They stop. his fingers still on her underwear. They stop breathing as if it would make the person leave. William whispers “They’ll go away” in her ear and she nods. He tries to kiss her jaw tenderly but there is another knock on the door. She turns her head and tells him to go see who it is.   
He gets up and goes to the door.  
“It’s Vilde,” he tells her, a bit taken aback. “Did you invite the girls?”  
Noora shakes her head. She puts her shorts back on.   
“You can open the door, Will”  
“Noora, I’m almost naked. And… Hard. Not sure it’s a great idea”   
“Well, you’re right.” She takes his shirt on the floor and covers herself with it. William disappears into the bedroom and Noora opens the door.  
Vilde is sobbing. From what Noora understands, she has been dumped again. She stays the night because she doesn’t want to go home. When Noora lies down next to William, he’s almost asleep. She cuddles up to him and sighs. “I wanted you,” she tells him.   
“Oh, god. Me too. You have no idea” he replies. He kisses her tenderly on the lips and then trails kisses on her neck. His hands find her underwear quickly. “I could …” he whispers but she puts her finger on his mouth. “Vilde is sleeping on the couch”. William sighs. He nods, kisses her again and holds her close to his body. “Goodnight, I love you”   
“I love you too”

5\.   
When William opens his eyes, he’s a bit surprised by the fact that the sun is shining outside but he’s even more surprised to feel Noora’s mouth on his jaw. He closes his eyes again and lets out a breath. “Good morning” he whispers. He runs his fingers on her arm.  
“Good morning” she replies in a whisper. “We have a little time, do you think we can be quick?” she teases him, putting a leg on each side of his tights to sit on him. He licks his lips and nods. He grabs the hem of her shirt and tries to put it off. She tries to kiss his torso but when she leans down, he grabs her face and pulls her into a kiss. She pulls apart a little, her face still in his hands. “We don’t have time for sweet, love,” she says, winking. “Maybe another time.” She kisses his jaw. “Now. We. need. to. be. quick.”  she alternates each word with a kiss down his stomach.   
He grabs her waist firmly and turns them over with an ease that makes Noora giggle. She’s playing with his boxers to tease him when she moans because the coldness of his fingers on her clit makes her arch her back and forget about what she is doing. William smiles.   
She hides her face in his neck, her arms around him. She holds onto him tight and she feels her orgasm building in her stomach. She is about to free William from his boxers when they hear a noise they know too well.  
“MOOOOOOOOOOM DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD ARE YOU AWAKE? CAN WE HAVE BREAKFAST?”   
Noora pushes William off her. They have approximatively 5 seconds before their three monsters (in situations like this, they are monsters) open their door and climb on the bed. She puts her pyjamas back on, William hides under the cover. They smile.   
When the kids are all settled between them, Noora turns to face William. She mouths a ‘thank you’.    
He laughs and bites his lips. “At least one of us was… close?” he whispers. She moves a bit to kiss his cheek. “You can go make breakfast?” she asks but he shakes his head. “Breakfast will have to wait a bit”   
She giggles. “I love you”  
William replies “I love you too”  
Then there are three other voices screaming “I love you, Daddy, I love you, Mommy”.  

1\.   
It’s five in the morning when they stumble on the bed. Noora takes off her shoes that make her feet hurt and sighs. She gets up and faces William, who’s smiling.  
“What do you want, Noora?” he says. She comes closer and touches his tie.   
“You” she replies.   
“You’re exhausted. We don’t need to” he tells her honestly. “It’s not an obligation” He closes the distance between them and kisses her, his fingers cupping her jaw.   
“Shush” Noora kisses him again. “I’ve some energy spared. This is our wedding night. We have to consummate the marriage. Nobody will dare to interrupt us on our wedding night” she teases him. “But you have to help me getting out this dress first” she laughs.  
He unzips the dress easily and it falls down at her feet.  She unbuttons his shirt with difficulty and they laugh. William kisses her again. He undresses completely. He whispers “You’re beautiful” against her lips. He checks her out and grabs her by the waist.  He lifts her feet up and she giggles. She wraps her legs around him. She thinks that he’s going to the bed but he heads to the bathroom and goes directly to the shower. He leans her against the wall. The shower is huge. His mouth goes to her neck instinctively and she bites her lips. She can feel him getting hard on her thighs. One of his hand holds her tight so she doesn’t fall and the other teases her between her tights.  She desperately needs some friction and scratches his back. He lets her legs fall back on the ground. “I don’t think the shower is a good idea,” he tells her. His breathing is hectic and she finds it extremely cute. She smiles, looking down. She backs him up against the wall and takes him in her hand. He hides his face in her neck and sucks a love bite just where he knows she loves to have one.      
Then he kisses her hard on the lips and moans.

They fall on the bed a few moments after. They are exhausted and sleep deprived so they hold on the other and make love slowly. She moves her hips with the rhythm of his because they’re both chasing their release. They don’t talk. She touches him everywhere she can and he does the same. He looks at her the whole time, his eyes not leaving hers. When she tries to hide her face in his neck, he touches her chin gently and kisses her face.  He gently rubs her clit when he recognizes the signs of her orgasm. She massages his shoulders when she feels him spilling between her tights. He falls back on the bed and holds her close to him. He doesn’t let go of her long after they’ve stopped moving.   
They fall asleep cuddling.   
They’re woken up by their friends only an hour after.


	15. William's 21 birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: today are william's 21th birthday! Please write a noorhelm drabble about this day

Noora wakes William up with kisses. She rolls over close to him, watches him sleeping for a few seconds because it makes her smile and then she kisses his cheek while stroking his hair gently. She skims his chin and his nose very slowly and the careful touch makes William open his eyes and smiles. She leans in and kisses him.  
“Happy Birthday love” she whispers as he slides one arm around her.   
“Thanks” his reply is muffled, his face hidden in his pillow.   
“Still sleepy?” she asks, sliding her fingers down his spine. He nods. “I don’t want to leave this bed” he mumbles.   
“Don’t you have classes today?”   
He closes his eyes. “Yes, of course, I do. I don’t wanna go”    
“Then don’t. We’ll spend the day together”  
“Noora, are you suggesting skipping classes for an entire day?” he teases her. She nods, not able to hide her smile and gets a little bit closer to him. She rests her head on his torso, listening to his heartbeat.     
It’s the first birthday they’re able to spend together and she wants to enjoy this special day with him. She didn’t really plan anything because she thought they would be in class, but they don’t really need to do extraordinary things to have a great day.   
She can’t believe he’s 21 today.  
“We could jet off to Vegas, you’re legal in the US now” she laughs.     
“Do not tempt me” he pulls her closer to him and kisses her.  
She parts her lips slightly and moves a bit to deepen the kiss. She lets out a moan and touches his chin.  
Then, of course, Eskild knocks on the door, doesn’t wait for their answer and enters, with Linn in tow and a “Birthday Breakfast”.  
In a matter of seconds, they are sitting on the bed and ‘attacking’ William with cuddles.   
“God, Eskild” she protests when he punches her inadvertently with his elbow.

Eskild and Linn leave the room a few moments later because they have to actually go to work.

William realizes that, even if he can skip classes, he still has to drop by the library to return books he still has, so they dress up quickly. Noora puts one of William’s T-shirt - she loves doing that, feeling a bit lost in the loose T-shirt. They take his car to the library. William returns his book and shows Noora the campus. It’s a bit cold so William puts his arm around her and holds her close.     
They run into one of William’s classmate, who apparently doesn’t know it’s William’s birthday. William introduces Noora and the guy smiles at her. “Oh, yeah, Noora, Nice to meet you!”

After that, they decide to go to a little restaurant in their neighborhood. It’s one of Noora’s favorites but William doesn’t care because he’s craving their hamburger. She promises him to order takeout at the Chinese restaurant near their apartment for dinner, anyway.   
After that they go back to their apartment and watch a film, cuddling together on the sofa. When Eskild and Linn come back, Eskild suggests playing Monopoly and they spend their evening on the floor, arguing about who is winning. They eat their takeout with a bottle of red wine because they need to celebrate William getting older the right way, according to Eskild.  

When their game is over, Eskild wants to start another one but Noora says a firm no. Linn nudges Eskild and gives him a look that means ‘please leave them alone’ so he gives in and lets them go to sleep.

Noora closes the door behind her and the sound of the lock makes William turn over. He quirks an eyebrow and bites his lips.   
She smirks. “Privacy” she whispers, getting closer. She quickly closes the distance between them and kisses him.   
Before the kiss becomes too heated and reaches the point of no return, she stops it and looks at him, a bit breathless. “I didn’t give you your gift,” she says.  
“Oh”   
She hands him a perfectly wrapped little packet. He sits down on the bed and unwraps it quickly, revealing a framed picture of them. He smiles. “Thank you so much, Noora”   
William grabs her by the waist and pulls her closer to him. “I love this picture”. Noora runs her fingers through his hair. “I know” she whispers just before kissing him. “the second part of your gift may or may not be just there” she teases him, unbuttoning slowly her blouse, revealing a new red bra. William chuckles.

Of course, Noora and Chris are throwing him a surprise party next Saturday. They’ve been organizing that for weeks now. The real surprise is a skydiving voucher. It’s Chris’s idea but Noora knows he will love it. For now, it’s just the two of them and it’s the best birthday ever for William.


	16. 25 years later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt : A few weeks ago, someone asked me if I could write a fic 15 or 20 years after Skam because she’s curious about what kind of problems they would have. I don’t know if it’s something like that that you wanted but… That’s what I imagined. I got a bit carried away and therefore, there will be a part 2 one day, it will be the article they’re talking about (I mean, if you want to, of course).I hope you will like it.

« I promise you I didn’t want to snoop. I was looking for another paper. »  
« I know, Will. It’s okay » she whispers. She sniffles and holds her arms closer to her body. She knows that he has read it, she can see it in the way his eyes are not meeting hers. His clenched fists show that he’s fighting. He’s trying to calm himself to not react too strongly. She moves closer to him but when she puts her hand on his shoulder, he flinches. He stands up, still not looking at her and goes to the door. He opens it, stops and hesitates for a few seconds. « You should publish it. It’s a good paper » his voices is strained. If she couldn’t read him like a book, she would have thought she made him cry. He leaves the room.   
She takes her paper on the desk and storms out, following him to the kitchen. Thank God, the children are out.   
Leaning on the counter, he’s facing her. « Publishing it? Why would I publish it, William? » she almost yells.   
He sips his beer, his almost unreadable poker face on. « Because it’s a good paper. »   
She hates it when he does that. Closing off because he’s overwhelmed with emotions he doesn’t know how to handle.   
« It’s our story! » she sighs. « I … I never planned on publishing it. I just needed to write my thoughts down » she adds. She bites her lips nervously. I couldn’t talk to you so I wrote everything instead, she doesn’t say.  
He chuckles. « Thanks, I noticed it was our story. I was here for everything too. » he squeezes his bottle. He turns over. She hears him breathing a few times and then… « I’m a lawyer, I will print out the divorce papers tomorrow. Everything will be settled » he says. His voice breaks in the middle and… What?  
Noora blinks a few times. William has a tendency to blow things out of proportion, he sees everything in black and white and reacts dramatically when his emotions run too high, she knows it after 25 years with him but… How could he read it and think…that?  
She laughs internally but then she meets his gaze and it angers her. She stands just in front of him and points to her article. « What? You mean that I wrote an entire article on how much I love you and you read it, twisted it to make it fit your sick idea that nobody loves you? You do not get to do that, William Magnusson. You do not have the right. » She shouts at him.       
It always feels like she failed somehow when he does that. They’ve been together for 25 years - she should have found a way to heal his insecurities. She knows that he doesn’t even think that Noora - or their kids for that matter - doesn’t love him. He just thinks that he’s not enough. She hates his parents and the way they treated him - blaming him for everything because it was simpler than owning up their mistakes.  Always telling him that he was not enough, that he could do better. Now that she’s a mother, she doesn’t understand how you can give life to three children, witness one of them kill the most vulnerable one, even by accident and not… protect the third one? She knows that what haunts him is not the accident but the aftermath… The way his own mother told him he should have stopped Niko, as if it was his responsibility to stop him. How living with his brother and being gaslighted by him for years has done irreparable damage. He doesn’t even know what was true and what was Niko’s inventions. They don’t talk about Niko because it’s too much, but she knows how he operated with him, how he tried to break William from a young age so that he would not question him, ever. She doesn’t need William to tell her that Niko made sure to let him know he was the one to blame for the accident. In only a few hours, he made her believe William was cheating on her, she can only guess what he was able to do with her boyfriend in years.  

She sees the relief in his eyes. He breathes out. « Hmm… Sorry, I… It doesn’t scream We love each other so much, so… I…. » he tries. She closes the distance between them and takes his hand. « I know. William, our story is not a fairytale. » he nods and slides his arm around her waist to pull her closer to his body. She lets him hold her for a while.  
« So, now that you stopped being stupid, can you please tell me what has been on your mind for a while? And don’t lie, love, I know you, » she whispers.   
He tenses up in her arms, and that means it’s serious. She furrows her eyebrows. « It’s nothing » he whispers. She takes a step back. « William Magnusson, I promise you… » she threatens him.   
He makes her sit down on the counter and stands between her legs. He touches her face and smiles at her. She realizes that it is way more serious than she believed.   
They went through rough patches in 25 years, but it was mostly due to stress, or difficult situations. Nothing that couldn’t be fixed with love.  
He hesitates for a moment. He takes his phones in his pocket, looks for something and then hands her the device.  
It’s an E-mail, from a lawyer. Telling him that his mother died. It takes a few seconds for her mind to process the information and then she takes him in her arms. « You should have told me, Will, » she says and he nods. « Why didn’t you? »   
« Because it shouldn’t matter, » he tells her.  
« It was your mom » Noora lets out. She brushes his neck slowly. « You’re allowed to be sad. »  
He sticks his tongue out a bit and breathes out. Noora twirls her fingers in his hair because she knows he loves when she does that. When he kisses her, she immediately parts her lips and wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She knows that he needs that intimacy to remind him that she’s here, with him. She gasps when she feels the coldness of his hands against her skin. « You’re.. cold, » she says in a whisper.  He looks at her and brushes her rosy cheeks, « You’re… hot. » he teases her before kissing her again, a bit harder. She almost loses balance and tugs the hem of his shirt when they hear the door slamming and suddenly the whole house is filled with noise.  
The children are back. Parents duties are calling.   
William takes a step back and looks at Noora with a stern face. Not a word to the children. Got it, she thinks and kisses him again.  

« Gross » Mathias scoffs when he enters the kitchen.   
William turns over and smirks. « Oh, Matti’, you should just be glad that you didn’t arrive ten minutes earlier, » he tells his son, making him freeze on the spot. Mathias looks at his beaming mother and sighs. « For God’s sake, » he mutters.

« Language, Mathias! » Noora says as the girls arrive, give them a kiss on the cheek, and sit down around the table. She takes the cake they prepared this morning, while William takes the apple juice bottle from the fridge.

« Thanks, baby, for picking up your sisters from school. » Noora says, kissing Mathias’s cheek. He blushes a bit but smiles.

« Dad! Can we have hot cocoa? » Ana asks.  
William nods. « Of course, sweetie. »  He doesn’t know how to deny something to his children.   
Sometimes, it’s a problem. Noora says a firm no and William says yes and it gets a bit complicated because the children use it against them. However, as they’re getting older, William realizes more and more that they’re teenagers (or almost) and need limits and boundaries. (It still one of the reason they argue on a daily basis.)

William takes a seat next to Mia and Noora stands up right behind him, leaning her body against him, arms wrapped around his neck. As a mother of three, she knows best than sitting down while they’re having an after-school snack.

Being parents is an everyday challenge for them. She remembers 15 years ago, when they brought Mathias back from the hospital, how fucking scared they were to be alone with a newborn. She remembers the first months of his life when she and William knew that something was wrong. They tried to lean on the other, to communicate with each other. She remembers the first time she said to William that Mathias should use his left hand more. William listened to her and said « yeah, I think you’re right » and that was it. They didn’t know what to do. They were almost totally alone and were completely lost. A doctor diagnosed hemiplegia a few weeks later and they were so relieved. Mathias would be fine. He’s fine.

She remembers when William sat her down one day and told her he thought that Ana had an eating problem. She was only 11 years old and it crushed her hard. William tried to handle everything on his own because it was a bit too close to home for Noora but he needed her help. Ana was bullied at school and they were totally helpless. Now, Ana has changed school and is eating again almost normally.  
« Is the chocolate cake good Ana? » she asks her, smiling. The young blonde looks at her mother, biting her lips and nods. Ana won’t finish her slice. Noora knows it and pretends it’s okay. She’s healthy, that’s what matters.

When they’re done, the children go to their room, leaving Noora and William alone. She sits down next to him and takes his hand. « So…. »   
« No. Forget it, okay? I’m sorry I snapped earlier but I don’t want to talk about it. Please » he says, firmly.   
She sighs. « Fine. I love you, » she tells him, kissing his cheek.   
He wraps his arm around her waist to stop her from leaving. « I meant what I said earlier, love ».  
« That you will print the divorce paper tomorrow? » she teases him, raising her eyebrows. She loves the way they can joke about their arguments.   
He shakes his head and pulls her closer to him. « No. Your article… it’s great. You should publish it. »   
She opens her mouth to answer but he interrupts her, « But,… Noora, you know you’re free to leave if you want to, right? »  
She sits down again and rolls her eyes. « I’ve spent 25 years with you, I have three kids with you, William. I’m free. I just chose you, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. »   
He nods. « Great » he mutters.  
« About the article… » she starts, « It was just a draft. Just… » she says. « What would you say about co-writing an article about love with your long-term girlfriend? » she smiles.   
« I can’t write » he tries.  
« Bulshit! » she replies, taking his hand and dragging him with her. « Come with me to the home office. I promise you, it will be… » she turns to look at him and chuckles, «… Fun. »


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: Hi! This is a very unusual request. I really liked your meeting at the cafe with the kids drabble and absolutely loved the idea that Noorhelm have a little Lili. Could you write a drabble from Lili’s POV when she is spending her days with her daddy, how she sees the relationship of her parents and life in general and maybe a meeting with her grandparent(s) which doesn’t go as planned.

« Noora? Did you let Lili play with our camera? » William asks. From the kitchen, Noora shouts « no, why? »   
« Well, she filmed herself talking to the camera, apparently »   
« What? Plug the camera into the TV, I wanna watch it! » she chuckles.   
William executes himself. He waits for Noora, who prepares hot cocoa with Marshmallows and comes back to the living room. Snuggling under a blanket, they press play.   
The little blonde girl appears, a bit too close to the camera. She seems serious.    
« Hi! I’m Lili Magnusson. I am 7 years old. At school yesterday, someone told me that every child should record a video where they talk about life for Santa. It’s David who said that, so I don’t know if it’s true, and I don’t know if Santa even exists but I’ll do it just to be sure. Today I spent the day with my dad. I love spending time with him because he always lets me choose what we are doing, what I want to eat and even sometimes he buys me my favorite candy. It’s a little secret between us, I cannot tell my mom. I also love spending time with Mummy, because we always do « girly things ». Mummy always tells me that nothing is « girly » and that I can do whatever I want and wear whatever color I want but I love make up, dolls, and princesses. I want to be a doctor when I’m older, like aunt Sana because Sana saves lives, according to Naïm and Yanis.   
I love my friends; Aksel, Noah, Liv, Yanis, and Naim. We always argue because  Aksel says he has the best mom, and we think our moms are the best. Well, Liv doesn’t have a mom, so she says that we’re stupid. I love Aaron, Alia, and Karla too, but they’re still babies so they’re a bit boring.  
We are all friends because our parents are friends. Noah says he’s the chief of the clan because he’s the oldest but it’s not really a good reason to be chief. Noah is great, he really makes me laugh. I see him quite often because our dads are best friend forever. Noah doesn’t see his mom often. Aksel doesn’t see his dad at all, he says that it is because he lives on an island. Livy has two dads, and she says it’s pretty wicked. Yanis and Naim are twins, they say they can communicate by telepathy but I don’t know if it’s true. Boys lie a lot.  
Anyway, I spent all my day with daddy and then I went to an amusement park with everyone, it was great. I had a lot of fun. I wish Mummy was there but she had work. With daddy, we watched a Disney movie on telly this morning. It was Rebel. I love that movie and Daddy does too. We made pizzas for lunch and it was great. My dad knows how to cook and he teaches me, so I made my own pizza. He asked me to do another one for Mummy so that she has something to eat when she comes back. I asked him if he loved Mummy because Inna’s parents are not in love anymore. He said that he is very in love with her. I think that it’s cute. They met when they were 16 and 18. They went to school together and that means they’re high school sweethearts or something like that, it’s aunt Vilde who said that. The other week, my teacher asked us what is love for us and I said that love is when you make the other laugh because Daddy makes Mummy laugh a lot. I hear them sometimes at night. That probably means that Noah is my boyfriend too. He wanted to kiss me the other day but I said no. I told Aksel about it and Aksel said that his mom always says that Noah is just like his dad, a heartbreaker but he didn’t break my heart so maybe Aunt Christina is lying, I don’t know.  
Sometimes, my parents argue but Mummy says that it’s because they care about each other. When Mummy is upset, my dad makes hot cocoa because he says that she can’t be mad at him when he makes cocoa. Mummy says that Daddy makes the best cocoa ever. When daddy is upset, my mom gives him a kiss and tells him she loves him. They have complimentary tattoos which is cool. Daddy has a moon, and Mummy a sun.  Dad told me it’s because she is the light in his life and because they’re inseparable but very different but Mummy says that Daddy is just too romantic. Inna told me all her parents were doing was fighting. I was worried because my parents fight sometimes but today daddy reassured me that they will never divorce. They’re not married but he said that they have their tattoos. Aksel told me that my parents broke up once, for a long time. I asked Mummy and she said that Christina talks too much and that yeah, it is true but that it’s in the past. Livy says that she is gonna be a big sister and that maybe I will be one too one day. I don’t know if I want a little sister or a little brother. I love my family now. I love it because we do things together. We go to the park. Daddy teaches me how to ride a bike. It’s great. He always has time for me and for Mummy too. Some days, I go to my nanny’s apartment because they go on a date. David says that parents don’t go on dates, but my parents do. Daddy or Mummy surprises the other with a date at least once a month. Mummy says it’s because they’re in love. So, I don’t know if having a little sister or brother would be cool. Mummy said that it’s not me who decides that kind of things.  
David is mean. He always tries to hurt people. Mummy says that I shouldn’t answer him, that I should ignore him. Daddy says that I can fight back, just a bit. With words of course. I did the other day, and Mummy said « Oh, god. You are just like your dad » and it made me smile because I love him. Last week we were all at the park and I stood up for Livy because a boy was bothering her and Daddy laughed and kissed me. He said I’m just like my mother, so I don’t know. Aunt Eva says that I took the best sides of both.    
David says it’s weird that I don’t see my grandparents. Yanis and Naïm say that it’s normal, it depends on the family. I remember meeting Mummy’s parents once. They were weird. They came to my birthday party last year. I had never seen them before. They said mean things to Mummy. After they left, I saw Mummy crying but Daddy comforted her. He told me that my mom and her parents do not get along. Last summer they asked if I wanted to go on holiday with them for a week but I said no because I don’t know them.   
Aksel told me I have an uncle. Daddy has a brother. I didn’t know he had one. I know that I’m called Lili because he had a sister, Amalie. Mummy told me that Christina talks too much, once again. She said that it was true, Daddy has a brother but that I will never meet him because he’s a bad person. If one day, he tries to talk to me, or to contact me, I shouldn’t answer him and I have to tell Mummy right away.   
Last summer, we all went to London because Aksel told me that my parents had lived there for a few months and I wanted to see the city. My parents accepted but they also said that aunt Christina definitely talks too much. We had dinner with my grandfather. He looks like Daddy but he’s much older. He invited us to a great restaurant but it was boring. Daddy said that it was a restaurant for adults, not for children. I didn’t like him very much. He was not very kind to Mummy and it upset Daddy very much. He gave me a lot of presents though. Daddy told him « You cannot buy my daughter » and we left. Mummy says that we are our own family and that we do not need anyone else. Noah’s grandparents love me a lot, and they always give me presents for my birthday. Noah says we can share grandparents.   
Next week, Daddy said that he will go bowling with me. I love bowling. Mummy organized a sleepover for me and Livy next weekend. She said she could take us to the swimming pool so I’m excited for next week. Christmas is approaching too. I don’t know how you will bring me presents because I will be on holidays with Daddy and Mummy. We’re going to Bali for two weeks. I’ve never been there, but my parents say it will be cool and that the hotel will have swimming pools. They chose a hotel where there is a kid club, too so I can make friends there, while Daddy and Mummy spend time together.   
David says that it’s weird to see your parents kiss. Apparently, his mummy never kisses his daddy. I asked Liv this afternoon, she said she sees her parents kiss sometimes. She even said that one time, she saw them kissing naked on their bed. Noah said it’s called sex but Livy said that Isak just said they were kissing. I personally don’t know. I just see Mummy kissing Daddy every chance she gets. They always cuddle on the sofa, too. It’s great because that way, I can lay down and cuddle with them too.    
For Christmas, I really want a cat but I don’t know if you can manage to bring one to Bali. I think I prefer my present to be a surprise, anyway. I just wanted to let you know how my life is so that you can see that I’m a great girl. I always try to behave! Daddy always tells me he’s very proud of me.  I overheard Mummy telling him that she knew it was because he never heard it from his dad when he was a kid. I think that’s very sad because I’m very proud of him.   
Mummy is the best mom ever, too. I love her. She is beautiful, and I love picking our outfits every night with her. I also love when she braids my hair in the morning when we have time.   
So, Santa, if you have a few presents left, could you please give at least one to my parents? I think that this year, we all deserve one. Maybe not David. And I promise I have been good all year. Well, I’m recording this without Daddy’s consent but, you know… I… Well. I think I hear Mummy coming so bye, Santa. Have a great Christmas! »

Santa may find a way to give Lili a cat for Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18

##  **“Will you marry me?”**

  
Every morning when Noora gets up, she goes to the kitchen to eat breakfast and finds a little note on the fridge, left by her boyfriend when he went to work. As she only works in the afternoon, she’s always the last one to get up, so it became a habit. William doesn’t write long texts or poetry, he usually writes something cute, or a reminder if there is something that Noora has to do. Sometimes he doodles, or just writes I love you. He was already doing that in London and kept the habit throughout the years. Sometimes when they are fighting, he just leaves a blank note, to get his point across. It means, I didn’t forget, I still love you but right now, I can’t tell you.  Noora loves finding those notes every morning. She really loves it, even though she never told William. It’s something they don’t talk about, it just exists between them, a little thing that is significant for their relationship but that does not need to be talked about. Show people you love them, don’t tell them.

William is usually free on Fridays (he still writes Noora a note), but this Friday there’s apparently a meeting he has to attend, so he gets up, trying not to wake Noora up, takes a shower, dresses up, goes back to the room to give Noora a kiss, goes to the kitchen, writes his little note and leaves.  
When Noora gets up, she puts William’s shirt on and goes to the kitchen. She isn’t even fully awake and prepares her coffee cup mechanically. She goes to the fridge to take the orange juice bottle and looks up to read William’s note. She’s smiling even before her eyes catch the little blue note. She freezes. In his distinctive handwriting, he has written « Will you marry me? » She blinks a few times, not believing her eyes. Simple but effective, as always with William. She breathes heavily, not fighting the huge smile that those four words put on her lips. Her heart is racing and her mind is spinning. She can’t believe he chose to do that. She takes the note in her fingers. She has a little box, hidden in their closet, where she keeps them all. It’s really cliché and more romantic than she would like to admit, but those little pieces of paper are proofs of the love they share every day and they have to be kept preciously.  Who knows, maybe someday they could show them to their children? (or at least the chaste ones. There are a few that shouldn’t be shared with anyone.) 

« So what do you say? » William’s voice startles her. She turns over and sees him leaning on the door frame. He’s smiling, but his nervousness is showing by the way he bites his lips. « Will you marry me? » he says with a really clear but quiet voice. In less time than it takes to say it, she falls into his arms and kisses him hard. Catching his breath, he looks at her intensively and smiles, seeing how flustered she is. « Noora Amalie Saetre, please, could you answer me? » he whispers. She knows him well enough to know he wanted to say « Could you say yes? » but didn’t because he always tries to give her the choice even though it’s not his first instinct. She smiles brightly and gazes at him intensively. She touches his cheek gently. « Yes, » she tells him. « Yes, yes, yes » she repeats. She kisses him again and again. He puts his hands on her butt and presses her body against his. She holds onto him tightly and lets him guide her to the counter behind her.   

« I thought you would never ask » she jokes, brushing their noses together. « But… I’m wearing Minnie pajamas and one of your old T-shirt and my hair is a mess. Are you sure you wanna marry me? » she teases him, combing his hair with her fingers. He nods. « Of course I do, » he replies, taking her neck into his hands. He rests their foreheads together, « You know I do. You knew it was coming » he chuckles. She bites her lips and lets a little « no » out. « You’re not a good liar, Noora. I know you thought I was gonna propose next week in Paris. I heard you on the phone with Eva » 

« That was your plan all along and you changed it? » she guesses. He kisses her temple.  
« No. No. I wanted to do it that way for a long time, it felt more us than a grand gesture in Paris. I didn’t feel like making a huge deal out of it. » he confesses.  
« I prefer it that way too, » she says. « it’s just us. intimate. No witness. ». She kisses him again.   
Between kisses, he whispers « I wanted us to go to Paris to celebrate, but I couldn’t keep it hidden from you because of technicalities. »  
She nods, a bit distracted by William’s kisses on her neck. He’s tracing patterns on her back. She tries to get closer, chasing the warmth of his body. She feels his fingers brushing her underwear when it hits her.  
« William! » she shouts, distancing herself quickly. « You’re gonna be late for work! »   
He brushes her rosy cheeks with his thumbs. « Oh, I can’t wait to marry the shit out of you » he kisses her hard, biting her bottom lip a bit. « Noora, I planned all of this. I’m not working today. »  
She chuckles, because yeah of course.  « Great. So, what’s the plan? What did you have in mind? » she raises her eyebrows.  
« My plan consists of making you say yes all day, » he whispers in her ear. She burst out laughing. She knows damn well she will.


	19. Chapter 19

##  **“I really need you.”**

William’s mother never calls. She doesn’t text, either. She doesn’t care about his son, most of the times. So when she texts William saying she will visit him in Oslo, it leaves William unsettled. At first, he’s almost angry and wants to tell her no but he realizes quickly that her text doesn’t include a question, it’s just a statement.  She will be at their apartment on Saturday, 6pm. Let’s just say, William has a shit week. He can’t sleep, can’t think of anything else. He doesn’t know why his mother woke up one day remembering she had a son but all he knows is that this little reunion won’t go well.  It never does.   
Noora tries her best to help him relax, even though she knows she’s powerless. They order food because William is sure that his mother will find something to criticize the meal. William decides to « forget » about wine, and alcohol altogether, he’s pretty sure his mother will take her own bottles anyway.   
When Saturday comes, William is more stressed than he ever has been. Noora would even say that he’s anxious. It’s been years since he last saw his mother and his stepfather. He didn’t forget how she abandoned him when he was only 9 years old, scared, hurt and bruised. How she never looked back at him. He even remembers how he begged her to hug him once or twice, and the coldness in her eyes that meant I blame you for what happened to your sister.   
She still is his mother, and he knows that there is a specific reason why she asked for this reunion and not knowing what it is drives him up the wall. There’s a tiny part of him that wishes the reason is positive, that maybe, just maybe, she changed but he tries hard to keep that little voice at bay.   
Noora comes closer to him and wraps her arms around him. She snuggles up to him and kisses his neck chastely. « Everything will be okay, William, I’m here ». William takes her hand and turns to face her. He presses their bodies together and rests his forehead against hers.  He takes a huge breath. « I really need you » he whispers. Biting her lips, she runs her fingers through his hair. «  I really, really need you tonight, Noora ». She nods.  
« I’m here » she says. « Don’t worry, I’m here » she repeats before sealing their lips together.

 

When the bell rings, Noora ruffles the back of his head and makes him look at her. « I love you William. » she tells him.  
William’s mother is not what Noora expected. She’s relatively small and seems sweet if you forget everything you know about her. She has drawn features, due to her alcoholism and depression Noora guesses.   
His mother actually asks about William’s life and William tells her happily about his first weeks at law school. Noora can see that William is still guarded but that having his mother’s attention makes him happy. She doesn’t really give attention to Noora. She doesn’t ask questions about her life and treats her as William’s trophy wife, but Noora can handle that like she did in the past with his dad.    
Overall, everything goes fine, despite William’s mother drinking a bit too much of the wine she brought, which worries her son a bit. William actually even lets his guard down and tries to enjoy this moment. When they go to the kitchen to prepare dessert, Noora and William take a moment together. William is smiling when he tells her that everything is going relatively fine. When they get back to the table, there are papers on the table. William frowns.  
« Come sit down, » his stepdad says.   
« We need you to sign some papers, son » his mom adds. « And I talked to your dad. He said you don’t plan on going back to London? »  
« No, I don’t. I told you about law school. » he answers, with a flat voice.  
« Come on, William. Be serious for a minute » she laughs, taking a sip of wine. « You can’t stay there. Your life is in London, with your dad. You have nothing here. »   
William stops breathing for a second. He seals his lips together and takes Noora’s hand under the table. There it is, the reason for her visit. « That’s why you’re here, » he tells her, coldly. « Because dad asked you to. » it’s not even a question.  
His mother nods. « That’s the best for you. You cannot stay … here » she says, looking around her.   
« My life is here. You know nothing about me. » he snaps. « Dad was extremely clear. I didn’t change my mind. I’m staying here, with Noora. »  
« Oh, come on, William! » his stepdad chimes in.   
« You cannot let your family down like that. Your dad has great projects for you » his mom says.   
William stands up, pulling Noora with him. « Mom, it’s settled. You can tell dad you tried but I won’t change my mind. Ever. »  He wraps his arms around Noora’s waist and she melts into him.    
His mom looks at Noora for the first time tonight and smirks. « I don’t know what you’re doing to my son, girl, but his dad was right, you actually have power over him. »  
She feels William tensing up and opening his mouth to speak, but she squeezes his hand. « I don’t have power over Will, » she says. « I love him. I take care of him. That’s all. He made his own choices. » she says, with a silvery voice.  
His mom chuckles but before she can say something, Noora adds. « And caring about him is also knowing that you should leave, now. So, I’ll show you the door. »  
« I think he’s old enough to talk for himself » his mother chuckles.   
« You should listen to my girlfriend. » William lets out. « She actually knows what’s best for me »    
When they’re gone, Noora apologizes to William. He gazes at her for a long moment before kissing her passionately. « Thank you, » he tells her.


	20. Chapter 20

##  **“I’m not wearing that”**

« I’m not wearing that » Noora laughs. « There is no way I’m wearing that, sorry love »   
William shakes his head. « Okay, » he says, putting the clothes back in the bag. « Okay. »   
She comes closer to him and straddles him. Taking his face into her hands, she looks at him. « Why did you buy that? » she asks, resting her forehead against his. « That is not exactly the kind of underwear I wear » she kisses his cheek. « And you actually know this. »  
« I didn’t buy it, Noora. Don’t worry. I wouldn’t buy you lingerie without your permission » he chuckles.   
« So, where did you get that then? »   
« It was a gift » he teases her.  
She brushes their noses together. « Really? A gift? From who? »  
« Chris » he confesses, laughing. « Noora, it’s a joke. Totally. Chris ordered clothes online and got this with. He suggested a little prank. »  
She pushes him on the bed. « Oh, really? So, you are not into, I don’t know what it is called, cat lingerie? »  
He laughs. « No. I promise you, I’m not. » he replies. Taking her face into his hands, he pulls her closer and kisses her hard.  She sit a bit straighter and starts taking her top off. As she’s struggling, he helps her. When her top is finally on the bedroom’s floor, she kisses him back. « Great » she says. « I’m glad to hear it » she says. He kisses her neck and turns them over, making her laugh. She tries to take off his shirt. « How did Chris end up with lingerie in his online order? » Noora asks.  
« We’re not talking about Chris while we’re doing this. Off limits. »   
Noora stops kissing him and bites her lips. « Fine, tell me and we’re going back at it » she teases him, humidifying her lips with her tongue.   
« He ordered from a Chinese website, his little sister used his laptop, wanted some hello kitty panties and ordered this instead of actual hello kitty underwear. When his order arrived, he refused to give her this and gave it to me so nobody from his fam would see it. It’s not even your size, love. »   
« You know my size? » she asks, kissing his neck.  
« Yeah, I do » he replies.  
« You know, on Youtube, there’s a trend of videos called « My boyfriend does my ASOS shopping » he nods. « Would you nail it, you think? »   
« Sure, I would » he laughs. « Challenged accepted »  
« What would you want to see me wearing then? Do you have any… fantasies I don’t know about? »   
« Noora » he breathes out. « You’re talking way too much. » he kisses her jaw gently. « And you’re wearing too many clothes »   
« Do something about it, then. » she whispers. « And shut me up. » she smiles.  


	21. Chapter 21

##  **You love me, right?**

There is a food truck not far from William’s place that sells the best french fries Noora has ever eaten. She usually eats organic and balanced food but since William bought french fries the first night they spent together, she seems addicted. To those french fries, and maybe to William too, if she’s being honest. They’ve been spending time together for a few weeks now and they’ve bought french fries too many times to count. There are benches around the food truck, where you can sit and eat in peace. She’s not really afraid of people seeing them together because it’s not really their friends’ scene. It’s the reason why she gets a bit reckless and enjoys being William’s girlfriend in the open. She takes advantage of the weather being still cold to snuggle up to him or to sit on his lap. She always pretends to be cold to justify their closeness, and William indulges her every time. She is almost sure that he sees clear in her little game but he never mentions it. He just smirks.

Today they’re yet again sitting close to each other with their fries on a secluded bench. She kisses him, tasting the salt on his lips, she can feel him smiling against her mouth. He kisses her back. She moves to sit completely on his lap, and he wraps his arms around her waist, keeping her close to him.  
She has still two or three fries left but those are quickly eaten as well. She plays with William’s fingers and turns to him a few times to kiss his neck or his cheek. William’s plate is still full of fries and it’s too tempting. She decides to distract him a bit in order to steal some. She moves a bit to straddle him, to be more comfortable and kisses him again. She uses one of her hand to pull him closer to her, and with the other, she tries to steal his fries but he quickly catches her wrist with his hand and stops the kiss. « That’s my plate, young lady » he whispers against her mouth. She chuckles, still trying to catch some with her fingers. « You finished yours. Those are mine. Stop stealing my French fries » he says, trying not to laugh like Noora does. « Please William » she begs him but he shakes his head. « No, Noora, sorry, » he says as he eats one.   
She trails kisses down his neck, then kisses his cheek. She gently nibbles his ear.   
« You love me, right? » she whispers, jokingly. « So give me your fries, William. »   
She can feel him freezing against her, his heart racing. She takes his face into her hands and kisses him gently on the lips. It takes him a few seconds to react and smile.  
She plays with his hair and looks at him, with a pleased smile on her lips.   
He reaches to the table and takes the plate. « Well played, Noora, well played. They’re yours ». She bites her lips, trying to suppress a laugh. He rests his forehead against hers,  smiles and kisses her slowly and passionately. She feels like it means yes I do.  


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really want to see more of this, I really want to see William telling why he felt in love with noora, that he can’t live without her anymore, she is the love of his live and this stuff. I love to see William declaring his love for noora and this would help vilde to understand how he feel about noora and why their relationship are so important to them and how much they loved

Noora invited her friends to brunch a few weeks ago. Now that they all their lives, spending time together needs organization.   
The problem is that now, she doesn’t feel like socializing. She loves her friends, but she doesn’t want to see them. She feels down, a bit unwell too and she’s fucking tired. All she wants is crawling back to bed and sleep a bit more. She has been down for a few weeks, now. Winter is coming and she can guess that her current state is somehow related to that. It’s not really serious, she will eventually get back in shape.   
William told her he would handle everything and even suggested postponing the brunch, but she said no. Maybe being surrounded by the idiots that are their friends will do her good.

True to his words, William handles everything and lets Noora just enjoy talking to her friends.

However, Noora’s current mood doesn’t go unnoticed by her friends. She doesn’t smile as much as she normally does, she doesn’t talk that much either.   
Eva and Sana convince Noora to go for a walk, but Chris and Vilde are not really keen on that. There’s a lot of wind today and they don’t feel like walking in the cold weather so they tell the others to go without them. They even accept to do the dishes for everyone.   
Together in the kitchen, they start gossiping about Chris’ co-workers. The two girls are still best friends forever and Vilde spends an excessive amount of time at Chris work.   
Quickly, Vilde changes the subject and tells Chris she worries about Noora. Chris tells her that she honestly doesn’t think Noora is in a bad state but is just being moody.   
« I don’t know » Vilde says. « What if something happened with William again? »  
« what do you want to have happened? He seems fine » Chris tells her, hands deep down in the sink.   
« You never know! She reminds me of Noora back in Nissen when she was hiding what happened »  
« That doesn’t mean that it has something to do with her boyfriend, Vilde »  
« Well, honestly, he has fucked up in the past, he could have fucked up again. I’m just saying, we have to be careful because we don’t know him that well… Remember when we did nothing to help her even though we had noticed that she was not being herself? Maybe he’s more like his brother than we thought, you know »  
« that’s not logi—» Chris tries to say but she freezes midway when she notices William, who apparently didn’t go with the group. Shit.   
« Not everything going on in Noora’s life is related to me, Vilde » his voice is cold.   
Feeling guilty, she tries to defend herself. « that’s not what I meant »  
« Not everything bad in Noora’s life is related to me » he specifies. Vilde opens her mouth but she doesn’t know what to say. « Look, Vilde, I understand that you are wary of me. I do. But let’s be clear, here. I may have fucked up in the past, but I am not my brother. » Vilde nods. Chris does too.   
« Yeah, yeah of, of course. I… I mean I’m just worried about Noora, I guess. » she says in a whisper.  
« Yeah, and you don’t think I am. You think that I am not worried actually and that I am the reason why she isn’t at her best right now, I got it. » he sets down the plate in the sink, as it is why he came to the kitchen in the first place.   
Vilde and Chris are still frozen right there. Neither of them dares to move. William has every right to be upset, Vilde would never have said that if she knew he was still there. He’s kinda right. Every time Noora feels a bit down, her mind immediately blames him. In the ten years, they’ve been together, Noora has told her friends about a few arguments here and there, a few rough patches too but overall, there hasn’t been any dramatic situations like they had faced when they first met.  
Vilde knows that William makes Noora happy. She is aware of that. But…  
« I’m sorry William, okay? It’s just a bit worrying to see her like that and I was trying to think about potential explanations, of course, there are others. »    
« Do you think that I don’t know that you’re here, just waiting for the day I will fuck up? » William snaps, not looking at her. He busies himself with the bins. « You know what? Yeah, I fucked up with Noora. I admit that. You know what else? Noora left me one time, too. I don’t even know what makes you think she wouldn’t do it again if necessary. »   
Chris clears her throat. « We’re not like, waiting for you to fuck up, William» she says, with a low voice. «  Nobody thinks you will fuck up » she nudges Vilde, who doesn’t move so she continues. « You have to understand, though. You are a really private couple. You don’t share a lot with us. We’ve been friends with you for ten years, Will, and I don’t feel like I know you well. We have great times together, you’re witty and kind but we’ve never had a proper conversation together. We don’t know what’s on your mind.»  
He takes a huge breath, leans on the counter, facing them both. « What do you want me to say then? That Noora is the love of my life? She is. She is the love of my fucking life, she’s my family, she’s everything. She has been everything since the first time I saw her. It was a nightmare to live without her, and I don’t want to have to go through that ever again. I can’t live without her. It’s hard to see her struggling with life, trust me. But I can’t shield her from everything. I’m her boyfriend, I just have to stick with her. That’s always what I try to do. I do my best. I don’t care if you think that it’s not enough. » he tells them. Chris nods. Vilde looks down at her feet. It’s off-putting how he doesn’t even seem angry. His behavior reminds her the little fight they had ten years ago.   
« There is no doubt in my mind that you love her, William » Chris smiles. She nudges her friend another time, desperately trying to get her to react. She is the one who fucked up, after all. « and there is no doubt that you’re not like your brother. » Chris gives him a tiny apologetic smile.   
William smiles back at her and then turns to Vilde. « You know Vilde, one time you asked me why I fell in love with Noora and I didn’t answer because I was afraid it would hurt you. » his voice is less cold than before but Vilde can’t meet his eyes. She feels 17 again.  
« I fell in love with Noora because she stood up for you. »   
She raises her head and looks at him. « Because she stood up for me? » she repeats, in an undertone.  
« Yeah. I fell in love because she’s loyal, clever, witty, because she stands up for herself and her values, she’s as beautiful inside as she is outside. She knows how to say no, she doesn’t care about everyone else’s opinion and just does her thing. I fell head over heels for her right when she stepped up to defend you because it’s… She could have let it go. The other girls did, but she knew she had to shut me up to preserve your dear reputation at school. That’s the moment I fell for her, when she proved her loyalty to you. She knew it would distract people from talking behind your back. That’s loyalty. » he says, with a flat voice. William grabs his cigarettes and leaves. A few seconds later, they hear the door being shut.      
Chris looks at Vilde. « What the fuck, Vilde. » she shouts. « What the flying fuck »  
« I didn’t know he was still there, okay? » Vilde tries to defend herself.   
« Why did you talk about Nikolai… Since when do we mention him? » Chris adds, a bit annoyed. « Christ, Vilde. You know it’s a sensitive subject for him. You could have said something, no? »  
« I was frozen right here » Vilde shrugs. « And like, you know it’s an understandable concern no? It runs in his genes, » she whispers.  
« Girl, I love you, right? But, please! Just shut up, please. »   
« You know, at least, I know why he fell in love with her ». She smiles. As odd as it seems, what he just told her feels like a relief. She had accepted Noora’s relationship with William early on but she had never understood why William didn’t choose her. She made peace with it without understanding. She doesn’t hate him because he makes her friend happy, and he isn’t the fuckboy of the Riot Club anymore and she could see that. However, William was right: she is wary of him. She expects him to fuck up sooner or later. Now she knows why Noora won his heart. It hurts a bit, but… at least she knows. He fell for her for everything Vilde is not.

When the other come back from their walk, Noora comes to the kitchen, smiling.  
« William is not with you? » she asks. Chris and Vilde’s faces apparently answer her question. « What happened? Where is he? » she adds.  
« Hmmm… He heard Vilde talking about…. you. And him » Chris answer, giving Noora a little smile.  
« And? What? » Noora asks further.  
« She was telling me how she was worried about you and she was speculating that maybe it was related to him and… »  
« What? Why? What did you say Vilde? » Noora snaps. She seems angry and worried at the same time.   
Vilde bites her lips. Chris nudges her again and shrugs to let Vilde know she won’t tell Noora in her place. « I was just worried about you, okay? I didn’t know he was still here. I told Chris that maybe he was more like his brother than we thought but it wa— » Vilde explains.  
« What the fuck, Vilde! Why would you say that? » Noora looks at her, dumbfounded. « God. Where is he? » Noora says, looking at the table, she spots his iPhone. « Shit. He left his phone here. » She shakes her head and sighs. She leaves the kitchen, followed by the girls.  
« He took his cigarettes and left but he didn’t say where he was going » Chris says quietly.   
Noora slips into her coat again.  
« You know where he is? » Vilde asks, in a whisper.   
« Of course I know where my boyfriend of ten years is, Vilde! » She says as she stands up. « Shit. » she takes his coat and leaves the flat.

He’s smoking on the rooftop. She sits down next to him, and puts his coat on his shoulder. «The weather is chilly, I don’t want you to get a cold » she says. She puts her head on his shoulder     
« I think I kind of lost it… » William says.   
« She deserved it, I guess. You can’t always walk on eggshell around her, W. She crossed a line, you defended yourself. »   
He smiles. « I love you, Noora »   
« I love you too. » she whispers. She turns his face with her fingers so that they’re facing each other. « So much. »

« We probably should go back, we left our friends alone in our apartment,» William says, putting an arm around her waist.  
« Nah, they don’t need us, we can stay here for a moment. » she replies, snuggling closer to him. « just the two of us ».


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Could your write a drabble/ fic happening in future where Skam characters are still friends and have kids, are on maternity/paternity leave (paternity leave is very popular in Scandinavia) and meet for coffee in a cafe in the afternoons. You can choose the people who meet or write about several meeting with different people involved but please include Noora and/or William.

« Are you going to the café this afternoon love? » Noora asks William. She is trying to gather all her stuff to finally go to the office. She’s late, but it is usual. Being the boss has its perks and one of them is that nobody can tell you off when you’re late.   
« Yeah, I think I will. » he answers, taking his daughter in his arms. « We will probably go to the park afterwards. Will you join us? » He walks past her and touches her back. She stops to give him a kiss.   
« No, don’t think I can, unfortunately. I have too much to do » she answers. She takes her laptop from the table. « Next week, I guess. »  
« You work too much, Noo. » he says. She comes closer to him and gives Lili a kiss.   
« It should calm down soon. I have to cover those stories now but after, I will be back working at home. » She kisses his neck. « Lili seems very sleepy. »   
The little girl is cuddling up to her father, eyes closed.   
William smiles. « Yeah, we might go nap together on the sofa, right darling? »   
Noora kisses them both one more time and then leaves.  
When Lili was born one year ago, Noora was offered a great position at work and they decided that William would be the one taking care of the baby. however, Noora will work remotely in a few weeks, when William will have to go back to work.

Today, like every week since forever, William is gonna meet up with all the « Nissen crew ». They started meeting up every week when the girls finished school and started either working or university and they never stopped. At first, it was more partying and then more having dinner together and when children were added to the mix, they switched to getting coffee in a children-friendly café in Oslo.

After a little nap on the sofa with Lili, William lets her play with her toys on her activity mat and does all the daily chores.   
Kneeling down in front of his daughter, he pulls a face to make her laugh. « Lili, are you ready? We have to meet your uncle Chris and Noah for lunch. ». He takes her in his arms and goes to her room to dress her accordingly to the weather.

When they arrive in the center of Oslo, Chris is already waiting for them with Noah. The little boy is waving at them.

They get their food, burgers and french fries for everyone, and sit down next to the playground.  
« Who is gonna be there for coffee today? » Chris asks.  
« Probably Yousef, Mahdi, Even, Chris, Eva, and Jonas » William replies.  
« great! » Chris smiles.  
The two children play together and forget their food.  
« Will Sigrid take Noah this weekend? » William asks Chris. « Noora and I wanted to invite everyone on Sunday for a Barbecue »   
Chris makes a face. « Not sure. I don’t think she will. She has better things to do than taking care of her son, you know? »   
Sigrid and Chris met six years ago and had a fling together for a few weeks. It ended pretty quickly but Sigrid got pregnant and gave birth to Noah, Chris precious little boy. And that’s how Christoffer Schistad became the first one to be a father.  
« He doesn’t need her, then. You’re doing a great job on your own » William tells him, looking at Noah and Lili.

They decide to join their friends on foot. They spot Yousef, Alia on his lap, Yanis and Naïm seated next to him, eating ice creams.  
Noah squeezes his father’s hand and asks him if he can go join his friends. When Chris agrees, he starts running.   
« Hey, buddy! » Yousef says. « The boys were waiting for you to go play on the playground. »   
Yousef and Sana had twins three years ago and a baby eight months ago. As Sana is a successful doctor and finds her job fulfilling, Yousef quit his job to raise their little clan. He would like to have more children but Sana won’t cave in before Alia is at least three years old, she says.   
Quickly, Eva and Jonas arrive too, followed by Even and Liv and Christina and Aksel.  
Mahdi is the last to arrive. He takes a chair and sits down, sighing. « How do you manage to be there on time with a baby? » he asks. Karla is fast asleep in her stroller.   
Yousef laughs. « I have three and I was the first to be there »   
« It doesn’t count, you’re superman or something » Mahdi replies. « I don’t even have time to take a long shower »   
« Welcome to parenthood » Even says, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
« You adopted Livy when she was one year and a half » Chris points out. « You missed all the fun, trust me! »  
« You didn’t tell me that it would be like this » Mahdi says. He looks exhausted.  
« Aksel didn’t sleep through the night for 8 months, I thought I was going crazy » Christina adds. « But, there is no fun in telling new parents about all those things » she adds.   
Mahdi laughs. « Jonas, Eva, You know what is waiting for you »     
Jonas puts his arms around Eva, who laughs. « Thanks, Mahdi » she says.  
Eva and Jonas are expecting their firstborn in a bit less than 5 months now. They took their time to get together and then took their time to decide to have a child together. Those little indecisive lovebirds.  
« We have to give props to Chris and Chris, though. They actually did all of that alone. » William says. Everyone nods.  
« That’s true! » Even agrees. « Raising a child alone should get you a trophy. I don’t know what I would be doing without Isak »   
« Nothing » Jonas and Mahdi say at the same time.   
« WOW » Chris laughs. « That was harsh »    
Liv, Noah, Yanis, Naïm, and Aksel come back to ask for ice creams and water. Yousef doesn’t want his sons to eat two ice creams but he knows it’s a lost battle.   
Suddenly, William notices that Jonas and Eva are smiling and he wonders why. Lili is eating her snack on his lap, so he thinks that they’re smiling at her but then he feels Noora’s hands on his eyes and he smiles.  
« Hello, you » she whispers in his ears. William turns his head a bit and kisses her, a bit harder than he should in public, but neither of them cares.   
When Lili spots her mom, she starts babbling to get her attention. Noora takes her from William’s lap and sits down on the chair that Chris dragged to the table for her.  
« Hello everyone, » she says with a smile. « Excuse my laziness, I’m exhausted ». Everybody smiles at her.  « How are you? »  
« We’re fine. Glad to see you » Eva replies.  
« Yeah, everything is good. » Yousef adds.  
« Where is Sana? »   
« She’s working all week. » Yousef pouts.   
« I figured » Noora gives him a tiny smile. « I thought Vilde would be there today »  
« No, she couldn’t. She had a thing with her mother » Christina answers.  
« I’m starting to think that she is avoiding us » Even jokes.   
« Do we speak too much about our babies? » Chris asks, concerned.  
« It’s never too much! » Mahdi says. « But, yeah maybe Vilde replaced us with new childless friends? »   
« She wouldn’t do that » Even states.  
Christina chuckles. « No, I don’t think our monsters are a problem for Vilde. She’s just really busy »   
« Hmmm… Chris? » Jonas says, looking at the playground. « I think your son has a problem ». Chris turns to look at Noah, running really fast towards him.   
« DAAAAAAAD I HAVE TO PEEEEEE » he shouts.  
In a matter of seconds, Chris gets up, takes Noah by the arm and runs to the toilets. The scene makes his friends laugh.  
When the duo comes back, William is still laughing. « I can’t believe how much Noah looks like you, honestly. He’s just a mini Chris »   
Everyone agrees.   
« To avoid the crisis, I’m taking the boys to the toilets. Do you want me to take Aksel and Liv? » Yousef asks. Even and Chris say yes.  
« Can you take care of the princess, then? » Yousef gives Alia to Mahdi.  
Noora turns to her boyfriend. « Did you invite them on Sunday? » she whispers.  
« I told Chris about it » he answers. « I’m glad you were able to get free time » he smiles and takes her hands in his.  
She leans down and kisses him. « I decided to do what makes me happy » she replies.  
Liv comes back running and stops in front of Jonas. « Can I touch your hair ? » she says. Jonas laughs and lets her climb on his lap. « Of course, Livy, why? »  
« Dad always says that your hair is weird » she replies, sincerely. Jonas makes a face. « Okay, I will have a word with Isak » he tells her.  
Yousef comes back with the rest of the clan. The children go back to the playground.  
Eva looks at them. « Do you think they will be friends when they’re older? » she asks with a genuine smile.  
« I hope so » Christina replies. « I hope they’ll form a group of friends as tight as ours »  
« They will be raised all together… I think it’s inevitable » William adds.  
« Guys, don’t you think it’s actually a nightmare? Don’t you remember what we did together when we were younger? » Chris points out, with his eyes wide open.  
« Imagine if they do half of the things we did » Even jokes.  
« Imagine when they will be Russ » Noora chuckles.   
« Oh, SHIT. » Chris shouts.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Kollektivet drabble with all of them and Eskild saying either to Noora or William: “See, I told you/her you/she need(s) dick. I mean look at you/her!”. (Your choose which one he talks to.) Funny&cute Kollektivet moments and hopefully some fluffy&hot Noorhelm moments.

William told her to be ready at 5pm. He will be back from the library in approximately 10 minutes and Noora is not ready. She talked with the girls after class and then got distracted by Eskild when she came home and now she is late for her date with William.   
After a quick shower, she puts her new dress on. It’s a simple black geometric lace dress but she knows that William will love it. She hears William talking, which means that she is really late. She curls her hair a little bit, does her makeup, without forgetting a touch of pink lipstick. She goes to the hall to look for her shoes.

« Wow » Eskild shouts. He comes closer and touches her dress. « Great fabric! » he says. « Why did you dress up? Are we celebrating something tonight? » he asks, winking.  
She finally spots her stilettos. « William and I have a date. » She puts them on and goes to the kitchen. She hears William getting ready in their room.   
« Oh, where are we going? » Eskild asks.  
Without turning to look at him, she rolls her eyes. « You are definitely not invited. » she replies before going to the living room to find her purse. He follows her (of course.)  
« You bought a dress and wear actual stilettos to go on a date with William? » Eskild asks, with a grating voice.  
She looks at him and rolls her eyes at him once more. « Yes »   
She catches her purse and puts her lipstick, her phone, and her credit card in it and then goes back to the hall. It’s almost 5 pm. William should be ready to go too.   
« Why would you dress up to go on a date with your boyfriend? » Eskild asks as she takes her coat.   
« Why not? » William says, coming closer to Noora. When he catches sight of her behind Eskild, he smiles. « Wow. You’re beautiful » he says and takes her hands in his. He also dressed up, in a white shirt and pressed trousers.   
« You’re not too bad either » she says. « I like the way you styled your hair » she adds, as she runs her fingers through his hair.   
« How many times a week do you tell her she’s beautiful Will? » Eskild asks him, apparently annoyed.  
« You’re jealous » Noora nudges him. « You’re just jealous because we are going on a date and you’re desperately single » she makes William laughs.  
« She’s got a point » Linn replies, through her room’s half-open door.   
William and Noora laugh and Eskild, offended, gestures her to go back to her room. « Go back hiding in your cave, Linn. »   
She executes herself. Eskild pouts.   
William takes his car keys and their bag, keeping a hand on Noora’s waist.  
« You’re ready to go, Noo? » She nods and opens the door.  
« Bye Eskild » they say in unison.   
« You forgot the condoms! » He yells but William loudly closes the door.

William won a night in the Grand Hotel in Oslo a while ago. They had to go on a weekday so they chose a Thursday because they don’t have class on Friday. (Well. Noora has got classes in the afternoon, but…)  
When they arrive at the Grand Hotel, they go to the restaurant straightaway, because they want to take advantage of the indoor pool, which closes at 9pm.   
Noora is completely dazzled by the whole hotel. The glass roof of the dining room is breathtaking. The hotel has a lot of modern touches, contrary to what Noora thought.

« Thanks for taking me as your +1 » she says with a smile when they’re waiting for their food.  
William grins and reaches out to her side of the table to lace their fingers together. « Who else would I bring here? » he asks.  
« Chris. You could have asked Chris to come with you. » She licks her lips.  
« Oh yeah, a little romantic getaway with Christoffer, why didn’t I think about it? » he replies.  
Noora chuckles. « See, I knew that Chris was an option »   
« He wouldn’t have put a beautiful dress like yours on » William jokes.  
« Hey, you don’t know that, do you? You’ve never actually been on a date with him, right? Maybe he would have chosen the dress and stilettos combo. » she replies, making William laughs.  
« Well, he would never be as beautiful as you anyway » he answers.  
Noora plays with her lips. She can feel herself blushing because of the way William is looking at her. « Stop looking at me like that » she whispers. He plays with her rings and smiles. « How do I look at you? » he teases her.   
She shakes her head, knowing that he knows exactly what he’s doing. She’s about to reply something when the waitress comes back with their starters. Fortunately, it distracts William.  
Their dishes are delicious. They both opted for the salmon because it’s their favorite fish. They always try to put some on the shopping list, even though Eskild and Linn hate it.   
« Do you know what this reminds me of? » she asks him.  
« Our first date in London? » he guesses.        
She nods squeezing his hand.  « Would you want to go back someday? »   
He waits a few seconds before shaking his head. « To live there? »  
« No, just, for a weekend, or with friends. You love the city »  
« Maybe, someday. I would love to travel elsewhere before, you know? To explore the rest of the world a bit with you »  
« We could do that, yeah. » she says, smiling.  
« What we could do now, is keep the desert for after the pool? I’m sure they have a room service » he suggests. She agrees.

On the way to their room, William’s hand on her back, she wonders if they will really go to the swimming pool tonight. He kisses her cheek in the lift and she melts into his embrace.

He asks her if she’s tired, after a whole day of school. « No, no. You’re just warm. So warm » she replies, closing her eyes. In that position, her head against his chest, she can hear his heart beating and it’s honestly the best sound in the world.

When they enter the room, she takes a few minutes to explore it. It is beautiful, with a huge bed in the middle.

« We should probably get ready for the pool, » William says, looking for their swimming suits in the bag. Noora takes off her shoes and stands close to him. « We probably should. » she agrees, noding and biting her lips.  
« But? »  
« But I’ve been starving for a kiss since this morning, which is far too long. » she winks.  
William chuckles and takes her in his arms. « Oh really? » he teases her, leaning down just so their lips touch. She takes his face in her hands and kisses him tenderly. « Yeah, you didn’t kiss me when you got back from uni. »  
« You were in the shower getting ready » he replies, kissing her neck. He holds her closer.   
« You could have joined me » she replies, quietly in his ear. His kisses give her shivers down her spine. She can feel his hands burning on her waist. She drags his mouth back to hers to kiss him one more time. His fingers run up her spine and find the zip of her dress.   
« William, » she says between two kisses, « We should go to the swimming pool »   
« We should, that’s why I’m trying to undress you. » he says, letting her dress fall down on the floor.   
She chuckles and kisses him again, while trying to open his shirt’s buttons. « Why are they so hard to open? » she whispers against his mouth. He takes a step back and unbuttons his shirt quickly. « Here » he says, taking her in his arms again. She tries to unzip his pants but he takes her hands and shakes his head. « No, no. You don’t touch this area, while we’re kissing, in new lingerie » he tells her. « That won’t do. ». She bursts out laughing.   
She agrees and kisses his neck. « You noticed that it was new? » she says, blushing.  
« Of course but I got distracted. You’re beauti—  »  he can’t finish his sentence because she’s kissing him again.   
She takes a step back, a bit out of breath and her lipstick totally smudgy. « The pool » she says. He raises his hands above his head guiltily and nods. « The pool ».  

When they finally arrive at the swimming pool, there is no one else. The water is so warm, it’s really relaxing. She climbs on his back while they look round the pool, she kisses his cheek a few times. They enjoy all the facilities and play together in the water. Taking advantage of the fact that they are alone, they even snog a little bit, too.     

Then they have to go back to their room. They order their desserts. They eat in front of a film, laying down on the huge bed. The film is so ridiculous and bad, it makes them laugh. The cakes they ordered are really good but a bit difficult to eat laying down.

« You have whipped cream on the cheek, Noo » he says, smiling. He leans down and wipes it off her cheek. She takes the plate away and turns a bit to face him. She touches his lips with her finger. « I love you » she says. He says it back, his eyes shining. She moves a bit closer to him and puts her arms around his neck. He pushes her against the pillows and kisses her. He presses a row of kisses on her neck, towards her chest and then comes back to her mouth. She runs her fingers through his hair and down his spine.  

When they wake up the next morning, it’s because they forgot to close the curtains the night before. Noora takes William’s hand in hers and plays with his fingers. He moves a bit, allowing Noora to rest her head on his chest. He touches her hair and trace patterns on her skin. « I wish we could lay here all day » she whispers.   
He ponders for a while and then tells her that they could.   
« What? No. » she says, but he already has the phone in his hand and is dialing the reception. He books the room for the night, not listening to Noora’s protests.   
When he hangs up, she immediately hits him. « Will! You know we can’t afford a room in this hotel » she says.  
« Don’t worry about it. » he replies.  
« You don’t have that much money to spend » she tells him, a bit angry.  
« I have savings, you know. I told you, don’t worry about it » he replies, lacing their fingers together. She looks at him and he repeats « Don’t worry about it »  
« But, we agreed that you wouldn’t spend money on trivial things. » she reminds him. He takes her face in his hand and smiles. « It’s the best way to spend my money. I know you’re actually really happy to be able not to leave this bed, so…just think about it as a gift and kiss me. » he smiles, winking.   
She can’t fight him. « So, you want me to thank you? » she laughs.  
« Hmm… no. I want to enjoy our day together » he replies and kisses her.

+++

Eskild wakes up on Saturday morning and notices that the lovebirds are still not home. They left on Thursday afternoon and apparently didn’t come back at all.  
He sighs and pours himself a glass of orange juice. He sits down in the kitchen when Linn arrives and prepares coffee. Linn doesn’t usually talk in the morning but Eskild is bored and needs entertainment.  
« They didn’t come back » he pouts. Linn nods. « I don’t know where they are. » he says. Linn nods. « I don’t know when they’re coming back. » he says. Linn nods once more. « Could you please answer me, Linn? » he groans.   
« They’re spending time together, they don’t need your permission » She says, quietly.  
« But I worry about them! »   
« Then don’t. They’re adults, in a relationship. They’re okay. »   
« How do you know they didn’t meet a serial killer and are not held hostage in a cave? » Eskild asks.   
« Because they just are in a hotel somewhere, probably fucking. » She sips her coffee.  
« They could fuck here! » he says. Linn gives him a look. « It’s true, they have a bed, I have condoms, everything is ready here »  
Linn takes a huge breath. « They love spending time just the two of them, from time to time. You’ll survive one weekend without them, Eskild. »  
« But why would they prefer being just the two of them when we can be all together ? » he asks further.  
She looks at him, defeated. « Go on Grindr and find a hot boy, you may find out » she says and gets up to go back to her room.

A few hours later, Eskild hears the door. It’s William and Noora coming back, with huge smiles on their face. « Hello! » they both say.

Noora goes to the kitchen and finds Linn. She greets her with a kiss on the cheek. William sits down next to her and Noora sits on his lap.

Eskild comes and doesn’t answer their hellos. He sits down next to them. « You remembered that you have a room here? » he scolds. William chuckles.   
« We had to go back to reality, sadly » Noora says, a huge smile on her lips and her eyes shining.  
« See, I told you! you need dick. I mean, look at you! » he shouts. « I can’t even be mad at you because you’re literally glowing! » he sighs. « You need dick to be happy, Noora but next time you want to have sex for 48 hours straight, leave a note so that we don’t worry, okay? » he continues. « argh, really. I can’t be mad because my little Noora is having the best sex of her life. Your dick seems magical, William! You’re sure that you don’t want to try gay sex with me? » he pouts.

William and Noora burst out laughing. Ordinarily, she would try to deny it or to fake outrage, but nothing he says is inaccurate. She’s wearing William’s shirt, William still has sex hair, she feels too happy to deny the obvious.   
William kisses her cheek and holds her closer, making Eskild sighing.   
« Oh for fuck sake, you two! » he yells. « Get a room! »  
Linn looks at him. « Grindr, Eskild. Go on Grindr. Please. »   
Noora laughs and looks at William. They both know what the other is thinking. Spending time with one another is the greatest thing ever, but damn, they really love sharing an apartment with these two.  


	25. Chapter 25

## Just stay with me.

They’ve been planning on going to that festival for what seems to be a lifetime. Chris managed to get them tickets and it was a little miracle to get that many tickets.  
They wanted to go to that festival since forever. Elias and the boys went two years ago and still talk about it. This year, Yousef suggested to Sana that they could really try to get tickets.   
And that’s how Yousef, Sana, Eva, Vilde, both Chris, Noora, and William find themselves in a campground in the middle of England, trying to set their tents up.   
Fortunately for them, the weather seems on their side, it is not supposed to rain. Everything is in favor of a beautiful summer weekend.   
Sana and Yousef do not stop sending pics to Elias, who was not able to get free days from work to go with them. When they’re done with the tents, they decide to go see the site and hopefully, find something to eat. And water. They didn’t bring enough water.  The concerts do not start until a few hours so they have time to rest a bit. They find a little spot on the grass and the boys go buy ice creams.

 

Noora is trying to get a bottle of water from their bag when she hears someone calling her. She freezes on the spot. She takes a huge breath and turns over.

«Andreas » she replies, and her tone makes the girls stop what they are doing. Sana observes the scene.   
« I never thought I’d see you here!… I didn’t know it was your style of music » he says, smiling.  
She wants to yell at him that he never knew her, that she doesn’t want to speak to him, that she never wanted to see his face again, that she hates him with all her heart, that she despises him for everything he put her through, that she cannot understand how he can even try to have a conversation with her like they’re just old friends when he knows that he dumped her as soon as he got what he wanted. 7 years might seem like a long time to him, but it is nothing. Instead of listing every insult she knows, she shrugs. « Well… » she stops because she feels William stopping just behind her and catching her hand in his. She doesn’t see his face but she can imagine that he understood who is in front of them, so he’s certainly not smiling.   
« So, are you still living in Spain? » he asks. He has this little smirk that he always had. He knows that she is uncomfortable right now, and it’s funny to him.  
« No. I live in Norway » she replies. She stands a little taller like she has to affront him.   
« Oh, okay. We’ve never seen you again in Mjondalen, so everybody thought you had stayed abroad. » She knows he’s lying but she nods anyway. She squeezes William’s hand behind her. « What are you doing then? » he asks further. « Still want to become a journalist? »   
Now she understands what he’s trying to do. He doesn’t want to make her uncomfortable or to annoy her. He wants to remind William that he was there before him, that he knew Noora before him, that he fucked Noora before him. That bastard. He’s trying to get a reaction out of William, not her. She notices the brief glances Andreas is giving to William. She feels William’s warmth, can feel his breathing if she concentrates enough too. She hopes he won’t give him the reaction he is waiting for. She quickly turns her head and notices that Chris is next to William.     
« What do you want Andreas? » she asks with a flat tone. « I don’t think we have to make small talk. »  
He raises his eyebrows. « Just wanted to catch up. It has been a long time since we last saw each other »  
« There is a reason for that, and you know it. » she replies.  
« It was a long time ago… » he tries « I can clearly see that you’re over it. » he says, looking at William.  
« It’s none of your business » she snaps.  
« Man, I think you should leave, now, okay? » Yousef interrupts them.   
« Is it prohibited to catch up with an old friend nowadays or what? » Andreas asks sharply.   
« Clearly, Noora doesn’t want to talk to you » Sana says with a cold tone.  
« Well, at least you have good guard dogs » he laughs. « I can’t believe you still can’t say no to me on your own » he smirks. Noora feels William tensing up and moving forwards but Chris stops him right away. « Stop, Will. » he says firmly. Noora is still frozen. She feels William’s hand still in hers and laces their fingers together.   
Andreas chuckles.  
« If I were you, I would just go away right now, because if I let William go right now, I don’t know what could happen » Chris says quietly. « Trust me, you don’t want to find out. »   
« You got yourself a fighter? That’s new… You hate violence » Andreas tells Noora.  
« Leave Noora alone » William says. « Concerts will start soon. I’m sure you don’t want to miss them. » he seems very calm, but Noora knows that he’s just pretending.  
« I’m glad to see that you haven’t changed that much, » he says to Noora and then he disappears. Noora instantly melts into William’s arms.   
« What a jerk, » Chris says.  William nods. He tries to soothe Noora the best he can. When she has calmed down a bit, he takes her face into his hands. « Are you okay? » she nods.   
« Yeah, yeah ».  
« Are you sure? »   
She nods again and kisses him. « Thank you for not killing him, I guess »  
He sits down, inviting Noora to sit between his legs and holds her close to his chest. She plays with his hands for a while without saying anything.   
Eva then suggests moving closer to the first stage. Everyone agrees and starts standing up to walk towards the stage when Vilde turns over and asks if they’re coming.  
« Go ahead, » Noora says, smiling.   
William holds her closer. « Do you wanna leave the festival? » he whispers to her ear.  
« No, no. It’s okay » she replies.  
« We can, you know? We could stay in Bristol or even London if you want? » he suggests.  
« Just stay with me. » she smiles. « As long as you’re by my side, everything is fine »    
« I won’t leave your side » he promises, kissing her cheek.


	26. Linn/P Chris

##  **Linn & P-Chris**

##  **"Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?“**

Since William moved in with Noora and her roommates, Chris has spent a lot of time at their flat. For someone who doesn’t like parties that much, Noora organizes a lot of them. Almost every weekend, there is a party being hosted in the apartment. Chris has always liked Eskild so he is always in to party with him. He even became friends with Linn, who sometimes comes out of her room to have a drink.   
This Saturday is no exception. Noora sent him a text to invite him to dinner, which in her language means « We’re having a party ». She always says that this time, they won’t party but just have a quiet dinner. It always ends with them drinking a bit too much, « them » sometimes even includes Noora.   
When he arrives, William, Noora and Eskild are there. William is cooking, with Noora’s help, and Eskild is seated on the counter, watching them. A typical Saturday night.  
He greets them all. « Where’s my favorite girl? » He says.  
« You won’t be able to win her over tonight » Eskild replies with a wink. « She is not there »   
« She went to her family this weekend »  William adds.  
« You’re stuck with the three of us » Noora tells him, grinning.   
« You didn’t invite anyone else? » he shouts.   
« No. Vilde wanted to come but she has a date, so. »   
« Vilde has a daaaaaaate? » Eskild asks, jumping from the counter.  
« I’m stuck with Eskild for the night? » Chris sighs. Eskild gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
« Eskild, leave Vilde alone. Chris, William and I are there, too, if you hadn’t noticed »  
He gives her a look. « You wanna act like you two haven’t got a habit of disappearing together in the middle of every party we’ve had since Nissen? »  
« Touché » Eskild says, raising his eyebrows. « You even disappeared during Sana’s Eid party. An Eid party. »   
« It’s not a party, it’s dinner between friends » she tries to defend herself   
The three boys share a knowing look. William kisses her temple « Yeah, love. of course »    
They eat dinner, have a lot of fun, laugh a lot. Then Eskild pours them drinks and everything goes awry.    
 *******  
« Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? » A voice asks. Chris has trouble opening his eyes. His mind is a bit fuzzy. He blames Eskild’s cocktails, once again.  
When he opens his eyes, he sees Linn at the end of the bed, looking at him. He quickly catches the blanket to cover himself. « Linn? »  
« Yes, Chris. You didn’t answer: Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed? »  
« hmm. No, I mean, yes, I drank too much and as you weren’t there, Will told me to sleep in your bed. » Chris blushes. Christoffer Schistad doesn’t usually blush but, well. Linn is looking at him rather intensively and he’s naked in her bed, so.   
« Okay » she says. She gets closer to the other side of the bed, puts her backpack aside, and starts undressing. Chris’ eyes widen. « Wowowo, wait, Linn, what are you doing? »  
« I’m getting ready to go to bed? » she replies.   
« You’re going to sleep there? » he asks, like it’s not Linn’s bed.  
« Yes. It’s my bed, I’m tired and sleepy, so I’m going to sleep » she says. She doesn’t even seem bothered by Chris.   
« okay » he says. His head is pounding. He wonders for a few seconds if he should suggest leaving but his body feels so heavy, he doesn’t know if he will be able to leave this bed one day. He turns his head to her side and… Linn is looking for something in her wardrobe. She is only wearing underwear. « Damn. She’s quite fit » he thinks before shaking his head. She has matching sheer bra and panties. He would never have thought that Linn would wear that kind of sexy underwear. Most of the time, she is wearing oversized tracksuits. Now that he has seen what she’s wearing under them, he will never be able to look at her the same. He tries to discreetly look at her body a bit more but then she turns over. He quickly looks away. She bends down a bit to put her iPhone to charge and then lays down under the cover next to Chris.   
« Do you want me to go? » he finally asks, to be polite. His mom would probably kill him with her own hands if he doesn’t at least ask her. « I didn’t raise you to be disrespecutful towards women, Christoffer, » She tells him at least once a week. She is not really a fan of his fuckboy tendencies. He remembers too well the two weeks of utter silence from her he had to suffer when she overheard William talking about why Iben had broken up with him.   
« No » she says. « I don’t care. I just want to sleep »   
« Okay, thanks »  
« Don’t wake me up when you leave » she says. « I need my beauty sleep »   
« noted. »   
They stay in a comfortable silence for a while. Chris’ head is still pounding. He swears that he will never drink Eskild’s cocktails ever again. He consciously turns to his right, and distance himself from Linn so that they have both enough space. He closes his eyes and is about to drift off again when Linn speaks up.  
« It’s a new set of lingerie, I’m glad you liked it »   
Taken aback, Chris is left speechless. He takes a huge breath and plays with his lips. It’s the first time in his whole life that a girl leaves him speechless and surprises him like that. He decides not to answer because it’s much better than saying something dumb. He closes his eyes and drifts off relatively quickly. If he dreams about him and Linn engaging in some… shenanigans, then nobody has to know. (Apart from William, who is gonna make fun of him forever)


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! Could you write a drabble Noora&William + Vilde with sentences “I wish I could hate you.” & “You really love her.” I have always wanted to know how William and Vilde get along and how their relationship is in future after N&W live together as girls leave school.

**Vilde:** I lost my keys and my roommate will not be home until later tonight, it’s cold and raining :( are you home? I’m close to yours and I’ve got nowhere to go

 **Noora:** I’m not home right now, but William is, he will open the door. I probably will be there in an hour if you want to wait for me with a cocoa :)  
 **Vilde:** okay thank you, see you soon

The last time Vilde and William were in a room alone together was.. a very long time ago. Over the years, they spent a lot of time together with their friends but they never really talked just the two of them. William always keeps a distance with all of Noora’s friends, and even more with her. They don’t know exactly why he does that, but it’s always been that way. He’s friendly with them and if they need him, he is always there but he always steps aside as soon as the girls are there. Eva even once asked Chris why he acted that way. Chris said that William was an introvert and that it was probably not even conscious. « William doesn’t let people easily in » he said.

Anyway, going to their apartment when Noora is not there is not a problem per se. William is a great guy, they just have a kind of not great history. It just might be a bit awkward. She had a long day, she is tired and sad. She just wants to sit somewhere warm and spend a few hours with Noora. She can survive one hour with William.

When she arrives at their apartment, she rings their bell.  
William opens the door with a smile. « Hi, Vilde »  
« Hey, » she says. « Sorry to bother you. I would have gone for a walk, but the weather is shit today ».  
« No problem. Noora said that she’ll be there soon. Please, make yourself comfortable »   
« Thanks » she says.  
« Noora asked me to prepare cocoa but I don’t know if it’s for you or for her so do you want a cup? »  
« Yeah, thanks. »   
She follows him in the kitchen. William and Noora’s flat is not that big. Not as big as William was used to, for sure. However, it quite cozy, Noora decorated it with taste and hung a lot of frames on the wall.   
She stops in front of the fridge because William hands her a cup of hot cocoa. « It will warm you up, maybe »   
«Thanks, » she says. On the fridge, there’s a tiny picture of Noora and William, taken from a photo booth, that she’s never seen before. Noora is sitting on William’s lap and they’re smiling to each other. The thing that hits her the most is William’s smile. She doesn’t think she has ever seen him smiling that brightly before.   
She made peace with what happened between them a long time ago. She spent time thinking about everything that happened and talked about it a lot with Magnus. He helped her understand better what went done. She used William to get rid of her virginity and then sought recognition in his eyes. William wasn’t able to give her that recognition because it wasn’t what he had signed for. « If you had asked William to go out with you, to be your boyfriend, would he have said yes? Would he have slept with you? » Magnus had asked her. She had to say that no, she didn’t think he would have. When Magnus put it out that way, it made sense. Vilde would never totally forgive him for what he said to her, for what he put her through, but she was able to let it go. She understood that the difference between herself and Noora was simply that William had feelings for Noora. She wasn’t at fault. William shouldn’t have said what he told her, should definitely have handled the situation better. In her journey, Vilde understood that she was not in a good place at the time, that she was way too obsessed with her reputation. Meeting Magnus made everything better, and she thinks that maybe, this is what happened with William too. He met Noora and everything got better in his life.   
Understanding her own behavior and why she reacted the way she did doesn’t equal excusing William. Vilde and William will never be close, will never be friends, because there are too many negative feelings between them but Vilde doesn’t want to hold grudge against him forever. This is not the kind of person she is, and she believes William became a better person after he left London. She will never know what exactly went down there, but it’s not really her business.   
She smiles at the picture, sipping her cocoa. There’s still a tiny part of her that doesn’t understand why William fell in love with Noora and not her, but she knows that they weren’t a good match. Moreover, she wouldn’t have dated Magnus if William had fallen for her. (She misses Magnus sometimes.)   
She’s also glad that Noora has got a love like this. She deserves it.  
She’s been staring at that picture for a while when she hears William coughing a bit.   
She looks at him, smiling. « You really love her » she states. William stands up straight and nods. « Yes, I do. » He seems confused.   
She looks at the other pictures on the fridge. They are all of their friends, their cat, few landscapes from their trips probably. There is no family there.   
She changes the subject. « How are Chris and the boys, by the way? It’s been years since I saw them last »  
« They’re great. Chris still lives between here and New-York so I don’t see him that often » he replies, quietly. William seems so conscious around her.   
« Yeah, Eva mentioned something like that. He married Emma, right? » she says.  
« They’re divorced, now » he corrects.  
« Oh. Okay » She sips her cocoa and sits down on a chair. « You make good cocoa » she says.  
« Thank you. Do you want another cup? »  
She nods so he takes her mug and fills it with the rest of cocoa.    
« Noora won’t be able to taste it » she says with a laugh.  
« Don’t worry, there’s always cocoa in this house » he says.  
She smiles.   
Hesitantly, William says. « Vilde, are you okay? You seem a bit tired »  
« I’m exhausted. I had a long week. Owning a flower shop is much more stress than you would believe » she replies.  
« I can imagine that. If you wanna go nap in the guest room you can »  
« No, no. It’s okay. Thanks »   
He smiles comfortingly.   
They sit next to each other for a while in a comfortable silence.   
« Noora won’t be long » he says. « She should be there soon »

« Can I ask you a question? » She asks. He nods.  
« Why did you fall in love with Noora? »    
He lets out a sigh. « I don’t know » he replies.  
« You were the most popular guy at school. You could have every girl you wanted, but you fell in love with my best friend, of all people. »  
« Vilde… » he tries to interrupt her but she continues.   
« Life is funny sometimes, innit? »  
« Vilde I know that you probably hate me, with good reason, but I promise you —»  
« Oh, William » she interrupts him. « I wish I could hate you » she says.   
He seems confused. « Okay » he settles for.  
« I can’t hate you when you make my best friend happy and have been doing so for many years. It would be so much easier if you had disappeared after you graduated. I would have hated you in a kind of abstracted way if you know what I mean? You would just have been a guy who had been a dick to me in high school. Holding grudge against someone I see every week? I can’t do that. It’s not who I am and not who I want to be. I made peace with what happened a long time ago. »  
« I’m still sorry. I understand now that I treated you very badly. I was a right dick to you. »   
She smiles. « 17 years old Vilde is glad to hear your sincere apology » she says with a smile.   
« and 26 years old Vilde is glad to have witnessed you grow up. » she winks.  
He looks away and smiles.  
« Magnus was right, you know? People change. I’ve accepted that you did. I don’t think the boy who told me I wasn’t enough exist anymore? So, yeah. Maybe some people wouldn’t understand but I don’t hold grudge against you. I never truly did, to be honest. »  
William nods. « Does Magnus help with the flower shop? »  
« Yes, he does. He wouldn’t let me do this alone. But, like… » she takes a huge breath. « It’s difficult for both of us. This flower shop is a project that we’ve had as a couple for a long time, and we broke up just before it came true. We both know it’s for the best, but sometimes it can be difficult. Magnus is a gift, though. I don’t want him to disappear from my life »   
« I truly hope everything works out fine for you. You can always come here, I’ll prepare you hot cocoa » he says.  
She smiles. It’s weird how she feels like she’s 17 again. Almost ten years have passed, and she still blushes when she has William’s attention. Some things never change.  
She realizes now that if she can’t be friends with him, it’s also because their dynamic is not great. Their personalities are simply not compatible.   
She hears a sound and turns her head to see Noora and William’s cat on the counter. She sees the pictures on the fridge again.   
« You know I may be too curious, and if you don’t want to answer that’s fine, but… Why don’t you have pictures of your family there? I’ve never seen one »  
William looks at the fridge. « Well I’ve —» His cat hops on his lap. « I don’t have a real family, or more like, those people in the pictures are my real family » he says.  
« I see » she says.   
« If you’re curious, my father still doesn’t accept my life choices so I don’t see him often. I’ve never seen Niko again, and I don’t plan to. My mom is… alcoholic and depressed. She lives somewhere in Snarøya probably. We’re not in contact.»     
« Your mom is depressed? » she says, surprised.   
« Yeah, after my sister’s death, she became depressed, started drinking too much and shut us out. »   
« Oh. Okay. My mom became depressed after her divorce. It’s partly why I’ve had a shit week. She refuses to go to rehab. ». William gives her a sympathetic smile. She takes a sip of her cocoa. « You don’t have pictures of your sister? » she asks him.    
« No. I prefer not to » he says as he pets the cat.   
« It’s been what? Ten years that we’ve known each other? You’ve been with Noora for the majority of it and I realize now that we don’t know you. »  
William chuckles and shrugs.

They hear the keys into the lock and suddenly Noora appears «  Hello my favorite people! » she says. She gives Vilde a kiss and a good cuddle and then kneels down to pet Agatha, who’s snuggling in William’s lap. William looks at her disapprovingly. « Do you want me to go or …? »   
Noora stands up and runs her fingers through his hair. « You’re too cute when you’re jealous ». She grabs a chair and sits down between William and Vilde. « So, did you taste his famous cocoa? »  
« Yeah, I’ve already drunk two cups. » Vilde says.  
« Here is your cup, Noo » William says, setting down a cup in front of her.   
« Thanks love » Noora says, smiling to William. « So what were you two doing? »  
« Just talking » Vilde replies and smiles shyly at William.


	28. Chris & Noora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write one more, where William formally introduces Noora to Chris as his girlfriend and Chris as his all time best friend to Noora. N and C obviously know each other but would love to read one where they talk to each other for the first time. And if you have any extra ideas for that, I am sure we will all love it!

Noora & William are hosting a party together and that means making their relationship official. A lot of people are already aware that they are together, but it’s mostly because of rumors and people talking. That party is a way to have fun after all that happened, sure, but it’s also a statement. They are hosting a party together.  
William knows the drill so he asks Noora to create an event on Facebook. She is a bit surprised so she tells him “why don’t you do it with your account? You’ve got more friends than I do”.  
He smirks. “I will share it on my account but if you create the event, people will know that it’s our party.”  
“okay? I’m not sure that I understand why but I’ll do it.”  
He waits a few seconds, pondering his words. “I don’t want people to think it’s The riot club boss who’s hosting a party. I want to make it clear that we’re hosting this party together. People will understand that we’re seriously together better if you invite them to a party at my place than if I just write your name at the end”  
“oh. Okay” she smiles. “you mean that girls won’t try to hit on you when I’m here if it’s my party?” she chuckles.  
“No. I mean… Maybe but that’s not why…” he tries to explain but Noora interrupts him. “I know, William. I was just kidding. You’re cute.” She kisses him. “You’re right too. It’s maybe time to make sure people know that we’re taken. By each other. We will officially be together, that way.” she smiles.  
“You really want to make it difficult for me right? I’ll create the event if you want, it’s not that important. I just thought it would be more… I don’t know, I thought it would be great if you did but whatever”  
She runs her fingers through his hair, smiling. “Hey, no. I’ll do it. I will gladly tell everyone at Nissen that you’re taken. By me. They might all have a hoodie with your name, but I’m the one you’re hosting great parties with” she grins. William lets out a laugh.  
“Didn’t know you were possessive”  
“hmmm.” She plays with his hands. « I’d like to set the record straight, once and for all, that’s all. »

She creates the event on Facebook sometime later. She writes a few sentences, inviting people to William’s apartment and signs “Noora & William” and hits send with a smile.  
William shares her event and invites his Facebook friends.  
They don’t have much time to organize the party but William is highly experienced and knows what to do.    
« Noora? » He calls her, playing with his phone. « Would you mind if Chris comes early to the party? He’ll help us set everything up and I could introduce you to him »  
A bit surprised, Noora gives him a smile. « I’ve already met Chris, » she says.  
« I know but I would like to introduce you as my girlfriend » he says. It still so new to him this whole relationship thing but he remembers being introduced more formally to the girlfriends his friends had over the years, so it might be the next step.  
« Old-fashioned style? » she replies, playing with her lips.  
« No, just… » he says.  
« You’re too cute. Of course, he can come early, William.»

And that’s what Chris does. He is not really nervous but there’s a tiny bit of him who is afraid. He never really had a real conversation with Noora. If they do not get along at all, his friendship with William might suffer a bit so he wants to make a great impression. (and if, maybe, getting along with Noora can help him spend more time with Eva, it’s just a bonus, of course.)  
When he arrives Noora is preparing the drinks. He greets William and then goes to Noora. « Hi, Christoffer, nice to meet you, » he says, solemnly but with a huge smile and a wink. He gives her a kiss on the cheek.  
« Hi, Chris. I’m Noora, nice to meet you too » She gives him a smile.  
William leaves them alone.  
« So, what can I do to help you? » Chris asks Noora.  
« There are a few drinks here. We have to set them up on the table there. Honestly, you probably organized more parties in this apartment than me so you know better than I do.»  
« You’ve got a point » he laughs.  
There’s an awkward silence for a bit before Noora decides to break it. « So, since when do you know William? »  
« I met him when we started Nissen. We sat next to each other during our first period of the first day of school. » he replies.  
« You’ve never left his side since? » she asks further.  
« Basically, yes. »  
« that’s cool » she says.  
« Where did William disappear? » Chris asks.  
« He’s setting up the patio »  
« Don’t tell him but I forgot the beer packs I was meant to bring, at home » Chris whispers.  
Noora makes a face. « Oops! »  
« yeah, I have to find a way to tell him… »  
« Don’t worry, we went shopping this morning and he bought 3 packs more because he said you’ll forget. »  
« What? Really? » Chris says, offended.  
« He just knows you well » she laughs.  
« Apparently. He’s always like that, though. He wasn’t the boss because he cared more about Russ, but because he’s like our big brother. He was the most responsible one. » Chris laughs.  
« I can picture this » Noora says back.  
« Honestly, I think it was a nightmare for him to try to organize things with 30 boys like us. We really gave him a hard time! » Chris laughs.  
« He loves you. » she says, smiling to Chris.  
Chris nudges her and raises an eyebrow. « He loves you »  
Noora blushes and nods.  
« I’m serious, you know? I can be serious from time to time, I promise »  
« I know, Chris. I know »  
« You seem really cool, miss Saetre. I’m so glad that William didn’t fall for a boring girl! » Chris lets out a sigh.  
« I’m the coolest, I know » she replies. « You’re not that bad, either. »  
He chuckles. « Thanks. »  
« If William ends up in prison, we could go see him together? » she laughs.  
He looks at her confusingly. « hmm, I guess we could. » he replies. « I just hope we won’t need to. Not that I don’t want to carpool karaoke with you but… » He sighs.  
« I was just kidding. » she says, looking down. « I really hope confessing helped his case »  
« me too. We’ll find other occasions to team up, I’m sure » he winks.  
« Oh yes. I have a few ideas in mind… »  
« Already? Great! »  
They burst out laughing. William comes back and smiles when he sees them. « Why are you laughing? » he asks.  
« She passed the test. Girlfriend approved. » Chris says. Noora hits him with a cardboard.

After a while, Chris looks at Noora and says, «  By the way, will Eva be there tonight? »  
Noora looks at him and smiles brightly. « Finally! » she tells him. « Yes, she’ll be there. »  
« Great. » he says, playing with his lips to suppress a smile.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was imagining William taking noora (Chris and Eva would be there too) to a Justin Bieber concert and I was thinking if you can do some short about this?

Noora still denies that she loves Justin Bieber’s music. She’s been caught listening to his hits by literally all of her friends. Even Chris caught her once. Nobody has ever made fun of her because of that but it’s like her little private world. She doesn’t want people to know she loves what he does, so even when people tell her explicitly that they don’t judge her, she denies or diminishes her love for Justin.   
She doesn’t fool anyone, though. When Chris learns that Justin Bieber is performing in Oslo, he immediately thinks of Noora. He mentions it to Eva, who shrugs.  
« Yeah, great, I bet he will sell out everything » she replies.   
« We could take Noora to the concert, no? »   
« We? No. » Eva replies, not raising her eyes from her book.   
« That would be fun, come on! » Chris says, touching her legs.  
« A Bieber concert? Fun? No. » She says.  
« Not necessarily the concert itself but.. playing with Noora »  
Suddenly interested by what her almost-boyfriend is saying, she looks at him. « What do you have in mind? We’re not making fun of Noora for liking his music. »  
« No, of course not. We could make fun of her because she doesn’t want us to know though. » Chris replies with a tiny smile. « I don’t mean we have to torture her, just you know.. we could tell her we’ve won tickets and are looking for someone who’d buy it. Just see how she’ll react. Obviously then we’ll go with her but …»   
Eva grins. « I love how you think Chris »   
« Are you in, then? »  
« Talk about it with Will and we’ll see. »   
It takes about 30 seconds for William to agree.   
Chris manages to get four tickets with difficulty.   
William invites Eva and Chris to dinner one night, and they decide that it’s the best moment to start their little plan.

« Something crazy happened yesterday » Chris starts. « I’ve won four tickets for Justin Bieber’s concert in a few months »  
Noora’s jaw drops. She tries to keep her poker face, but everyone knows that she’s internally freaking out.  
« And, like, I think I will sell them to someone because I don’t want to go. » Chris adds.  
Noora nods. They see her inner battle not to say anything.  
Eva chimes in. «  Yeah, we don’t know anyone who might be interested so I think he will just place an ad to find someone who’d buy them. »   
Chris smiles and looks at William, who bites his lips. « You may sell them at a good price » he manages to say.   
« Yeah, I hope so. » Chris replies, looking away.   
Noora seems so conflicted. She opens her mouth a few times like she wants to say something but refrains herself at the last second. William looks at her, keeping his gaze steady. « Noo, do you know someone who might be interested? ». Noora instantly blushes and looks at her boyfriend. She hesitates a few seconds and then shakes her head. « No. »   
Noora is stubborn. They exchange looks and when they decide that Noora has suffered enough, William gets the tickets out of his pocket and places them in front of Noora. She gives him a confused look. The other three smile.   
« I didn’t win those tickets. I fought for them. No lie. » Chris says.  
« We wanted to surprise you, they’re for you. » Eva continues.  
« And they are four of them, so we thought we could go with you. » William tells her.   
Noora hides her face with her hands, a bit embarrassed and then she whispers « thank you ». She stands up and goes to sit on William’s lap. « Hey, this was not my idea. It was Chris’ » he says.   
Chris pushes his chair a bit and opens his arms wide. « Yeah, it was MY idea so come give me a cuddle. Your boy didn’t do shit ». Laughing, she executes herself.

The following months, Noora mentions the concert at least once a week. She ain’t slick, but she tries to act casual every time.   
« You’re impatient, eh? » William teases her one time.  
« No, it’s just… It suddenly popped up in my mind » she lies.  
« You can admit that you can’t wait for the concert, you know? » he says, raising an eyebrow.  
« Yeah, yeah, I’m looking forward to it but … » William starts tickling her, which makes her burst out laughing. « stop stop »   
« Admit that you love Justin Bieber and that you’re happy that Chris managed to get you tickets for his show and I’ll stop » he replies, grinning.   
She doesn’t say anything so William pins her against their bed and tickles her harder. « Come on Noora… Admit it »   
«  Okay, okay. Yes, I’m really happy to go because I love his songs, » she says. William instantly releases his hold and kiss her neck. « great. »

The night of the concert comes sooner than they expected. They arrive at the venue way sooner than necessary. Noora was too ecstatic and energetic to stay at her apartment, and apparently, it was the norm to arrive very early for Bieber’s concerts.

Eva is not really a fan of the music, but she has fun dancing with Chris who actually doesn’t mind the songs and sings along to the most famous ones. William surprisingly appreciates the scenery and the staging. He actually loves hearing live music and even if Justin actually lip sync a lot more than he expected, he’s a real performer so he appreciates the show. What he appreciates the most is seeing Noora having the time of her life. She seems mesmerized by Justin. She dances a bit, sings along too (sometimes even with Chris). A smile never leaves her lips. Sometimes, she glances at William, smiling. William kisses her cheek a few times during the concert because, honestly, she’s too cute. He can’t cope with that much cuteness.    
When the concert comes to an end, William spots a few tears on  Noora’s cheek. She’s smiling so it must be happy tears but he still takes her in his arms and asks her if she’s okay.   
« of course I am. I’m just very happy » she replies, melting in her boyfriend’s arms.  
Next to them, Chris is grinning. « Mission accomplished then! »  


	30. Chapter 30

### "Is that my shirt" 

« I have to go to school today » Noora says, burying her face into William’s neck. She trails kisses down his neck. He hums in agreement, tracing patterns on her skin. « I’m serious, W, » she says, trying to sound convincing.  
« That’s what you said yesterday » he chuckles. Noora moves a bit to be able to kiss him. « I know ». She takes his hand in hers and plays with his fingers. « But I really should go today. We cannot hibernate forever. We have to go back to civilization. I haven’t even look at my phone since Friday. »  
William nods, biting his lip. He runs his fingers through her blond hair. « I’ll drive you then. »  
She smiles. She cannot stop smiling, to be honest, because life is smiling at her so brightly, she didn’t even know it was possible to be in such high spirits.    
She experienced life without William and now that he’s back in her life, she understands she couldn’t go on like that. They were in a state of limbo that was destructive for both of them. It worked out in favor of a bright future together, though. Now that they dealt with their problems, they need to face the real world. They needed to live in a bubble for a few days to concentrate on them, both as individuals and as a couple but now that they’re both sure of what they want, they need to face reality. Admittedly, leaving their bubble is scary. It’s like challenging everything again. At the same time, they’re more confident than ever that being together is the right choice.  
She tries to leave the comfy bed but William slides his arms around her waist and pulls her body against his. He keeps just enough pressure on her waist to prevent her from going and kisses her soft spot. It makes her laugh. « William, please. let me go » but she’s smiling too much to be taken seriously. William runs his fingers down her spine. Knowing that this is a lost battle, she moves a bit to sit more comfortably on him. He smiles smugly, looking at her, and when he opens his mouth to say something, she puts a finger on his lips and leans down to be closer to his face. She whispers « If you say something, I’ll go to school. » Moving her hips a bit, she smiles. « And you’ll have to deal with this alone »

  
***

« I know I told you the same thing this morning before we got…distracted… » she winks. « …but, I really should go to school this afternoon. I have class at 4pm. »    
« I’ll drive you. » William says. « I would love to keep you here for myself but unfortunately that’s not possible. Life is hard but what can we do? » he says dramatically, which makes Noora laugh.   
« You’ll always have me for yourself » she says, looking into his eyes. She gets closer to him to kiss him but he puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her. « Nah. If you wanna go get an education girl, you have to stop kissing me »   
She nods and finally leaves the bed to go shower.

When she comes back, she finds her boyfriend in the kitchen, cooking lunch. She hugs him from behind, trying to rest her chin on his shoulder. He catches her hands, lacing their fingers together. When he has to move to take a kitchen utensil, he looks at her briefly.   
« Is that my shirt? » he asks with a smile. She nods.  
« Yeah, it is. I haven’t got any washed clothes here »   
William licks his lips. « It suits you »   
« of course it does! »   
William shakes his head and busies himself preparing lunch. When it is ready, he serves Noora and him a plate. He sits down next to her. When she tries to touch him, he looks at her, almost apologizing with his eyes. « We shouldn’t be tempted to go back to bed, love ».


	31. Chapter 31

##  **Noorhelm  + « You’re always number one. »**

Noora never really cared about being a Russ. She never even thought she would join a bus. However, this is Vilde’s time to shine. She has always been the one who cared about the bus, and even though she isn’t that obsessed with popularity nowadays, Vilde really wants to do it correctly. They don’t have a huge bus or a huge budget but the goal is still to have a lot of fun. Isak, Even, Mahdi, Jonas, and Magnus didn’t officially join their bus, but as Magnus is dating Vilde and Jonas and Eva are … still figuring out what the fuck they are, they spend a lot of time on the bus. (Honestly, Noora tried many times to tell Eva that Jonas spending time on a Russ Bus for her is a clear indication of his feelings but Eva insists on taking things slow.)  
The thing is, it’s extremely convenient and easy for Vilde and Eva to have their boyfriends with them. Even if they’re spending most of their time with the girls, Magnus and Jonas are generally not really far away. Noora and Sana do not have that chance. Chris is very happy to be single for that exact reason (there might be something going on between her and Mahdi, but everyone respects their right not to talk about it).  
Vilde organizes and wants to participate in a lot of events during Russ, which is fine because it’s really important to her. It becomes a problem when she gets sad when Sana or Noora are reluctant to go.  
This time of the year reminds Noora of William’s own Russ and how it went. She knows that he didn’t enjoy his Russ as much as he should have because of everything that happened between them. She also remembers how he always tried to put her first, at the expense of his friends sometimes. He doesn’t expect Noora to do the same, but still. Sometimes, Noora just wants to spend time with her boyfriend and not attend a bus meeting for the umpteenth time. This is apparently a foreign concept to Vilde.  

 

 **William:** Are you coming home or do you have a meeting tonight?  
 **Noora:** Vilde wants everyone to be there tonight, I’m sorrrrrry W :(  I’ll try to come back early   
**William:** No problem, have fun. Call me and I’ll pick you up, okay?   
**Noora:** Okay    
 **Noora:** ILY   
 **William:** ILY2   
 **Noora:**  *emoji crying from laughing*

After school, she meets up with Sana to join the other girls.  
« Is this meeting really necessary San’? » Noora asks, sighing.  
« According to Vilde, yes. According to me? No. » Sana answers.  
« So why are we going? »   
« Because we’re Vilde’s best friends and she will be sad if we ditch her at the last minute? »  
Noora sighs. « Yes, you’re right. »   
Sana raises one of her eyebrows and says « You, you have other plans. »   
« Not really, no. I just want to… Okay, this is so cheesy you’ll make fun of me forever, but to be honest, I just wish I could go home and cuddle William all night. He is swamped with work for law school and when he gets back home, I’m not there because of the bus. »   
Sana smiles. « I see. I get you, though. I have the same problem with Yousef. »  
« Really? » Noora asks. « I thought he was always hanging out with Elias at your house » she chuckles.  
« That’s part of the problem. We spend a lot of time with our friends and not enough time together. like, I see him very often but we do not spend enough time alone. »  
« Did you talk about what you told us about a few weeks ago? » she grins, nudging Sana with her shoulder.  
« No, not yet. We haven’t properly talked at all, to be honest »  
« Whaat? » Noora shouts, widening her eyes.  
« What? it’s true. Vilde is so stressed, we had meetings every day, for the littlest thing ever. Yousef is working too, we just didn’t have time to sit down and have a real conversation. You can’t tell me you had a deep conversation with William these past few days, can you? » Sana raises her eyebrows and shakes her head when Noora agrees with her.  
« I love Vilde with all my heart, and I know Russ is very important to her and that you’re a Russ just once in your life… » Noora says.  
« but we can’t pause our life for that » Sana finishes her sentence.  
« yes, exactly. It’s unfair to William… even though he never complains. »  
« Well, Yousef has a thing with his coworkers tonight, so I’m free to go to the bus meeting, but you should just skip it. You’ve got better plans » she winks at Noora.  
« but Vilde..? »   
« I’ll explain to her that something came up, » Sana says, gesturing Noora to go. « GO GO GO. »   
Noora chuckles. « okay, tell her I love her? And speak to your boy! »

When she arrives at home, William is concentrated on his homework. He hears the door and says « Eskild? You’re already coming home? »

« No, it’s me » she answers. He looks at her and says « Your meeting was canceled? » smiling. She shakes her head and closes the distance between them to hug him. She sits on his lap and melts into his arms, smelling his perfume. « No. I ditched my friends »   
Taken aback he detaches himself from her a bit and takes her face into his hand. « Why? » he says.  
« I wanted to come home and spend time with you » She smiles. William’s eyes immediately light up.   
« Really? » she nods, smiling. « You don’t have to do that, you know. I get that it’s your Russ and that for now, it’s a priority. It’s normal. I’m glad you have fun with your friends »   
« I know. But you’re a priority too » she replies.  
« I’m just not your number one priority right now. It’s okay » he says, rubbing their noses together. « I’ve been there.» She sees his smile dropping a bit so she kisses him.  
« You’re always number one. » She says quietly, playing with his hair.  
He hides his face in her neck and holds her closer.

They don’t do anything special really. They order food and eat their Chinese plates on their bed, catching up on the episodes they didn’t have time to see these past few weeks. William holds her close and she rests her head on his shoulder. If William notices that she fell asleep after the first episode and watches her sleep with a smile on his face, then nobody would know.


	32. Chapter 32

##  **49\. “Well, this is awkward…”**

As today is her birthday, Noora decided to skip class for the afternoon. William had to be more serious than she is, he couldn’t have any more absences. That’s why she is alone in his apartment, waiting for him to come home. When he asked her to spend the day with him, she agreed almost too quickly for her liking but, well. She’s been spending a lot of time with him since the party and they have a lot of fun together. When she told Eskild she had plans for her birthday, he seemed to be a bit suspicious but he didn’t ask questions. Vilde asked her why she didn’t want to do something with the girls after school but she was, fortunately, able to dodge the question without too much trouble.   
William gave her his apartment’s keys and told her he wouldn’t be home before 5 pm so she still has time to do whatever she wants.   
She runs herself a bath and applies a beauty mask she found in her vanity case. Relaxing in William’s huge bathtub, with Justin Bieber’s songs playing in the background feels like heaven. She tries not to think about anything and just enjoy the moment, but she can’t help but think about William and the last few days they spent together. What a plot twist. If you had told her just weeks prior that she would be sneaking around to have heavy make-out sessions with William Magnusson, she would probably have been offended, but… things change.  For now, things are great, William doesn’t even ask for more. They just enjoy each other company and well… he’s a good kisser, so.   
When she’s done reading her magazine (don’t tell anyone she loves to read Cosmopolitan, okay?) she gets out of the bathtub and puts one of William’s T-shirt on. (He has huge T-shirts that are very comfortable, okay?)   
She applies another mask (bless her for putting those samples in her vanity-case), takes her iPhone, her Cosmo and goes to the kitchen. Hungry, she prepares porridge while dancing to Justin’s songs.   
She turns around and jumps. William is here, watching her with a huge smile on his lips.  
She clumsily grabs her phone to stop the music. William is still grinning. « Bieber, I see » he tells her. She notices that he’s hiding something behind him. A bit embarrassed, she doesn’t know what to say or do so she just stays frozen right where she is. He comes closer and holds a bouquet of flowers out to her. « Happy Birthday, Noora » he says, smiling.   
« hm…well… I… » She’s blushing. « Well this is awkward » she whispers. « Thank you, William ».  William bites his lips and smiles. Honestly, she just wants to kiss him right now, but with her beauty mask on, she forgets about it.   
She tries to compose herself and says « Why are you here? »   
He chuckles, « Probably because it’s my apartment.»  
He’s not wrong but she still gives him an exasperated look. « You weren’t supposed to be home until 5 pm! »  
« I couldn’t concentrate in class knowing that you were here waiting for me » he says.   
« I wasn’t waiting for you, Wilhelm » she replies instinctively. It doesn’t even sound very convincing, but she really doesn’t want him to imagine things.   
« Right. Is that my T-shirt? » he says smugly. She rolls her eyes so he continues: « you’re just here to steal my T-shirts, right? »    
« Maybe. »   
She always expects people to judge her when they learn that she’s a Bieber fan, but she doesn’t see judgment in William’s eyes.There’s something in his eyes, something kind and sincere she would say, but she doesn’t know what it is. She’s just glad he isn’t making fun of her, honestly.   
He gets closer to her, his body touching hers and takes her hands in his. « I would really love to kiss you right now » he says.    
« I can take this mask off in about ten minutes. We’ll see. » she teases him.   
« What if I don’t want to wait? » he asks, tilting his head a bit.  
« I look like Fiona from Shrek, come on »    
He plays with his lips. « She’s hot »   
« Flattering. » Noora pouts. He laughs and squeezes her hands.   
« Anyway » he says as he leans his head towards her neck. « I was thinking of kissing your neck » he teases her.  
« hmmm. » she replies. « I get that you’re into girls like Fiona, but I’m going to take this off. » she sticks her tongue out at him and pushes him a bit to go to the bathroom.  

When she comes back, William is mixing the porridge she was cooking before he arrived. She goes to him and touches his back. He looks at her and says « So what’s the plan? We watch Never say never while eating that thing you cooked here? »   
« Hey! Don’t make fun of me! » she tells him. « You weren’t supposed to see that. »  
« I’m not making fun of you, Noora. »  
« It was embarrassing, okay? Forget about it. » she says. He kisses her, letting his fingers run through her hair.   
« No, it was cute. And I’m serious, we can watch never say never if you want. »  
She looks away and says « I’ve already seen it »   
« I figured. That means we don’t have to concentrate on the film, so… » he answers, kissing her cheek. « it’s up to you, birthday girl »  
« I have to admit that it is tempting. » she whispers, hiding her face against William’s torso.   
« I agree. »


	33. Chapter 33

##  **5 times William talks about Noora**

**1.**  
When Chris spots William on the bench, he’s smiling. He sits down next to him and looks at him. « So what happened? Tobias told me a girl called you out in front of the whole school? »  
« yeah » William replies. « that’s what happened. »  
« who? Why? what? Why do I miss all the good stuff? »  
« I don’t know her name, it’s the blonde girl who is friend with that girl you talked about. Vilde started saying that I treated her like a trophy and had a little speech about our hoodies and I asked her what was her name again. Then I told her that I couldn’t treat her like a trophy because she wasn’t enough or something, I don’t even really remember. »  
« Harsh » Chris said, laughing.   
« It’s the first thing that came up but, then, her friend, the blonde one, stood right in front of me and told me off. »  
« really? What did she say? Why did I have to miss that? » Chris asks.   
« that I was a cliche, mostly. A wonderful little speech, honestly. If you had seen her. She was beautiful »  
« wow wait » Chris interrupts him. « you’re not mad? »  
« no that was cute. You have to have guts to stand up for a friend like she did in front of the whole school »  
« and? »  
« and she’s the most beautiful girl in the world. Like honestly. I couldn’t even think about what to reply »  
« what did you say then »  
« I asked her who she was but she didn’t answer »  
« Okay. »  
« I need to find out who she is »   
« You want to fuck her? »  
« Nah Chris, I’m gonna marry her someday »  
Chris burst out laughing. « Yeah, yeah, if you say so »  
« Just watch me, » William says, standing up.

 **2**.   
Chris knew that calling William because they had been beaten up by the Yakuza was risky, at best. He didn’t have a choice, though, because he’s the only one who wasn’t there and could help them.  
He expected William to be pissed, but not to that extent. He hasn’t said a single thing to him since Friday night.   
« Come on William. I didn’t know who to call. I would have called someone else if I could »  
« I know »   
« So, why are you pissed at me? »  
« I’m not pissed at you. »  
« Yes, you are. » Chris sighs.  
« No. I’m just… frustrated. » William clarifies.  
« Frustrated? »  
« They were looking out for me » he sighs. « And I wasn’t there. »   
« Bro, it wouldn’t have changed a thing. They would just have beaten you up too.»  
William sighs and shrugs.   
« It had to happen the day I had convinced Noora to go on a date with me »   
« how was it? You didn’t talk about it »  
« She’s so… lovely. Fascinating. She saw the date as an obligation, though. I don’t think there will be another one. »   
« Oh, hm… Sorry, bro. » Chris says, nudging William. « There’s our party next Friday, we’ll find you a cute girl! »  
« Chris, » he rolls his eyes. « No. »  
« Why? I’m sure Sara or Ingrid would be up for it »  
He gives Chris a disappointed look. « I don’t care about them. »   
« They’re fun and they don’t expect anything from us » Chris points out.  
« Then call them, Chris, » he says, taking his phone in his pocket.  
« And Vilde? »   
« Seriously? You really, really think that hooking up with Vilde of all people will help my case? » William says drily.   
« Maybe not » Chris agrees. « So, you’re really into that girl then? »  
« Yeah, you can say that yes. » William smiles.  
« I hope it will work out for you then » Chris smiles at William.  
« Me too, bro. »

 **3.**   
**Chris:** Did you finally get it on with your girl ????????    
 **William:** No  
 **Chris:** But you threw me out because she was still there  
 **William:** she slept here but left before I woke up  
 **Chris:** And you didn’t do anything?  
 **William:** No  
 **Chris:** You tried?  
 **William:** No  
 **Chris:**??????  
 **William:** I take it slow   
**Chris:** And? how is it going?  
 **William:** great, I think she might be more interested than what she wants me to believe   
 **Chris:** why?  
 **William:** She told me that she couldn’t go home because her roommate wasn’t home but that was a lie  
 **Chris:**!!! She likes you   
**William:** Yeah   
**Chris:** what did you do then?  
 **William:** we talked, she was flirting I think  
 **Chris:** William, you know how to TALK with a girl????? SHOCKING   
**William:** shut up  
 **Chris:** sorry but you’re not exactly known to talk with girls   
**William:** it’s different with Noora   
**Chris:** how so?  
 **William:** I’m in love  
 **Chris:** Really?  
 **William:**  *sunglasses emoji*

 **4**.  
The Penetrators are waiting for William. It’s unusual for him to be that late, but since their « Help the Penetrators » party, William kind of disappeared so they don’t really worry.   
When he shows up, the boys smile smugly. « Hi » William greets them. « Sorry I’m late »  
« Where were you? » Elias asks with a smirk.   
« I was studying » William answers, sitting beside Chris.   
« sure » Elias replies.  
« So? What do we have to do? » William tries to create a diversion.   
« Are you in a hurry? » Theo asks     
« No but like, we have to prepare our Russ, » William says.  
« We have all night to do that » Chris points out, sharing a knowing look with the others.  
« You might have all night, I don’t. » William sighs.  
« What do you have to do? »  Seb asks.  
« You really want my schedule or what? It’s none of your business but my dad want to Facetime me » William says.   
Shit. He’s a good liar.   
William continues: « Do we know how much money we have from the party? »  
« Yeah, » Borkis says. « You would know if you’d have stayed at the party » he adds.  
Chris can’t help but laugh.   
« That’s right! Where did you go? » Elias asks William, trying to sound naive.  
« I just wasn’t into it, » William says. « Is this a questioning or what? You’re suddenly policemen? »   
« Defensive much? » Seb laughs.  
« You weren’t into it, okay. So it didn’t have anything to do with Noora’s disappearance, right? » Chris says. He can see the exact moment when William understands that he’s trapped. Great.  
« What do you mean? » William replies.  
« Vilde was looking for Noora that night, too. And Eva told me that she doesn’t hang out as much with the girls as before. Which coincides weirdly with your behavior these past few days.»  
William shakes his head.  « And? »  
All the boys look at him. « William, » Borkis says. « We saw her following you outside. »  
« Don’t play dumb » Seb adds. « It doesn’t suit you »  
« Just admit that something is going on between you two, goddammit.» Theo scoffs.  
« She wants to keep it low key » William admits. « She doesn’t want Vilde to find out » he smiles.  
« I knew it! » Chris says. « Come on, shoot! »  
William chuckles. « You won’t say ANYTHING to ANYONE, okay? I don’t want to fuck it up. Not even to Eva, Chris »  
They all nod. Chris says « Yeah, noted. I won’t tell Eva »  
« She kissed me on the bridge. Then we went back to my apartment. We’re spending time together. A lot of time together. »  
« And? » Chris asks with a smirk.  
« And nothing, Chris. » William rolls his eyes. « We’re just spending time together, for now »    
« You’re like, official? » Seb asks.  
« I guess so. I try not to ask too many questions »  
« Oooooh. » Borkis mocks him. « She seems cool ».  
« She is.» William says.   
« She’s beautiful, man » Theo chimes in.   
William smiles and nods.  
« It’s like, the real deal right? You seem so smitten » Borkis says seriously.  
William looks at his drink and plays with his hands, visibly a bit embarrassed. « Yeah, I think I’m really in love with her. »   
Chris takes him in his arms. « Oooh, Will! »   
They all smile at him. Borkis raises his glass to him. « You deserve to be happy, man, you really do. »  
Theo smiles and says. « Before we get all sappy, just so you know, it was totally a trap. We don’t really need you now, so if you want to meet your girl, go »

 **5.**  
« William! Where the fuck were you? » Chris shouts when he sees him.  
« With Noora » William replies.  
« Can’t you like, answer your phone? We tried to reach you so many times. It’s Russ time, come on. You will be able to spend all the time you want with her this summer. » Chris sighs.  
« Shut up, Chris. I spend my time however I want. You don’t need me to get drunk and hook up with girls, okay? » William says, harshly.   
« But you’re a Russ once in your life. You can’t miss Russ for a girl. You’ll regret it! » Chris says, rolling his eyes.  
« She isn’t just a girl, Chris! That’s what you can’t seem to understand. I’m IN LOVE with her. Get that into your head, bro. » he shouts, glowering at him.  
« AND WE’RE YOUR FRIENDS! We’ve been here for you for years, okay? We’ve worked hard for our Russ, and you just don’t care anymore. »  
« That’s why I’m here with you now. But yesterday, Noora needed me, so I stayed with her. It’s not that I don’t care, Chris. It’s just not that important, okay? »   
« Be careful. If you run every time she calls you, you’re not her boyfriend but her dog. She certainly can understand that you’re a Russ. » Chris sighs and takes a long drag of his cigarette.   
« Shut up, Chris. » he warns him. « We wouldn’t be in this situation if you hadn’t organized everything to fight the Yakuza when I told you to drop it. »  He shakes his head in disbelief.   
« You smashed a bottle on this guy’s head, not me » Chris points out.  
« You’re exhausting. I’m not here to fight with you, Chris, think whatever you want » he says a bit more quietly and then leaves.  
Chris waits for him to be far enough and then shouts: « She must be damn good at sucking your dick! »   
William turns over and comes back. He pushes Chris against the wall behind him. « Stop Chris. Don’t talk about Noora like that, ever, if you don’t want me to punch you » he tells him drily.  
« Speaking about a girl sucking your dick never bothered you before » Chris says, standing up a bit to show William that he’s not afraid of him.   
William sighs. He tries to breathe a bit to calm himself. « It bothers me now »   
« A cute girl with red lipstick looks at you and suddenly you’ve changed? »   
« Be careful, I might think you’re jealous »   
« Don’t worry, she’s not my style! » Chris replies with a smirk.  
Borkis arrives and grabs William by the shoulder to push him back a bit. « Stop. You really want to fight now? » he says. « Come on! Chris, William is here, now. William, Chris was worried sick yesterday, okay?. Here, can you just drop it? »  
William leaves. He stays with some of the boys and tries to enjoy himself. He’s worried about Noora and doesn’t like arguing with his best friend so it’s a bit difficult to get in the mood but he really tries.  
An hour later, Chris comes and sit down next to him. « I’m sorry, » he says.  
« Me too. » William replies. « It was a difficult week for me. I really thought that Noora wanted to break up and… I went to see her yesterday and she was really not in a good state of mind. I couldn’t leave her alone to go to some party, okay? I should have warned you, I’m sorry »  
Chris smiles. « Are you okay? »  
« Yeah, I’m fine. » he puts his beer on the floor and looks at Chris. « Chris, you’re my absolute best friend, okay? but I’m really in love with Noora. Like, really. I don’t want to lose her. I’ve never felt like this before and I need to do everything possible to make it work. If I have to choose between her and a party, I think it will be always her, you know. Everything seems so pointless, now. I’m sorry if it confuses you but like… Noora is a really great and smart girl, with a lot of morals. I fucked up more than once with her and she still wants to try so I have to prove her that it’s worth it, you know? She makes me so happy, man. I didn’t even know I could feel that way… I’m starting to feel like I deserve happiness and I want my relationship with her to work. You’re still my best friend. I’m sorry if I let you think otherwise »  
Chris messes with William’s hair. « Okay. I get it. I’m sorry I overreacted. » he puts his arms around William’s neck. « You’re my best friend and I will always be here for you. If Noora makes you this happy, then great! Of course, you deserve happiness, man. I hadn’t realized you two were having a rough time, I thought you were just fucking in her apartment… I’m glad you worked things through. Next time, tell me what’s going on. It’s the first time my best friend is in love so I’m adjusting, but I can be there for you too. »   
William smiles. « Of course, yeah. »  
« I’m proud of you, bro. Always. I’m sure she would be too. »

##  **and one time he doesn’t need to**

1.

 **William:** I received an E-mail  
 **Chris:** When do I have to pick you up at the airport?


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noorhelm + modern royalty AU. One of them is a member of the royal family, the other isn’t, featuring the crazy shenanigans of their friends. Do with it what you will!

Noora is watching TV in the living room with Eva and Chris when she receives a call from her mother. She sighs and goes to the kitchen.

« Hello? » she says.  
« Noora! » her mother replies. Hearing her tone, she knows that she has something to ask.  
« Yeah, mom »  
« We’ll need you in July darling. There are a few charities events you should attend, and a few trips abroad. »  
« I can’t, » she says. She has plans with her friends for the summer.  
« Why? » her mother says harshly.  
« I already made plans with William for the summer. We’re going on vacation. »  
« For a month? »  
« Well, yeah. We can’t come to Oslo and mind our business there because you don’t want us to be seen together, so we have to find solutions » she answers.  
« You could get married.»  her mother snaps.  
Noora rolls her eyes. « We’re not getting engaged. I just don’t want to hide. He’s not a dirty secret. »  
« He’s not an angel. He’s a commoner. »    
« Don’t start. Do not start. Anyway, I won’t be in Norway this summer.»  
« You have to. »    
« No. » Noora states.   
« Noora, please. It’s important. »  
« You let William come with me and I might consider it. »   
« Noora Amalie, I didn’t raise you like that! »

Noora knows that it’s a low blow. But, they’ve been dating for two years. They’ve been living together (unofficially) for a year and a half. Her parents refuse to acknowledge their relationship officially. The protocol for a Princess is to announce her engagement. Until then, she’s technically single, or at least, she has to appear single. It’s nonsense but she cannot do anything about it.

She’s just a bit tired to hide, honestly.

« Mom. You realize that it’s illogical, right? People do not believe I live with Eva, Chris, and William because we’re best friends. If I was a man, I could be more open about my relationship, it’s not fair. I’m not asking to kiss him in public or that he follows me to formal events. »  
« Noora, no. We’ve already talked about this. You can live your life as you want in Scotland, but your relationship with that man should be kept under wraps until you’re engaged »   
« His name is William, mom » she rolls her eyes. « Don’t count on me in July. »   
« Whether you want it or not, you’re a Princess. You have obligations. You cannot pick and choose what suits you. »  
she hangs up.

When she comes back to the living room, Chris smiles at her. « Everything is good, Noo? »   
She chuckles. « I know you heard everything, Chris »  He shrugs and she continues… « I don’t know if I can go with you this summer. It sucks but well… »  
« Perks of being the only Princess of Norway » Eva chimes in.   
« Something like that, yeah » she replies  
« It’s okay Noora, we understand. William will understand too » Chris tries to reassure her.  
« I know » she says. « it just sucks. »  
They smile at her comfortingly.

A few days later, her mother reaches out. She talks about obligations, monarchy, traditions, and all of that.

Noora hates traditions (and even hate is not a strong enough word). She hates how these family traditions, who were instituted centuries ago, rule her life. Most normal families have traditions like Christmas, birthdays and maybe a one-week vacation in South of France once a year and that almost seems cool and exciting. Noora isn’t born in a normal family though, and when her mother starts speaking about « traditions » she actually means protocols.

Noora caves in after almost one hour. She knows that she has no choice but to follow the protocol. She will let her friends go to Switzerland without her, sadly.

« It is not a big deal, honey » William says when she hangs up. « We’ve done it before. I might be able to spend a few days with you » he takes her hand and pulls her towards him. « You’re a Princess, I get it, you know? » he says with a smile.   
« Don’t remind me, please » She says as she hides her face against him.   
« You’re my princess » he replies, tracing patterns on her back with his fingers.   
« Cliché, » she says.  
« You love it »   
« hmmm »  
She melts into his arms.

Her family has a reputation of being a modern Royal family, and it’s true. However, when it comes to dating, her parents are just… really old-fashioned. She won’t marry William just because it is more socially acceptable for a princess to be married.

William was a student in her management course, back in first year. He asked her if he could sit next to her on the first day of class. He immediately called her by her title. She rolled her eyes and said « creepy », and he said « I’m just Norwegian, too! William Magnusson, nice to meet you. » (It was love at first sight)

He loves to call her by variations of her title, but he never does it in public. Partially because he knows she doesn’t like it, but mostly because they can’t really be seen together in public. Protocols.

When July comes, Noora has to go to Oslo. William, Chris, and Eva go to Switzerland.  
They found a compromise, Noora is gonna join them at the end of July, and they’ll spend two more weeks in Switzerland, in a huge house with a lot of friends. Press will be told that Princess Noora is taking a well-deserved break with friends outside the country, and then that she’s settling back in St Andrews for her studies.

She has been studying abroad for a couple of years now. A degree in English and management might not be very helpful for her future, but those subjects peaked her interest the most and her parents agreed because studying English explained her leaving Norway, so she packed her bags and said bye to everyone. (She wasn’t able to say goodbye to her responsibilities as a Princess, sadly.)  
She wanted to go to London, but that wasn’t possible according to her family. She was accepted in St Andrews. It was better than Oslo.

In Scotland, she has met a few people. Eva, Sana, and Vilde mostly. With those three girls by her side, she instantly felt like a normal girl and forgot the pressure on her shoulders.   
In Scotland, she feels freer, she feels like she’s in charge of her life and that is all she ever wanted.  
When she’s in class, she’s left alone most of the time. Her mother sent a photographer at the beginning of her first year to do official pictures of her and that was it. She knows most of the students know that there’s a princess in St Andrews, but she’s not the first one so they don’t really care.  
Except for William. He keeps calling her « Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Norway ». (She doesn’t really mind)

In Norway, Noora has a lot of events to attend. Everything is organized by the staff so she can enjoy herself a bit. She just has to go where she’s told, dress as she’s told and smile. It’s a little exhausting but she doesn’t really mind. She asked to visit hospitalized children and is even able to hold speeches about a few important topics during congresses. She loves to use her status to raise awareness about important things and spread some happiness.   
July passes quickly, but she misses William like crazy and can’t wait to arrive in Geneva.   
There’s just a tiny hold-up. Her mother asked (and insisted) that she brings Magnus with her.   
Magnus is the son of a family friend and apparently, he’s quite bored alone in Oslo. Her mother said « I’m sure it would be a pleasure for Noora to show Magnus that wonderful country that is Switzerland » in front of everyone and, Noora had no choice but to invite him. As soon as her mother had suggested that trip, Magnus’ face literally lit up and she couldn’t break his heart.   
They are going to join William, Chris, and Eva, of course, but also, Isak and Even, Vilde, Sana and Yousef, Linn and Eskild and Princess Christina of Sweden. Christina is one of the other princesses that Noora loves to spend time with. She’s really great. The others are not part of a royal family but are friends nonetheless.     
Magnus is a great guy, he makes her laugh a lot during the journey to Switzerland. He seems ecstatic to be able to visit the country even though he doesn’t know anyone in the group.

William picks them up from the airport. They can’t show affection in public, but when she sees him in the hall, she can’t help but smile and she sees in his eyes that he missed her as much as she missed him.

Their friends are waiting for them with lunch. They set the table on the terrace and decorated the whole house with balloons and banners with « Welcome Noora » written on them. She’s just really happy to be surrounded by all of her friends.

Afterwards, they spend the afternoon by the pool. She notices Vilde and Magnus laughing together but she doesn’t really investigate further because she is busy playing with William in the pool. They had a private moment earlier when they were getting ready for the pool, but it was relatively short.

After a while, Sana announces, facing Noora and William: « We decided that tonight, we’ll go to a huge party in Zurich. Even has got invitations and we want to show Magnus the country by night. So, we’re going to go soon and won’t be back until tomorrow. »   
William replies « okay, sounds good » with a smile.  
Noora says « Yeah, great. Zurich is beautiful by night »  
Everyone laugh and Sana rolls her eyes. « No, you idiots. You are not invited. We are going to Zurich. You stay there and « catch up » » she says, mockingly.  
William and Noora share a look and smile.

When they’re alone, they prepare food and eat on the couch, watching a movie. Of course, the food is quickly forgotten and they don’t pay much attention to the movie.

The next morning, they check Instagram and see that their friends had apparently a rough night, full of unforeseen developments such as a missed train, six booked room instead of seven and losing Magnus.   
« They had a wild night apparently, » Noora says curled up against William.   
« like us » he replies, making Noora burst out laughing.   
« They lost Magnus? » she asks.   
« for a while, yeah. »  
« Why are we friends with them? » She chuckles.  
« I don’t know » he laughs.

When their friends come back, Eskild and Linn are missing. Surprised, Noora asks why.  
Eva says « Eskild found a boy. He wants to spend the weekend in Zurich with him. Linn.. was too tired to move, so she booked the room for a few nights, she’ll come back with Eskild »   
Noora laughs. « oh my god, okay. »

Everyone sit down around the table and eat the pizzas William and Noora prepared this morning.  
« So, tell us everything! » William says. Their friends do not seem to have enjoyed their night out.  
« That was a nightmare. Nothing more to tell » Sana replies, visibly annoyed.  
« Yeah, I agree. The worst night ever » Yousef says.    
« We started by missing our train yesterday because of Isak » Even starts. « He forgot to print the invitations. »   
« YOU forgot to print them. » Isak corrects but Even shakes his head. « No, YOU were the one who had to print them. »   
Probably knowing that Even is right, Isak says « Whatever » bitterly.  
« When we arrived in Zurich, we only had six rooms booked » Christina continues. « Which ended up not being a problem when we went back to the hotel because we had lost Magnus » she says, visibly a bit exasperated, which is unusual for her.  
« What? Where were you? » Noora asks Magnus, who just smiles a bit and blushes.  
« He was in Vilde’s room! »  Chris yells. « Like, we arrived at the hotel exhausted. And then, we don’t know how but we were all in the hall, trying to figure out how to deal with the lack of a room. And … Magnus wasn’t with us anymore. Our dear Vilde said NOTHING. We tried to find him because he doesn’t know Zurich like us. And after maybe 20 minutes, Yousef asked Vilde why there was light in her room. Magnus was hiding there, waiting for her. »  William and Noora burst out laughing.   
« Like, Vilde didn’t want to tell us they were gonna hook up. I don’t know, suddenly she got shy or something. » Eva says, a bit angry. « It was 6 in the morning, she suddenly thought we would care I guess » she sighs.  
« We just wanted our bed » Christina adds, with a dirty look for Vilde. « But like, it was funny, » she says, smiling.   
« Yeah, that was funny » Yousef repeats.  
« Really funny » Sana smiles.  
They all laugh. Vilde and Magnus, who stayed quiet the whole exchange, share a curious look.   
« Oh come on, Vilde! » Isak says. « We had to take you for a ride! »   
« You mean that you pretended to be mad at me? You’ve been pretending the whole day? » she says, dumbfounded.   
« Oh yes » confirms Sana.   
« You deserved it, girl » Christina says. « Like, really. How many times I told you to go for it, little slut? And you let us believe that we had lost him just to avoid telling us you wanted to bang him? »  
Vilde nods. Everyone laugh a bit harder.   
« Still, that’s a bit mean, » Vilde says. « I really thought you were mad at me »  
« It was the point » Even replies.  
« I had plans with Eva and you ruined them, » Chris says, making Eva laugh.  
« We all had plans » Yousef points out.  
« That didn’t involve looking everywhere for Magnus » Sana clarifies.   
« So we had to make you pay for ruining everyone’s plans » Isak chuckles.  
« By plans, you mean having sex, right? Because I didn’t have any plans myself. But, I can assure you of one thing: it didn’t ruin THEIR plans last night. » Christina says, pointing at Vilde and Magnus, who blush more than ever.

« Oh my god, I missed you all so much » Noora says, laughing.  
« We missed you too Princess » Chris replies, with a huge smile.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : William and Chris (friendship), preferably happening in future and a sentence “Don’t you ever miss casual sex or hooking up with other people?” I understand if you don’t feel comfortable to write about this but I would really like to read your take on their friendship.

**William:** hey man, no, shit, I can’t be there on Saturday :( I’ve got plans with Noora, I can’t cancel. Tell the boys I said hi though. Don’t be too wild, okay. See you on Monday 

When your best friend in the whole world suddenly falls in love with a girl, it changes everything for you too.  
When Chris was a teenager, people used to say “bros before hoes” and “chicks before dicks”. It is kind of true, in his experience. His friends always prioritized their group over girls. They weren’t called The Penetrators for anything. They hooked up a lot with different girls, never promised them more than a good fuck and a hoodie and always took time to party together.  
So it was bros before hoes forever and everything was fine.  
Then William met Noora.  
William never tried to hide that she changed his life.  
She changed Chris life too.  
Noora is a great, really smart, beautiful girl. That’s really cliché adjectives to use, but it’s the truth. She makes William really happy, and Chris can see that almost every day. And clearly, she’s his friend, too.  
But when he reads William’s text, he’s disappointed.  
It’s cliché once again, but it used to be William and Chris against the world and now it’s William and Noora against the world.  
Realistically, he gets it. They’re in love, have been for years now and they want to spend their weekends together, it’s logical. Chris and William spend a lot of time together because they attend the same courses (yeah, Chris doesn’t really know how he ended up in law school but he did.) and even if they live together, William and Noora are both really busy with uni and stuff. Weekends are when they’re able to spend time together and everything. Chris gets it. Or at least, he tries.  
He can’t deny that William is there for him when he needs a friend. He can’t deny he still spends time with him, that he still goes to parties with him, that he’s still his best friend. William’s priorities changed as soon as he laid eyes on Noora, though. They don’t have the same priorities anymore. They don’t have the same life.  
Chris still hooks up with a lot of girls. Apart from a six months relationship with Emma, and a kind of friends with benefits relationship with Eva, Chris hasn’t really dated someone seriously. He doesn’t even count Iben because, well, that (first) relationship was a total and utter mess. What a jerk he had been to her.  
He still loves to flirt, he still goes on Tinder from time to time. He doesn’t really want to settle down. (William tells him that he just hasn’t found a girl that he loves enough to settle down yet.)  
A lot of his friends are in a relationship. In fact, as time flies, more and more friends settle down.  
He doesn’t really see the appeal, honestly, but sometimes, when a friend tells him with a smile that he met a girl and that it seems serious, he can’t help but wonder if he has a problem.  
But, like why would you choose to have sex with the same person for the rest of your life when you’re 25? You have a long life ahead of you. That seems boring.  
Anyway, Chris has been planning this get-together with The Riot Club for a week. He was looking forward to seeing all of them at the same time like before.  
And now, William won’t be there. The Riot Club without their boss is not really The Riot Club.

« Really? You can’t at least idk come for an hour? it sucks » he texts back.  
« Nah I promised ages ago.. sorry! We’ll organize something else, okay? »

The worst thing is that Chris knows that if William asked Noora to cancel their plans, she would say yes. But he didn’t even ask, because William doesn’t really care if the boys party without him. He remembers their trip to Lillehammer in Third year too well (and their entire Russ, in all honesty. William didn’t even pretend to care.)

When Saturday comes, he prepares everything and waits for his friends impatiently. He found their song, put it back on his iPod, and printed a few pictures from their years at Nissen. His flat is not big and with 30 boys, it will soon be cramped, but they’re gonna have fun.

They do have fun.

After a few drinks, some cigarettes and a lot of laughter, Chris checks his phone. He received a text from William thirty minutes ago.

 _« Bro are you still at yours? I’m free, tell me where I can meet you, losers »  
« YEAAH STILL AT MINE ! what happened? » he answers  
« okay, I’ll be there soon. Idk some Vilde drama, I think?  Just waiting for Eva to get there so I can drop them off at Sana’s »    
« say hello to my favorite girl of the girl squad okay? »  
« I’ll show this text to Chris next time she comes by »  
« she’s my twin, it’s different.»  
« I’ll show it to Jonas hahaha »    
«_ _Get yo ass there real quick bro »_

When William gets there, the boys are sitting in a circle in Chris living room, apparently sharing stories. After greeting everyone, he sits down and one of the boys pour him a drink.

The boys have always loved to tease him about « his girl » and tonight is no exception.

« So, when are you getting hitched? » Borkis asks him with a smirk after a while.  
« hmm, » he says, sipping from his drink. « I don’t know » he smiles.  
« wait, » Chris says, surprised. « You’re… going to get married? »  
« maybe? » William answers.  
« What??? » Chris yells. « What the fuck? You’re 25 and Noora is like 23? »  
« Hey, relax. I didn’t say we’re getting married tomorrow » William laughs.  
« You proposed? » Borkis chimes in.  
« No, not really »  
The boys look at him weirdly. « What does « not really » mean? » one of them asks.  
« I haven’t formally proposed. But like, the first time I told her we could get married we weren’t even together yet. It’s something we say casually, you know? I don’t even think she expects a formal proposal, so yeah… It’s just… we’ve talked about this. It’s just .. in the cards I guess. »  
« You’re nervous! » Andreas yells. « That’s cute, W »  
« Oh shut up Andy, » William says. After that, the conversation shifts to another topic.

Chris doesn’t forget. So when he’s eating lunch with William the next Monday, he wants to know more.

« Will, were you serious on Saturday? » He asks, turning his head to face him.  
« Serious about what? »  
« Marriage » he clarifies.  
« Well, yeah, of course »  he says, taking another slice of his pizza.  
It seems so normal for him, Chris is surprised. « Really? You’re really going to marry Noora? »  
« Eventually, yes » William furrows his eyebrows a bit.  
« Why? »  
« I don’t know, it seems logical » he replies. « What is this about Chris? You’re acting like I plan to move to Peru to raise Llamas or something »  
« Don’t you ever miss casual sex or hooking up with other people? »  
Taken aback, William chuckles. « No »  
« Never? »  
« Never. »  he repeats.  
« So you actually want to have sex only with Noora for the rest of your life? »  
« that’s the plan, yeah »  
« Wow »  
« You realize that it’s been almost seven years, right? Married or not, it doesn’t change much. »  
« Yeah, yeah of course I know but it seems really boring, sorry bro »  
William laughs « Oh my god Chris… I promise you I’m not bored »  
« You’re going to be… You’re only 25! »  
William laughs harder. « Chris, I’m in love with Noora and have been since I’m 18. Casual sex doesn’t mean anything for me now. I don’t feel like I’m missing out. »  
« I believe you, I just have trouble to like, conceptualize it? »  
« That’s probably because you’ve never been in love. Or because it’s not the kind of life you want, maybe. Either way, it’s okay. If you don’t want to settle down, don’t. I didn’t have a choice, so…  » William smiles and nudges him.  
« What do you mean? » he asks.  
« It was love at first sight, like I don’t even know how to explain but I only have eyes for her. Not hooking up is not a choice, it’s just like that, an evidence. I don’t ask myself questions, it’s natural, like fate or something »    
« Okay… but like, you don’t find girls attractive anymore or what? »  
« I don’t know, it’s not even a question. I still have eyes, of course, but it’s not like when we were in school, no. »  
« And for example, the girl that was flirting with you last year, she was beautiful, you didn’t even wonder if maybe you could…? »  
« No, Chris. I’ve worked hard to build my life with Noora. I won’t destroy everything for a fuck. I’m very happy with her. She makes me happy. That’s all that matters. » He smiles and then looks at Chris… « What is this about Chris? You’ve never questioned my relationship with Noora before.  »  
« You know that Fabian has a girlfriend? » William shakes his head so Chris continues « Well he met her online a few weeks ago. We had a lot of parties planned and we were about to organize a trip to Ibiza this summer. Fabian is a very good friend, you know. Not my best friend, obviously, but when we started Uni it was great to have him around because you have your life with Noora and I needed a group of friends with whom I could party. And now we’re almost done with uni and even Fabian settled down. He told me that he won’t go to Ibiza because Laura doesn’t want him to go. I realized that I’m the only one that hasn’t had a proper relationship. »  
« I’m sorry about Fabian » William says. « Do you really feel left out? I promise you I always try to be there  f—»  
« I know William, I know. You’re the best. Honestly, I know that you really try to do your best and that’s why you’re my best friend, okay? But, like, you have to live your life with Noora. I get it, it’s logical. When your friends have all figured out their lives though, and you’re still not sure how to cook pasta, it can be a bit… I don’t know I just feel self-conscious. I just sometimes wonder if I have a problem, you know. I mean even Eskild left Oslo for a boy, and I’ve never really been in love! »  
William smiles shyly. « Chris, do you want to settle down? I mean, now. Would you like to find a girl today and settle down with her? »  
« No, not really. » Chris admits.  
« Then don’t. If one day you call me to tell me that you met a girl and that she’s it for you, I will be ecstatic for you. But, like. If you never do, then it’s great too. It’s your life, you just have to be happy. You don’t need anyone to be happy, man. You’re Christoffer Schistad, come on! Plus, you will always be invited to our family dinners okay? »  
They laugh together. They don’t really speak about their lives like that a lot. They’re both really reserved, but Chris is happy to be able to speak about this with his best friend.

After a while, William tells him « Chris? About Ibiza… Do you want us to go? » and then smiles.  
Chris is surprised. « Us? And Noora? »  
« Did Noora ever hold us back? » William smirks.  
« True. Maybe she could come with us? »  
« What? I thought it was a boys trip! » William says, confused.  
« Yeah but like, if I find a cute girl to hook up with, you’ll need a distraction. And, Noora is cool. »  
William rolls his eyes.


	36. Chapter 36

**Noorhelm + "Who would remember their anniversary"**

Every 12th of November, Noora wakes up knowing that she will get a surprise during the day. She always pretends that she doesn’t know what day it is and why it is important to William, so every 12th of November, he explains that it’s their anniversary. They argue because Noora thinks that they can’t celebrate the day she called him out in front of everyone. It’s not really a sweet memory for her. William says that as they formally met on the 12th of November, they have to consider it as their anniversary.   
« It’s our story, Noora. We can’t just forget about it. It was iconic. I bet people still talk about that one time when a first-year roasted a Penetrator in front of everyone »  
« Yeah and then someone says… do you know that she ended up marrying the guy? »   
« I told you… Iconic. »  
Every 12th of November, Noora pretends not to consider that day an anniversary and William indulges her. He always has a surprise ready. One year, he waits 23h59 to give his present to her, just because he knows she thinks he forgot and that she’s kinda mad about it. He never forgets.

Every first of April, it’s the anniversary of their first kiss. Noora doesn’t really think it’s important, but William does. He always says that he remembers how he felt when her lips met his. Noora teases him. (« We kiss every day, I hope you remember that feeling. »).  They don’t really do something special, that day. It’s just a nice thing to remember and an occasion to share cute memories together (and to have sex, too.)

The 9th of June, it’s their « real anniversary » as Noora says. (That is still up to debate. they’re not really sure erasing more than a year of their relationship is fair, as chaotic as this year was.). It’s Noora’s turn to organize things. Every year, she surprises him. One year they go to an escape room, one year they go back to the UK, one year they go karting, one year they go to Bergen and so on. They always have a lot of fun together.

Chris always teases them about those anniversaries. « It’s ridiculous. You don’t need a date to remember you’re in love or whatever. You take it so seriously it’s ridiculous »   
William shrugs. They don’t care if it seems ridiculous from the outside because they actually love the « anniversary dates » they have together. It’s fun, romantic, cute.   
Isak replies to Chris instead of them. « It keeps you grounded, kind of? Like, life can be hectic, sometimes you can forget why exactly you’re together because life can be so hard, you know? When you’ve been with your partner for years, you kinda fall into a routine and it’s so hard sometimes to stop and just enjoy each other company. If you have traditions like they do, it helps you remember why you’re together in the first place. Obviously, you love the other every day. It’s just a reminder that once upon a time, you fell in love with that person. You chose them, and if you stop choosing them every day, then they won’t be yours next year.  At least, for me and Even, it’s the reason why we have the same traditions since Nissen. I guess it can apply to every long-lasting relationship. »   
« what Isak said.» William says.


	37. Chapter 37

##  “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in”

When William moved in with Noora, Linn and Eskild, he kind of knew what he could expect. It was still his best option. Being cut off by his dad also meant having to find a new place to live and even though he always has been far-sighted and has savings, buying a new apartment was a bit difficult at the time. It was out of the question to call his mom, so sharing a flat was the best option.  
As much as William knew what he was getting into, sometimes sharing his space with people just tires him out. As an introvert who needs alone time, sharing a flat with Eskild who doesn’t get the notion of personal space can be a lot.   
Like today.     
« Eskild, please. I already told you: I’m studying. Could we please talk about what we’re gonna do for Christmas another day? »  
« I just want to know if you want green decorations or white decorations. I have the catalog there, please look at it with me? » Eskild says and sits down on William’s bed, close to him.   
« Eskild, It’s the 12 of January. We have plenty of time. Can I please study in peace? »  
« You’re not studying right now ». he points out.  
« Because I can’t. Look, man. Choose whatever the fuck you want, I don’t care. Christmas is in eleven months. I don’t give a fuck. »  
Suddenly, Noora appears. « Hi, » she says, looking at William curiously.   
« Your boy is so stubborn. » Eskild says, rolling his eyes. He stands up and leaves the room, sighing dramatically.  
Noora lays down on the bed next to William and kisses him. « Hey, you. What happened? »  
« We spent the day just the two of us, and as he was bored, he didn’t leave me alone. »   
« Really ? » she chuckles but stops when she notices the look he’s giving her.  
« He laid down on our bed this morning to eat breakfast, I wasn’t even awake. After that, when I was watching TV, he fell asleep with his head on my lap. I came here, in our room, and he just would not stop talking you know? I had to open the door. »   
« He can be a bit much, sometimes.  »   
« You don’t say. »   
« Linn is coming back today, it might calm him down. » she kisses him again and then kisses his jaw. She runs her fingers through his hair and then whispers in his ear « I might know how to cheer you up ». She moves a bit to look at him. They smile at each other for a while before William grabs Noora by the waist and tries to move her on top of him.  He takes the hem of her sweater in his finger, telling her to sit a bit straighter to take it off.  When they manage to take both of their sweater off, Noora laces their fingers and kisses William again. He grabs her butt and smiles between kisses. And then…..  
Eskild comes back.   
« Eskild! » they both shout as Noora lets herself fall down on the bed.  
« OOPS! » he chuckles.  
William runs a hand across his face. « There is ONE rule in this house, Eskild. »  
With an exasperated sigh, Noora continues: « You know that if the door is closed, you don’t open it, come on. »   
« How could I know you wouldn’t wait at least a few minutes before shagging each other? » Eskild replies, apparently amused.  
« What do you want? » Noora asks, rolling her eyes.  
« For Halloween, what kind of decorations you want us to get? I think we c—»  
« Eskild. OUT » William says with a firm voice. Eskild just nods and goes.  
Noora laughs.  
« I need a break.» William says. « I’m exhausted. He exhausts me »  
« I know, W. I know. » Noora says, resting her head on his shoulder. « I can try to talk to him »  
« No, it’s okay. I know he’s a bit stressed because of Linn. She’s coming back in a few hours, so it’s gonna be okay »

 

When Linn comes back, Eskild is ecstatic. He’s jumping, crying, yelling. He has decorated the whole flat, organized a karaoke and prepared Linn’s favorite sushis.    
Noora finds a few minutes to talk to Linn alone, then she asks William to come with her to their bedroom.  
She closes the door behind them and smiles at William.  
« I have a plan. » she says.  
« Okay? »  
« I checked with Linn she’s okay with it. So Eskild has organized board games. Linn will play with him, and we’re just gonna go to our room, take our bags and … leave. »   
Surprised, William chuckles. « What? »  
« He loves board games and Linn will distract him, he won’t notice. Linn will start the game and we will just escape. » she smiles.  
He takes her in his arms. « To go where? »   
« I don’t know. We could drive somewhere or just rent a room in a hotel here in Oslo. It’s up to you, it’s your birthday weekend after all »  
As William doesn’t react she adds «We just need to sneak out. We’ll figure out the rest later. So are you in? »  
« This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in ». He smiles.  
« It’s not a stupid plan at all. You love it. » she says, sticking her tongue out at him.  
« I love _you_ » he smiles.


	38. Chapter 38

##  **Noora & William   
** **“Wait a minute. Are you jealous ?”**

Every Wednesday is movie night at the flat. Usually, Eskild, Linn Noora, and William stay the four of them, but sometimes they invite their friends. (Well, William and Noora invite their friends, mostly.)  
Tonight, they’re surrounded by Eva, Chris, Vilde, Isak, Jonas, Sana, and Yousef.   
William bought pizzas and drinks for everyone. It’s not really a party, but William always treats their get-together as such.

« We decided to have a Channing Tatum Marathon! » Noora says cheerfully when she enters the kitchen. « We’ll start with Step up, then Dear John and The Vow. If we’re not too tired afterward, we’ll watch the Magic Mike movies. It’s gonna be fun. »  
Without looking at her, he says « Great. »   
She kisses him on the cheek. « Do you need help, love? »  
« No it’s okay. » he replies.   
« I’m gonna install everything then! Youhou. »

Chris arrives in the kitchen. « Wow, bro. Noora really loves Channing Tatum’s acting. It’s funny, I didn’t — »  
William just glares at him.   
« Okay, not funny then. The last time I remember seeing her being so cheerful, it was when we went to Bieber’s concert. »   
« Trust me, I know.» he says.  
« Oh, okay » Chris laughs.

Then Isak and Jonas enter the kitchen, laughing. They greet Chris and William.   
« I didn’t know Noora was a Tatum fan. I totally understand though, he’s so hot! » Isak says laughing.    
« I would drop the topic if I were you » interrupts Chris. « It’s a sensitive topic for this young man »  
William just glares at Chris once more.  
« Oh, you’re like.. jealous? of an actor? »  
William looks at Isak and says « I mean — »   
« Isak, you can’t say anything. You get jealous when Even looks at a picture of a model while he’s reading a magazine » Jonas says.   
Isak just nods because he can’t deny.  
« I’ve got weed if you want bro. if getting high helps you seeing Noora going into raptures about someone else » Jonas adds.   
William smiles. « Okay. You can take the drinks to the living room if you want.»  
When the three boys disappear, it’s Yousef and Sana’s turn to enter the kitchen.   
« Hi Sana! » he says. « Cool to see you there, man. »  
« Hello, William. » Sana replies.  
« You too. » Yousef says. « You’re ready for a Tatum marathon ?»  
William sighs. « No choice »  
« Well, at least he’s really handsome. And hot. » Sana declares.  
« What? » Yousef replies, taken aback.  
« Channing Tatum is very hot. He’s extremely attractive. Charming. Sexy. » She answers.   
Yousef’s eyes widen. « Wow, okay. Didn’t know you were a fan. » he says.  
« I’m not, the movies are shit. You can make a little effort when you’re looking at Channing Tatum, though ». It’s kind of obvious she’s just making fun of Yousef at this point. She leaves the kitchen with one pizza.  
« Don’t worry Yousef, I understand. » William tells him. « My girlfriend is worse than yours » and then he laughs because Yousef is still frozen right there, shocked by Sana’s words.  

They start watching Step up, as Noora said. Sana is sitting in an armchair, Yousef next to her. Eva is sitting on the floor, in front of the TV, next to Noora and Vilde. William, Jonas, Isak, Even and Chris are on the couch. Eskild and Linn brought chairs from the kitchen.

The six girls can’t stop talking about Channing Tatum, apparently.  
« he’s so strong. »  
« Look at him dancing. »  
« awwww he’s too cute »   
« sexy »  
« handsome! »  
« look at his abs! » and so on, and on and on… They can’t shut up.

To be honest, William doesn’t really watch the movie. He watches Noora reacting to the movie. her little smiles, her little « awwww » are quite cute.   
He loves seeing her this happy, surrounded by her friends, even though he admits feeling a little bit jealous. He obviously knows that her crush is totally inoffensive and that she doesn’t even know he doesn’t like when she’s gushing about an actor (or Justin Bieber).   
She still has a crush on someone else. His jealousy is under control so everything is fine.  
Until it isn’t.  
« Honestly, I would let him do whatever he wants to do with me. aaaah. Too hot. » Noora laughs. And he knows that she doesn’t mean it. He knows that it’s just a way of speaking. He knows she’s joking with her friends. But, still. He looks at Jonas and whispers « kitchen, now.»   
Isak, Jonas, Chris and even Yousef follow him in the kitchen. Jonas lights his joint.  
William opens the window.  
« They’re fangirling hard » Isak says. « Next time, we’ll split up into two groups and we’ll watch something at mine »   
They nod.  
« I’ve never seen Sana be this captivated by a fucking movie. Even when she watches our youtube videos she isn’t that attentive. » Yousef sighs. The other boys laugh.  
« You don’t mind if we smoke right? » Chris asks Yousef.  
« No, go ahead. if it helps you deal with those chicks. »   
« Maybe they’re doing it on purpose » suggests Jonas. « They wanted to shoo us »   
« It worked » replies Chris.  
« I think they’re just in love with him » William says, laughing.   
« Does this Channing guy have something special, Isak? » Jonas asks.   
« He’s fit but you don’t need to be attracted to boys to notice, _Jonas_ » Isak replies.

The boys stay in the kitchen for a while, speaking about everything and nothing.   
At first, they spent time together mostly because of the girls, but nowadays, they consider themselves friends and hang out without the girls quite often. (It’s still a bit awkward between Jonas and Chris but they are getting along just fine because they blacklisted Eva from their conversations.)

Noora comes to the kitchen, looking for drinks. She stops in front of William. « You’re smoking Weed? » she says, with an accusing tone.  
« Yeah. » he replies.   
« W-w why ? » she asks, dumbfounded.  
« Why not? »   
« wow, weed doesn’t really make you smarter. »   
« as if a Channing Tatum marathon would make you smarter » William laughs.  
« Whatever. I’m not talking to you while you’re high » she says.  
« Go back to your handsome, sexy, dancer, Noora. He seems charming. » he shouts as she’s leaving the kitchen.   
She stops walking, turns to him and freezes. « Wait a minute. Are you jealous? »      
« yup. » he says after a few seconds. He sees Yousef gesturing to the other boys to leave the kitchen.  
« That’s ridiculous, William.» she says, shaking her head.  
« I know. I’ve never said it wasn’t. »  
« It’s an actor, W »  
« I know. Jealousy is never logical. I know I’m not being rational. I’m sorry I overreacted, you can go back to the living room.»  he smiles.  
She comes closer, « You’re almost cute when you’re jealous ». She touches his hair, smiling.  « But I hate weed. » she adds. He nods.  
She hugs him. « Why would you even be jealous of an actor? »  
« I told you, it’s not rational. »   
« Yeah, I get it but why? »  
« I don’t know, hearing you say he’s hot, charming and all of that is just a bit.. difficult. It’s not a big deal, though. I promise. »  
Sana comes to the kitchen and says « Noora, can we start The vow or not? William, the boys are playing Fifa in your room, if you want to go»  
« Go ahead, love. » William tells Noora. « Thanks, Sana ».

Stopping by the living room, he invites Eskild to join them, who refuses because he wants to cry his eyes out.   
« Okay. Linn? » he replies.   
« why not » she says, standing up.

« William is jealous of Channing Tatum. Can you believe? » she laughs.  
« Well, did you hear yourself? » Eskild tells her.   
« Yeah » Eva adds. « There’s no way he would sit there with you drooling over Channing without feeling jealous » she laughs.  
Noora is confused. « It’s an actor, though. »   
Sana glares at her. « Next time, we’re watching a movie with Scarlett Johansson, we’ll see if you’re so chill when your boy say that her body is perfect. » (Sana’s got a point.)  
« But, it’s like a fantasy or whatever. I don’t know. I didn’t think he could be jealous of someone I don’t even know. We were joking. »  
« He doesn’t know that, though » Eva says.   
« I remember that one time, when I was with Magnus, we were watching a movie and I did the same thing. I kept saying that the actor was hot and so on. He confessed that it made him  feel a bit uncomfortable because he didn’t know I felt the same about him.» Vilde says, quietly. She doesn’t mention Magnus often, but when she does it’s always with a smile.

Noora starts the movie again. She takes her phone and texts William.  
«  Nobody compares to you ❤️  »


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you continue the short about noora being pregnant? I want to see them in the hospital waiting their son and after being in home and all this stuff

It’s the beginning of the night when Noora and William arrive at the hospital. Noora’s contractions are stronger and more frequent. Finally. She feels like she’s been pregnant forever.   
A midwife leads them to a little room and asks Noora to lay down in order to do a checkup.   
When the checkup is done, she tells them that Noora can stay at the hospital because the labor started. However, she warns them: it will take time before the actual birth.  
She leaves them together, telling them to relax.

Noora is in pain, exhausted and frustrated. She’s been waiting to give birth for weeks now.   
William tries his best to be there for Noora even though there is nothing really to do. They just have to wait.

They do not tell anyone what’s happening because they want to be alone in their bubble to welcome their baby. Their long-awaited baby.

When they first started dating, 12 years ago, they didn’t even think of having children. As far as they remember, they didn’t even mention a future together until William’s comeback to Oslo.   
After that, they mentioned their desire to be together forever but they didn’t really dwell into details.  
Having children was not an easy decision for people like them, who didn’t grow up in a stable family.   
While they were studying law and journalism respectively, William and Noora traveled a lot. They even studied a year abroad, in New York City. They went on a road trip for a few weeks, driving from San Francisco to Las Vegas, where they got married. Then, when they graduated, they focused on their careers more.    
Three years ago, they started talking about the next step. They spent hours and hours talking about children. William was very unwilling to become a father. It was not that he didn’t want to be a father, he just wasn’t sure he could be a real father figure in someone’s life.   
He couldn’t picture Noora not becoming a mother and if she wanted to have children with him, then he would learn beside her how to be the best dad he could.

It’s been three hard years, but they’re finally this close to being actual parents.   
« You’re beautiful » William whispers in her hair.  
« Shut up. I know that’s not true » she says, trying to breathe.  
« It is true. » he tells her, kissing her temple.  
« I shouldn’t have told you that this pick-up line worked 12 years ago. »   
William laughs. « Well, I wouldn’t say it worked but anyway, it’s the truth. »  
« if you say so, I’m too tired to fight you. »

After a while, the midwife comes back.   
« Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Magnusson, right? » she says.  
« yeah. »  
« I’m Anna, I’m the midwife that will assist you overnight. We have a bit of time ahead of us, it’s a quiet night. So. I read in your medical file that you’ve been trying to have a child for quite some time. Is that right? »  
« Yeah, approximatively 2 years. A bit less » William says.  
« okay. No miscarriage, right? »  
« No, never » Noora replies.   
« Great. You know the sex of your baby? »  
« It’s a boy »  
She proceeds with a checkup.   
« Your baby boy is not in a rush, apparently. »   
Noora sighs.  
« I think you’ll still be there in the morning, sorry.» Anna adds.  
Noora squeezes William’s hand.  
« How are you feeling? »  
« I’m tired. Exhausted. I feel bloated, but I’m fine »  
« And you? » she says, pointing to William.  
« I’m fine. »   
« Don’t forget to eat and drink, okay? You should probably go to the cafeteria to get coffee. ». Noticing William’s confused face, she adds. « Your wife will be fine. Take fifteen minutes for yourself, drink, eat something, you’ll need it. I’ll call you if anything happens. »  
Noora strokes his hand and says « Yeah, she’s right. You had a long day. Go! »

When William exits the room, Anna smiles to Noora.  
« He is very protective of you, right? »  
« yeah. »  
« tell me if I’m too curious but, how long have you been together? »  
« more than 12 years. »   
« really? You are High school sweethearts? »  
« Oh, hmm. Technically, yes. But when we really started dating seriously, William was out of high school. We met when we were in first and third year. »  
« Okay. It’s cute. »

William comes back and the midwife asks if they want her to tie a second bed to Noora’s so that William can lay down with her. « You’ll be there for a while, I’m afraid. It might be more comfortable but it’s up to you » but Noora is already nodding.

For a few hours, they just lay down together. They can’t sleep so they just look at each other. William tries to help her breathe, tries to make her laugh, tries to make her forget the pain.

Then everything starts to speed up. The midwife comes and tells Noora it’s time to give birth.

Noora is not really stressed, with William by her side, encouraging her. Their baby arrives and it’s the best feeling in the world. She cries because she’s just more than exhausted. He doesn’t let go of her hand and comes closer to kiss her.

After that, Noora is able to sleep for a while. She asks William to let everyone know their baby is here.  
Soon, they’re surrounded by their friends. First Sana and Yousef (and their children), then Eva, later in the afternoon Vilde and Chris arrive. Everyone is so happy for them and tell them he’s beautiful. (They don’t disagree)  
They receive texts from Elias, Eskild, Linn, few friends from Uni and work. Isak and Even send flowers. They all promise to come to Oslo to see them when they can.   
Everyone asks what name they gave him, of course, because William didn’t write it in his text.  
« His name is Noam » Noora tells everyone with a huge smile.  
Chris arrives late because he was working.   
« oh my god, he’s so cute! » he says. « Congratulations! I might cry, oh god. »   
He congratulates Noora specifically. « Oh Noora, you’re glowing. I knew you were a boss. »  
He turns to William, « Bro, I can’t believe you’re a dad now. What is his name, then? »   
« Well, » William says. « it’s… » he continues, his voice starting to be full of emotions. « it’s Noam Christoffer Magnusson. »    
Surprised, Chris freezes. « What? »   
« If you accept to be his godfather, I mean » William corrects.  
« You want me to be his godfather? »   
« Yeah, » Noora says, amused. « You’ll be his godfather and he’ll have your name »  
Chris doesn’t seem to process everything. « oh my god, I mean yes, yes ».   
He hugs William and Noora for a very long time.   
« You said his name is Noam though, as in Noora and William? »   
They laugh. « Yeah, Chris. It’s a combination of our names. » Noora says.  
(Chris texts everyone: the Riot club, Eva, Vilde, Sana, Isak, Eskild, the whole crew to let them know that William and Noora gave their son HIS NAME!)

After a few days, they are able to go home. When they enter their new house, they go straight to Noam’s room. They decorated it together and are proud of themselves.  
William is holding his son and puts him on his bed. Noora comes behind William and hugs him from behind.   
« He’s too cute, » she says.   
« Yeah. I’m proud of you. So so proud » he replies.  
« I didn’t have him alone. We can be proud. »  
« I still can’t believe we’re a family now » he confesses.   
Noora smiles and starts singing. « _Looks like we made it, look how far we’ve come my baby, we mighta took the long way, we knew we’d get there someday, they said “I bet they’ll never make it », but just look at us holding on, we’re still together, still going strong »_

It’s not always fun and giggles because a newborn demands a lot of time and they struggle to adjust to that new dynamic, but they feel so happy that they can’t complain. They stay in their bubble with their baby for a while, and then they start going out a bit more. They are amazed by Noam’s new achievements every day. They take millions of pictures and videos to have memories of those precious times.   
Complications come up when their families hear that they had a baby without telling them, but they simply don’t care.   
After a few weeks, Sana and Yousef convince them to let them babysit Noam for a few hours, and they go to their favorite restaurant.   
Finding time for themselves is a real struggle, but as they both work remotely, they manage to find private moments, too.   
Now that they’re parents, they understand even less their own parents’ behavior. William is still afraid to fuck everything up, but the love he feels for Noam is enough to convince him he will always make sure his son is safe, happy, and loved. Noora tells him that it is the most important thing and that they can figure out the rest together.

They’ve been two for more than a decade and they’ll be three (at least) for the rest of their lives. They couldn’t ask for more.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt : Noora is about 6 months pregnant with the surprise baby and is finally starting to accept how pregnancy changes her body. It has been a struggle. William is out with his mates (Chris, Yousef, Even...) and comes home drunk(ish) and horny which Noora finds absolutely hilarious. (Part one) W is also very talkative and tells Noora things he has never talked about before. Noora is positively surprised. Would be nice to get a short convo with the guys but mainly Noorhelm. Also what happens morning after.

Noora is lying on the bed, her book on her belly. She takes the teacup on her bedside table and takes a sip.  
William climbs next to her on the bed.  
“Are you sure that you’re okay here alone?” he says, with concern.  
“I’m pregnant, not sick. I’ll be fine” she rolls her eyes but cracks a smile.   
“Yeah but….”   
“But nothing. Go have fun with your friends! I’m gonna read a bit more and then I’m gonna go to sleep anyway.”  
“You can call me anytime” William replies before kissing her.

The night out with the boys goes well. He has a lot of fun with Chris and the other boys.   
When they all arrive at the second bar, William takes out his phone and writes a text to Noora, just to check up on her.

“Writing to the missus?” Yousef speaks up from behind him.   
William smiles and nods.   
“Is she okay?”   
“Oh, yes she’s fine. She has trouble sleeping, that’s all”  
“Oh, yeah, Sana told me that her belly is huge. That probably doesn’t help to sleep”  
William nods and looks at his phone, smiling at Noora’s reply.  
He hasn’t got time to reply because Chris is grabbing his phone from his hand.  
“Stop worrying, she’s fine! Have fun with us for one night!” he yells.   
“Chris, give me my phone” William rolls his eyes but Chris is already at the bar, ordering drinks.  
“He’s right, you know,” Even says. “It’s his birthday. Have fun with your best friends. Noora will be fine”   
Yousef, Even and Isak look at him with insistence, waiting for him to follow them, so he does.  
“I sent her three red hearts,” Chris tells William when he hands him the cocktail he ordered for him.

There are definitely too many cocktails.

Noora can’t find sleep. She doesn’t really want to read either. She stands up and goes to the kitchen to have a snack and goes back to the room. According to her clock, it’s only 1:24am. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and puts a hand on her swollen belly. Her eyes wander on her body. She has gained weight. Even if William and her friends say that it is not that noticeable, it is. Her thighs are thicker, her boobs are huge, even her face is rounder. Her scales reminds her how much she gained.  
As much as she loves her new body because it is protecting the new life growing inside of her, she has trouble living with this body.  
For someone who struggled with eating disorders, having your body changing day by day is difficult.  
William has been trying his best to tell her and to show her that she is beautiful no matter what. Hearing his words and enjoying his touches is one thing, believing him even when he’s not there is another.   
Accepting these body changes gets easier as she feels the baby moving and kicking more and more. Looking at her reflection, she even smiles at herself. She tries to remind her brain that her body is changing on purpose; protecting a very vulnerable baby.   
She isn’t really nervous or afraid of giving birth, in her head, it will be a relief. The closer she gets to her due date, the better she accepts her body.  
She strokes her belly slowly and talks to her baby.

When she hears William opening the door, she smiles. She’s lying on her bed, desperately trying to find sleep. From the noise he makes, she knows he has had a few drinks.

She waits a few moments, looking at the door but William doesn’t come so she leaves her bed and goes looking for him.

She finds him lying on the couch. She sits down in the little spot that is left and brushes her finger through his hair.   
“Hi,” she whispers. “Are you okay?”  
William opens his eyes and smiles. Yeah, definitely a few cocktails more than necessary, she thinks.  
“Noora!” he says loudly. His whole face lights up.  
“William” she replies teasingly.  
He sits up against the armrest and cups her face with his hands. She giggles but still lean in to meet his lips when he pulls her against him.   
He brushes their noses together.   
“I want you,” he tells her with a deep voice that makes her heart flutters. His eyes are dark with lust but his pupils are also dilated because of alcohol.   
She stands up and offers him his hand. “You need sleep”   
He grabs her hand and follows her. When they reach the door, William puts his hands around her and kisses her neck. She puts one of her hand on top of his on her belly and smiles to herself.   
She opens the door and sits down on the bed. William sits down next to her and kisses her neck again. She laughs when his mouth finds her earlobe.  
“William…” she whispers.   
“You’re… beautiful” he says. His hands go to her belly and they both feel the baby kicking. William’s jaw drops.   
“AWWWWW my peanut”   
William kisses her belly.  
“God, you’re so drunk!” Noora laughs and puts her hand on his cheek.   
“I am not.”   
“Oh yes you are, you would never call our baby a peanut without alcohol, love.”  
“But it’s a peanut,” he says, seriously.   
“Trust me, it is a real baby”   
She giggles and stands up to go to the kitchen. William needs water.  
“Noora don’t goooo”  
“I’ll be right back”

When she comes back with a bottle, William looks lost.  
“Oh, you’re back” he whispers.   
She comes closer and sits down next to him. She opens the bottle before giving it to him.   
He turns his head to face her and smiles.  
“Please, Will, drink. It’ll help you”   
William doesn’t move.  
“Come on William. What’s wrong?”  
“I’m… terrified”  
Noora bursts out laughing but when her eyes meet William’s, she realizes that he’s serious.  
“You’re terrified of a bottle of water?”   
she can’t help but smile. She takes his face in her hands.  
“No. Of. him”   
Noora exhales and takes the bottle from his hands. She makes him drink a bit and then puts the bottle on the floor.  
“Come here,” she says. She climbs on the bed and sits more comfortably. William lies down next to her and looks at her. She’s amused by his drunk state but touches his chin gently.  
“I don’t want him to ruin everything” he mumbles and she pulls him closer to kiss him.   
“Nobody will ruin anything”   
“He will try. He always does. I won’t be able to protect the baby, just like I can’t protect you”  
Noora strokes his cheek with her thumb. “What are you talking about?”  
“I can’t protect you from the mean things you think about yourself. I can tell you every day that you’re beautiful but you don’t believe me and this is my fault because I knocked you up.”  
Noora blushes and kisses William.  
“You’re…”   
“I would like you to see yourself like I see you.”   
“Hey, same” she smiles, lying down and turning her body to face him.   
“I couldn’t protect Amalie either… How can I protect a baby?”   
She continues to stroke his cheek. She knows that he’s not sober enough to listen to her.  
“I lost everyone. I let him kill my sister and it chase my mother away. My dad doesn’t want to talk to me if I don’t comply to his wishes, I…”   
“Hey, you’ve got me. And the baby” she whispers.   
“I’m so in love with you. From the moment I saw you, I knew that we were meant to be. I am sure that you’re an angel Amalie sent from heaven”  
Noora giggles.  
“I didn’t know you were an emotional drunk. I love it”   
She runs her fingers through his hair. She tries to get closer to him and puts her leg on top of his.   
“I’m sure Amalie would love you and you would love her”   
“of course” she replies, touching his nose.   
William never talks about his sister. He never mentions her, so it makes her smile.  
“We should maybe go to sleep, no?”  
“I still can’t… you’re having my baby… I … we are gonna… ”  
“Yes, Will, and your baby is sleepy. Get under the covers, love.”  
“But I want to have sex with you” he lets out, his hands resting on her hip.   
“Tomorrow, if you’re not too hungover, that could happen. Now, though? No. We have to sleep. And no offense, but boy, you’re wasted. It won’t work, we both know it”   
She scoffs and William looks at her, dumbfounded.   
Noora helps William settling in bed. She settles in his embrace, spooning. William puts his hands on her belly.  
She closes her eyes, ready to fall asleep when he speaks up.  
“I had tickets for the show you wanted to see. I had your favorite restaurant booked. I had everything”     
She furrows her eyebrows and turns over.   
“What?”   
“You said you wanted to go with the girls… ”  
“Why didn’t you say anything?” William might be drunk, but she can try to make him spill some tea.   
“You can do whatever you want”  
She smiles and touches his lips.  
“Any other secret you want to tell me?” A girl can try.  
“Oh,” his eyes widen. “The time when I gave you a hickey; it wasn’t an accident. OOPS?”  
“a secret is something I don’t know, William”  
She gently touches his face and kisses him. He’s about to doze off.   
“I may be wasted, but I … a secret is … a secret…..”   
“thanks captain obvious. Good night”   
She turns over again and puts William’s hands back on her belly.

When they wake up, a few hours after, William obviously feels like shit.  
“I’m never going out again” he mumbles. Noora gives him a tablet and water.  
“You say that every time, I’m sure, but this time, it might be true. Our baby will be here soon”   
She smiles and he smiles back. She tries to find a comfortable position. William gives her a pillow for her back.   
Noora clears her throat.   
“Yesterday, you talked a lot”  
William looks at her. “And?”  
“You said you had tickets for a show” she explains.  
“Oh. Yes, I did. It was Vilde’s birthday and I didn’t know it. I wanted to surprise you but… I tried to postpone it but it didn’t work out.”   
“You could have told me!”   
He shrugs.   
“By the way, last night, you were too cute. I might try to get you drunk just to see you like this”


End file.
